Lost With You
by stuckontheground
Summary: When Kurt Hummel goes to Paris over the summer as a graduation gift, he's afraid that he's going to be all alone in the City of Love. Little does he know, a chance meeting in a cafe will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So this story has been on Scarves and Coffee for a while and i decided to post it here. So i hope you enjoy :) reviews are always greatly appreciated

* * *

"This is going to be the best vacation EVER!" Finn yelled as he was running laps around the house in excitement.

Kurt looked at him and rolled his eyes. Sure, he was excited, going to Paris over the summer with Finn and Rachel would be fun. Well in all honesty it was the greatest graduation present he could ever _dream_ of, but sometimes Finn could be a bit ridiculous

"Don't you think so, too, Kurt?" asked a smiling Rachel as she sat down on the couch next to him.

Kurt put on a smile and nodded, "Yeah, I just want to go already," he said honestly.

"Only 12 more hours until our flight!" she pointed out and Kurt laughed.

"I KNOW!" Finn screamed as he passed them.

Kurt rolled his eyes again endearingly at his step-brother, "He is ridiculous," he joked.

"He is," Rachel said, giggling, "but I love him anyway," she sighed happily. Kurt gave a small smile at how true her statement was. Of course, the two of them could be a bit overbearing at times, but they were in love, who was he to judge?

"LOVE YOU TOO!" Finn yelled in passing again, leaving Rachel in a complete fit of giggles.

After a few minutes of easy conversation between him and Rachel, Kurt let out a yawn and patted her on the knee, "Well, I think I'll be going to sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Alrighty," Rachel said kindly, "See you in the morning Kurt!"

"Night Rachel," he smiled at his best friend and made his way upstairs to his room.

He entered his crisp, white bedroom, three suitcases fully packed in preparation of their summer trip lined up at the end of his welcoming bed. He stripped out of his day clothes, throwing on navy, striped pajamas, letting the smooth material caress his Porcelain skin, and jumped into his bed, eager to let sleep claim him. Although, he lay awake for a little while, pre-sleep thoughts running throughout his mind.

"_So you're going to the City of Love without someone to share it with? Awesome, just wonderful", _he thought to himself, "_Oh and it's so much better, going there alone where you have to watch Finn and Rachel be all couple-y the whole time, sounds like a blast. Whatever, not so much different than what I'm used to, I'll be fine,"_ he shook the thoughts from his mind and did his best to clear his head, sleep eventually washing over him.

* * *

The next morning, around seven, Kurt awoke to the sounds of Finn and Rachel talking, well, more like bickering, and rather loud bickering at that. He ran a hand through his chestnut hair, stretching a little in an attempt to wake himself up fully. He couldn't help but eavesdrop on the love-birds down the stairs though.

"Finn, I am just making sure you have everything! I am going to go through the list one more time," he heard Rachel say.

"That's what you said last time," Finn said under his breathe, Kurt chuckled to himself.

"Oh hush! Okay, so cell phone?"

"Yeah."

"I-pod?"

"Yupp."

"Your two suitcases?"

"Ya."

"My four?"

Finn groaned audibly, "Uh-huh."

As Rachel's list went on and on for minutes, Kurt stayed in his room and went through his own personal checklist in his head. When he finally deemed himself ready to go, he descended the stairs, his eyes landing upon Finn, who was sitting on the couch, head thrown back and eyes closed in annoyance, Rachel standing in front of him, still apparently listing off things.

"Rachel," Kurt interjected, "I think you've listed out the materials necessary to live there for the rest of your life. I think you're good," he said. Finn shot him a look of gratitude and she huffed in annoyance.

"Well, I for one just want to be prepared!" she retorted, obviously stressed about leaving soon.

"Honey, I think you're prepared, if ten minutes of a checklist isn't proof enough," Kurt pointed out.

"I know, I know, I just don't want to forget something. We _are_ there all summer, you know," she said, Kurt just nodded in response.

"Guys, what time is the flight?" Finn wondered.

"10:15," the other two answered at the same time.

"So we should probably get going," Kurt said on his own, the other two agreed quickly.

The three of them walked into the kitchen to see Burt and Carole talking quietly, waiting for them to come in to say their goodbyes. Carole quickly wrapped Kurt up in her arms, "Alright, buy some amazing things, okay? Have a wonderful time sweetheart," she said kindly, he laughed and agreed to do so.

He turned to Burt next, who attacked him with a giant bear hug, "I'm gonna miss you a lot kiddo," he said.

"I'm gonna miss you, too Dad," Kurt said quietly.

He pulled away and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Just be safe and have fun, okay?"

"Okay Dad, I love you," Kurt said.

"Love you too kid," He then turned to address the three of them, "and you'll call us when you get there, right?"

"Right," they all agreed. They said their final goodbyes and loaded the car with their luggage, Kurt driving while Finn and Rachel cuddled up in the backseat. As soon as he saw them in the rear-view mirror, naturally his thoughts went back to what they were last night, but he did as best as he could to shake them off and focus on the road. They were hidden in the back of his mind, he couldn't see them, but he knew they existed.

When they got to the airport, pre-flight checking was no problem, minus a slight, stupid incident thanks to Finn, but thankfully it had been resolved rather quickly. Once they were on the plane, the eight hour flight wasn't so bad either, with a little help of some extra Vogue magazines and a cheesy romantic comedy that had been showing as their in-flight movie. As he watched the two main characters fall in love, he thought, "_If I could only be so lucky. But who knows? Maybe I'll meet someone?"_ Although he knew that the chances of him meeting another gay teen were not in his favor, he refused to give up hope. "_They don't call it the City of Love for nothing."_

* * *

They arrived that night, tired and jet-lagged from the flight, making their way to their hotel as fast as they could. Much to their surprise, the hotel was in perfect view of the Eiffel Tower, shining in the night like a beautiful star, begging to be explored.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rachel leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear in awe.

"Yeah," Kurt managed to get out, feeling a little dazzled himself by the beauty of it all, "it's amazing."

After coming to their senses again a few minutes later, they walked into the hotel and checked in, a room for Finn and Rachel to share, upon hearing which Kurt thought his father to be insane, and then a room just for himself. He was kind of relieved to hear so, he would lose brain cells sharing a room with Finn and would probably go certifiably insane sharing one with Rachel, so maybe the rooming arrangements weren't so bad after all.

Following a quick phone call to Carole and Burt, telling them about the flight and assuring them that they had gotten there safely and that the hotel was fantastic, he unloaded all of his luggage, figuring that since they were going to be there for a while, why not get it out of the way? He spent the better part of an hour settling into the room that he would be his home for the rest of the summer, the prospect of adventure and amazing shopping opportunities spurring him on.

The moment he finished, he threw himself onto his wonderful, King-sized bed, inhaling the rosy scent of the fabric softener as he buried his face in the pillows and lazily traced the soft cotton of the comforter beneath his fingertips, growing sleepier by the second. He made an internal decision that he would go to one of those fancy, little cafés the next morning because, seriously, who went to Europe and didn't visit a café?

Lost in his thoughts and completely high on life, he fell into a peaceful sleep, with the promise of tomorrow and the thrill of adventure clouding his senses.

* * *

Kurt woke up fairly early the next morning, the bright, Parisian sun filling his room with a shining light, welcoming in the new day. He woke with a smile on his face, happy and eager to start his day and to get some coffee. He hopped in the shower and got ready in an hour, coiffing his hair to perfection and picking out an outfit to wear on his first day out. He decided upon his black Doc Martins and his favorite pair on denim skinny jeans, which fit him rather perfectly, if he did say so himself. On the top, he wore an offset white, three-quarter sleeved shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone, with a dark grey tuxedo vest.

Exceedingly happy with his outfit, he went online in search of the closest café, craving coffee and dying to get out of the hotel for the first time. It turned out that the nearest one was only about a five minutes' walk away. So, after a quick stop to Finn and Rachel's room to see if they wanted to join him, only to realize that they were still asleep, he headed out of the hotel and made his way to the coffee shop.

Upon his arrival, he smiled and opened the door, the sweet aroma coffee immediately filling his senses. He ordered his non-fat mocha when it was his turn to do so, very surprised that they even had those here, and waited at the other end of the counter, examining the shop for a second. It wasn't that crowded, it was more like one of those cute, hole-in-the-wall coffee shops he went to back in Lima, nicely painted tan walls, and cozy furniture, it felt extremely comfortable for a café.

The barista called his name, quickly waking him from his thoughts, his name sounding foreign and exotic in her accent. He accepted the cup with a smile, staring at it as he turned around. He took one step and ran into someone, the cup slipping out of his hands, sending coffee flying all over him and the other person.

He felt a slow wave of panic set in, "Ohmygod, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you! I wasn't watching where I was going! I am so sorry!" he said out in a hurry. When the stranger didn't respond right away, he lifted his head for the first time since receiving his cup. He made eye contact with the stranger and was met with the most breathtaking pair of honey hazel eyes he had seen in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt felt like all of the air was punched out of his lungs. Those eyes looked like melting gold, but they had an almost tangible warmth behind them. The stranger had short-ish, dark brown, curly hair, half styled, half looked like bed head, it actually suited him quite well. He had nicely tanned skin that brought out the golden eyes and made them look even more sparkly than they already did. And his lips were turned up into a light, forgiving smile, Kurt felt like that perfect smile matched with those gorgeous eyes were making him lightheaded. Was it normal to feel that way?

"Hey don't worry about it, accidents happen," the stranger said in a smooth, velvety voice that was absolutely making Kurt swoon, "Are you alright?" he asked, seeming to notice Kurt's dazed appearance, little did he know that he was reason that he was so out of it.

Kurt nodded, "Yes, thank you. Are you okay? I'm so sorry, again," he said to the man in front of him.

"I'm perfectly fine," he said, Kurt going weak at the knees from the sound of his deep voice, "No worries..." he paused at the end when he realized he didn't know Kurt's name.

"Kurt," he offered, holding his hand out for the other man to shake.

"Blaine," the now not-so-stranger said back, taking Kurt's hand in his and shaking it. Kurt's breath hitched upon the contact, a surge of electricity shot from his fingertips all the way up his arm, he hoped the other man, Blaine, didn't notice how he had reacted, "It's nice to meet you Kurt," he said, flashing him a toothy smile. His name sounded angelic falling from Blaine's lips.

"Same to you," Kurt responded, returning the smile, "I mean the circumstances are rather odd, but very nice none-the-less," he joked, earning a laugh out of Blaine. And if that wasn't the most beautiful noise he had ever heard in his entire life.

"Agreed," Blaine said, that wonderful smile of his seemed to be permanently attached to his lips, "Let me buy you another one," he offered, referring to Kurt's coffee, the contents of which were spilled all over the floor.

Kurt shook his head, "No, you really don't have to-"

"I want to," Blaine interrupted.

Kurt fell victim to his handsome smile, "Okay," he gave in, "I mean, if you insist," he said with a slight, playful eye-roll, another beautiful laugh escaping from Blaine's lips.

"What's your order?" Blaine wondered before they stepped up to the counter.

"Uhm, a grande non-fat mocha," he said, "I mean, if it's not too much trouble..."

"None at all," Blaine said in his most charming voice, a pink tinge staining Kurt's cheeks as he felt his insides do flips, not_even _flips, more like an entire acrobatic routine. He hoped Blaine couldn't see how flustered he was making him.

They stepped up to the counter and the lady asked Blaine what he wanted, "Um, can I get a medium drip and a grande non-fat mocha for this guy," gesturing to Kurt with a slight nod, "and maybe I can get him to split one of those croissants with me," he looked at Kurt with a questioning glance, to which Kurt nodded.

She rang them up and they walked over to the other side of the counter to grab their cups, Blaine also taking the croissant, "Okay, now be careful, you wouldn't want to run into someone with a hot cup of coffee, would you?" he asked, a playful glint in his eye. Kurt couldn't shake the feeling he was getting as Blaine flirted with him, because he _was_flirting...right?

"Oh no, that would be positively disastrous," Kurt agreed, not able to keep a straight face.

"You never know though," Blaine said mischievously, "you never know who it could lead you to," he winked, walking to find them an empty table to sit at. Kurt was speechless. _"If Blaine wasn't flirting before, he definitely is now, I mean a boy can hope, right?"_ His mind then made the next logical jump, _"Could Blaine be gay? He wouldn't be flirting if he wasn't gay, right? Or is he just being friendly?"_ He decided that he would just have to find that out for himself as he followed Blaine and sat down at the table, sitting across from him. Blaine put the pastry in between them, ripping off a piece for himself and stuffing it in his mouth happily. He just seemed to have so much energy, like he radiated positivity. Kurt found that quality somewhat refreshing, seeing someone with so much happiness in them, it wasn't something he saw too often anymore. Kurt let out a laugh as he watched him.

As he finished chewing, Blaine spoke up first, "So Kurt, what brings you here to Paris?" he wondered aloud, a genuine interest in Kurt's answer apparent in his voice.

He let out a small sigh, "Well," he started, "I'm here with my best friend, Rachel, and her boyfriend, Finn, also known as my step-brother, as a graduation gift from my dad and Finn's mom," he explained slowly, knowing that the situation was rather complicated. He noticed Blaine's raised eyebrows, "What?" he asked with a quiet laugh.

"Let me get this straight, your best friend is seriously dating your step-brother" he asked in hopes of clarification, seeming a little baffled by how complicated it actually was.

Kurt nodded and rolled his eyes ever so much, "Lovely, right?"

Blaine snorted, "Absolutely," his tone laced with sarcasm, "that's pretty awful, though," he said honestly, "Is it hard to deal with? I mean, do you still get to spend time with her?" he inquired.

Kurt was taken aback that Blaine was taking such an interest in his story, it had kind of been a long time since anyone had really asked for his true opinion on something, let alone someone he just met. But it was strange, he actually wanted to tell Blaine, something inside of him was just _screaming_ for him to do it. He couldn't really help it if Blaine had made him feel so comfortable, "Um, not really. I used to spend a lot more time with her than I do now. Like, whenever she comes over now it's to see him. So, it can be really hard to deal with sometimes because I don't get to spend as much time with her as I would like," he said thoughtfully, "but I don't say anything about it because they love each other, and who am I to get in the middle of true love?" he joked.

Blaine hummed slightly, "I get that, it still sucks though," he added.

"Yeah, but I deal with it, you know? Not really much I can do."

This time Blaine nodded and they fell silent for a second before Blaine spoke up again, "So they're here together, are you here with anyone? Girlfriend?" he wondered.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head, "No, definitely not a girlfriend," he said under his breath, but still loud enough for Blaine to hear. Blaine furrowed his brow and gave him a quizzical look, and Kurt realized that he still hadn't told him yet, "Oh, I mean, I'm gay," he said a little more cautiously, silently praying to everything he could think of that Blaine wasn't homophobic or anything along those lines.

But Blaine didn't flinch, he didn't go to move away, his face noticeably relaxed and his features softened considerably, if that was even possible, "So am I," he said in a barely-there voice, "Then are you here with a boyfriend?" he wondered again, his voice a little louder than it was a second ago, sounding slightly hopeful that Kurt would say no, or...maybe Kurt was just hearing things.

Kurt shook his head again, "Nope," he said. He could've sworn that Blaine's smile widened, but Blaine couldn't be interested in him, no one was ever interested in him, "What about you? Are you here with a boyfriend?" he said aloud, hoping his voice didn't give away just how badly he wanted Blaine to say that he didn't have a boyfriend.

Blaine shook his head this time, "No, no boyfriend," Kurt felt his lips twitch, a smile trying to burst its way out, "I'm here with my two best friends, Wes and David."

"That's fun! You three must be really close to go all the way to Paris together," Kurt insinuated.

"Yeah, we're like brothers," Blaine said with an endearing smile.

"That's awesome, I mean that that you guys _are_ so close."

Blaine hummed in agreement as he brought his coffee up to his lips, Kurt felt like his heart sped up three notches as Blaine's tongue poked out to wipe the excess liquid off of his upper lip, "Definitely," he said with a sort of far-away look in his eye, probably recalling a memory or something. Blaine laughed to himself and shook it off with a glance at his watch, "Ohmygod," he said under his breath.

"You okay?" Kurt wondered, jumping a little.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Blaine reassured him quickly, "I'm just late. I promised David and Wes that I'd be back in the hotel lobby at 9:30 to go out with them."

"Oh, okay," Kurt said, dropping his eye contact and looking at his coffee on the table. It startled him when Blaine reached across the table and covered his hand with his own, he felt like someone had set his skin on fire. He looked back up, meeting Blaine's comforting gaze once more.

"Can I see you again?" Blaine asked hopefully, gently worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, his liquid, gold eyes dripping with warmth. Kurt was shocked and he didn't exactly trust his voice to respond, so he nodded. Blaine's entire face lit up, a genuine smile gracing his lips as his confidence seemed to come back to him, "Great," he said quietly, gazing intently into Kurt's sparking, sapphire eyes, "Meet me back here tomorrow at 4?" he proposed.

Kurt nodded again, "Yeah, I'd like that," he said honestly.

"Me too," Blaine whispered, his hand lingering on Kurt's as he stood up to gather his things, "So, until tomorrow," he said happily.

"Tomorrow," Kurt repeated, "Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt," he said, Kurt getting one last glimpse of his gorgeous smile before he turned around and exited the shop.

Kurt's eyes followed him his entire way out the door and then as far as he could see him out the window. His mind was racing a million miles an hour, _"And now someone is going to pinch me, I am going to wake up, and I am going to realize that this was all just a fantastic, beautiful, perfect, outrageous dream. There is no way he can be real. There is no way someone as wonderful as Blaine is real. Blaine..."_ he thought, the corners of his lips tugging up into a smile, _"And he actually wants to see me again tomorrow. I literally cannot wait. You know, maybe this trip won't be so bad after all."_


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt sat at the café for a while, trying to calm his mind down. He honestly did not know how he was supposed to go through the rest of the day and carry on like normal when he had just met the kindest, most gorgeous, most adorable man on the face of the planet. He was supposed to go back to Finn and Rachel at the hotel and act civilized, how was that even possible when all he wanted to do was sit around and flail like a teenage girl? That's all he thought he was even _capable_ of doing. Once he had finished his coffee, that_ Blaine _had bought him, he got up, threw it out, and walked outside to begin his walk back to the hotel.

He was hit by the warm summer air as he opened the door. There was a light breeze that tickled across his skin and made it so that it wasn't all that hot outside. He got to the hotel and walked up to his room to find Finn and Rachel. She was knocking on his door vigorously and looked irritated.

"Kurt! If you don't come out of this room right now I swear to-"

"Rachel," he said calmly, walking towards them.

Her eyes went wide, "Wait, you've been out already?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, "I even knocked on your door to see if either one of you wanted to come with me, but you were both asleep," although, now, even though he might never say it out loud, he was extremely grateful that he had gone alone. Going alone meant meeting Blaine, and he wouldn't trade that up for anything."

"Oh," Rachel said, obviously not expecting him to have gone out already, "where did you go?"

He felt like his cheeks were heating up, he surely must have been blushing, "Uhm, I went to a café five minutes away," he said, a large smile creeping onto his lips as he started to get giddy again. Thinking about his trip to the coffee shop automatically brought his thoughts to Blaine. Well, everything was bringing his thoughts to Blaine. He passed a bakery on his way back and all he could see was how adorable Blaine was when he was eating the croissant. He passed a shop full of bright flowers and all he could imagine was Blaine's happy face. When he saw a man with curly hair in the street, his heart had sped up because he thought it was Blaine, but, much to his disappointment, it wasn't.

"Oh," Rachel cut into his thoughts, noticing the far-off look in his eyes and the shining smile attached to his lips, "and how was your little outing?" she wondered, hoping to get some information out of him, desperately wanting to know that reason behind the way he was acting.

"Wonderful," he said without hesitation, "absolutely wonderful," he said again, this time more to himself than anyone else, a fantastic feeling surging in his chest.

"You'll tell me all about it later, right?" she cut in once more, eyes looking at him in expectation.

"Of course Rachel, of course," he assured her, he was dying to gush about Blaine, truth be told.

"I'm holding you to that," she said seriously, pointer a finger at him, until they both broke out into laughter.

"Uhm, guys?" Finn said, standing awkwardly off to the side.

Once they calmed down, they looked at him, "Yes Finn?" Kurt answered back.

"Uh, what are we doing today?" he wondered.

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed, humping up and down, clapping her hands, "First we're going to this _fabulous_ restaurant that I found online! Then..."

At this point Kurt tuned her out. He really didn't care what they were doing now or what they were doing later or what they were doing later. The only thing he did care about, were his plans for 4 o'clock the next day, when he would see Blaine.

* * *

Blaine knew that he was going to have a good day. From the moment he woke up, he was just in an extremely happy mood, he just knew something good would come out of the day. Only, he was wrong, something _good_ hadn't happened, something _great_ did, something_ extraordinary, _something_ amazing,_ something _special,_ something like nothing else had ever happened before.

He had no idea why he had gone into the little café around the corner form his hotel. It wasn't the fact that he was craving coffee, it wasn't the fact that he was hungry, it was something more, like he was just drawn to go in. And he was so glad that he did. If he hadn't gone in, he wouldn't have met Kurt, and he would never give that up for anything.

Kurt with the blue eyes that he felt like he could swim in. Kurt with the chestnut colored hair that looked so soft that he just wanted to run his fingers through. Kurt with the flawless, Porcelain skin. Kurt with the angelic voice. Kurt with the amazing laugh. Kurt with the infectious happiness. Kurt with the adorable blush. Kurt with the wonderful personality. Kurt who was beautiful, inside and out. Kurt, who he was seeing tomorrow.

From the moment he stepped out of the shop, Blaine felt like he was walking on air, like absolutely nothing or no one could stop him. He felt awful for leaving Kurt. He was so easy to talk to, almost frighteningly so. They spoke with such a comfort and ease that anyone looking at them or eavesdropping probably would've thought that they had known each other for years. He wished he could have talked for longer, but the longer he prolonged leaving Kurt, the more annoying Wes and David would be that he was late. So he left, so reluctantly that it was almost insane, but the prospect of seeing him tomorrow made it a little better. That meant seeing him again, talking to him again, just _being_ with him again.

His hotel was right around the corner from the café, now officially his favorite café in the entire universe, only about a minute long walk. He walked into the hotel, sporting a giant grin on the face, because how could he possibly stop smiling after what had just happened? He spotted Wes and David, Wes was pacing back and forth, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Hey fellas!" Blaine called as he made his way over to them.

"Blaine!" they yelled at the same time, looking at him.

"Where the_ hell_ were you?" Wes asked.

"I was at a café," Blaine said happily, almost bursting with joy, the smile on his lips so big that his face would explode if it was any bigger.

"And I'm guessing you had a good time?" David chimed in, noticing his friend's giddiness. He had always been more observant feeling-wise than Wes was.

"Good, great, amazing, wonderful, fantastic, all different adjectives you could use," Blaine said dreamily as he fell back into one of the armchairs.

The other two exchanged a knowing look before turning back to Blaine, "What's his name?" they asked at the same time.

Blaine's eyes widened, knowing he had been caught, "What do you mean? What's _who's _name?" he tried to play off.

"Blaine," Wes said knowingly.

"Wesley," Blaine countered, Wes shooting him a look in return.

"Seriously B, what's his name?" David pleaded.

Blaine sighed happily, "Kurt," he said, loving the way his name sounded falling from his lips.

"I KNEW IT!" Wes screamed, clapping his hands over his mouth, receiving some glares from annoyed people that were walking in and out of the lobby.

"What's he like?" David wondered a little more calmly, even though his excitement for Blaine was very much apparent.

"He's amazing," Blaine breathed, his smile shining so bright that it could possibly knock the sun out of business.

"And how did you two meet?" Wes asked eagerly, trying to actually get some information out of him.

Blaine laughed for a moment to himself, intriguing his friends further, " Well, he, um, he, uh, he ran into me with a cup of coffee," he said, both of their eyes widening considerably.

"I'msorrywhat?" Wes asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Blaine laughed again, "he turned around form getting his coffee off the counter and tried to walk _through_ me," he explained.

"And...?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "And I offered to buy him another one."

"AW!" Wes squealed, he had always been a fifteen year old girl at heart.

"So I did and we just kind of hit it off," he said, trying not to portray his true, extreme excitement.

"And then there's more," David cut in.

Blaine wondered momentarily how scary well his friends knew him, "And I asked if I could see him again," his real happiness showing a little more.

"You did not?" David exclaimed, jumping in his chair.

"Oh, I did," Blaine said proudly.

"And he said yes?" Wes interjected.

"And he said yes," Blaine confirmed, his heart fluttering.

"Ah! I'm so happy for you B!" Wes flailed.

"Yeah! I'm so happy for you man!" David agreed.

"Thank guys," he said gratefully, thankful for having such genuine and accepting friends.

"Anytime," David answered first, "So, now that we've established that Blaine's already going to be taken tomorrow," he waggled his eyebrows, Blaine's cheeks turning red in response, "what's going on with us today?"

As Wes listed event after event after even on their agenda for their day, Blaine's turned back to those magical sapphire eyes. His short time with Kurt had been incredible, having even more time with him tomorrow...there wasn't even an adjective strong enough to convey how fantastic it was going to be. He looked down at his watch, only 30 more hours until he could see Kurt again.


	4. Chapter 4

If you had asked Kurt how long it had taken to get to the next day, he would have given you a three word answer: Too. Freaking. Long. It started with Rachel and her incessant need to take pictures. Everywhere they went, she took a million and one pictures of them, with the excuse of, "But Kurt! This light is perfect!" or, "Please Kurt! We need to get a shot of this!" He was probably going to smack her if he had to take one more picture to add to her other million that she had already taken.

Then, it was the fact that she had to "take in all of Paris" and get the full "Parisian experience," whatever_ that _meant. So, she made them do absolutely everything, like buying more clothes to help her look like she fit in, eat some "traditional" food where ever they went so that she could get some more culture, it was all a bit insane.

And then there was Finn, complaining about anything and everything. "Rachel, I want to sit down, my feet hurt," and, "Rach, I'm hungry, can we go eat?" and, "But, Kurt, why does she have to take _so many pictures?"_ Sure, Kurt was exhausted, and sure, he was fed up with all of Rachel's crazy, too, but he would never complain. This was her trip, too, and she should have a good time, so why should he be a downer and complain to ruin her fun?

As went the story of his whole life, doing things to make other people happy, even if he wasn't in the mood to or didn't want to. Of course he didn't really mind, he loved seeing his friends happy, he would gladly sacrifice some of his happiness to see one of his friends smile, but he couldn't help but feel a little bitter deep-down, not that he would ever say that out loud. He didn't really have anyone like that. Sometimes he felt like Altas, holding the weight of the world on his shoulders, and all he wanted was someone who could help and ease his burden a little.

But then he thought of Blaine. He had just let Kurt..._talk_. For the first time in his life, he felt like he could just talk to someone, no filter, not just listening to someone else vent about their problems. No, they had a real, honest-to-God conversation, where Blaine had even looked interested in what he had to say. Perhaps that's what he had liked about Blaine the most. Well, the fact that he was drop-dead gorgeous and had the most charming personality out of anyone Kurt had ever met before certainly helped, but the fact that they could talk so honestly and comfortably with each other, that wasn't something Kurt was willing to just let slip through his fingers. Although, having Blaine ask to see him again did wonderful things to his heart and gave him the affirmation that Blaine felt the same way, he would have asked Blaine if he hadn't done it himself first. Blaine was wonderful and genuine, and those weren't qualities that Kurt could find in most people that he had met before.

They got back to the hotel late that night, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sleep meant that the next day would come faster. The next day meant that he could see Blaine again.

* * *

He woke up with a start the next morning, reaching out to grab his phone from where it was blaring on his bedside table. He didn't even bother looking to see who it was when he answered.

"H'lo?" he groaned, still very much half-asleep.

"Kurt?!" Rachel exclaimed on the other side, wide awake and somehow already energetic. Kurt had no idea how he was such good friends with such a morning-person.

"Whaddoyouwant?" he mumbled, his words slurring together in his sleep-induced haze.

"Well! Finn and I would like to know if you want to do some more sightseeing with us today?" he wondered.

"Uhm," he thought to himself for a second, making a plan in his head, "you know what Rach? I think I'm gonna have to pass today," he said with a fake cough at the end of his sentence for dramatic effect.

"Oh, are you sure? You don't sound so good, do you want me to come up to your room and-"

"NO!" he said, probably a little louder than he would have liked, "I mean, I wouldn't want you to catch the cold that I have," he said in an attempt to make his voice sound feeble.

"If you say so. Then we'll come back and check on you later. Feel better, Kurt!" she hoped.

"Thanks Rach, I'll see you later," and at that he hung up.

Yeah, you could say that he felt bad for lying to her, but when faced with the choice between going out, listening to Finn complain all day, and relaxing all day, stress-free for when he saw Blaine, he would undoubtedly pick the second path. It's not like she would find out that he lied, he would be back in bed, faking being sick again by the time she came back again.

And that's precisely what he did all day. He sat, rereading an old book that he loved, occasionally flipping through a fashion magazine, until around 2:30 in the afternoon, when he hopped in the shower and started his pre-date preparations. Well, he kind of assumed it was a date. Another gay man asking to see him and have a coffee together? He may not have had much experience in the dating field, but it sounded pretty date-ish to him, even if it wasn't established so explicitly.

So, he dressed fabulously, as if he would go out in public any other way, and made sure his hair was impeccable, of course, before glancing at the clock. It was blinking, telling him that it was 3:50, perfect timing to leave and still be a minute or two early. The weather was perfect outside, great to walk in, so he had no problem getting there without a jacket. As the clock hit 4 o'clock, he bought himself his coffee and Blaine his medium drip, remembering that he had ordered one the day before and only thinking it would be polite to return the favor. He looked at the clock, 4:05, but maybe Blaine was just running a bit late. Another 5 minutes, and he was in full-out panic mode, his eyes glued to the door, wondering if Blaine would even show, when suddenly the door opened, and in walked and kind, familiar face, with flushed pink cheeks and golden eyes. Kurt saw as Blaine's eyes were quickly searching the shop, looking all around for him. Kurt raised his hand and waved to him, giving him a little half-smile. Blaine instantly looked relieved as he walked over to him.

"Hi Kurt! I am so sorry that I'm late! Wes and David were being jerks and we didn't get back until late and I _ran_ straight here and-"

"Blaine," he cut in, silencing him, noting how Blaine looked out of breath, "it's perfectly understandable. Don't even worry about it."

"Are you sure? Because I feel so awful right now," he said, his eyes looking sad.

"It's absolutely okay," Kurt reassured him, "Now sit, I bought you a coffee," he said, gesturing to the cup in front of his.

Blaine's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah," Kurt said more shyly, "you bought me one yesterday and I remembered you got a medium drip, so I only thought it would be fair if I got you one today."

"Well thank you," he said as he sat down, "that was really sweet of you."

Kurt felt his cheeks get hot, as he surely thought he must have been blushing, "Oh, thanks."

"No problem," Blaine answered, now seated comfortably, "so, how are you liking Paris so far?"

"Oh, I love it! I've always hoped that I could come here someday. So now that I'm actually here, it all seems like of like one big dream to me, you know?" he explained.

"Yeah, yeah, I know _exactly _what you mean," Blaine said breathlessly, his golden eyes bearing into Kurt's, a wide smile on his lips. Kurt couldn't help but wonder why he looked like a blind man who had just seen the sun for the first time, but he didn't dare ask him that out loud.

"Have you been here before? Or is this your first time?" he decided to ask instead, figuring that it was a much safer question to ask.

"Oh, I've been here before, family vacations and business trips, boring stuff. None of those times have ever been as exciting as this one though. My trip has been fantastic so far," he said genuinely.

"That's awesome. I'm glad you're having a good time."

"Thanks," Blaine laughed, "so Kurt, where, may I ask, are you from?"

"Lima, Ohio," Kurt rolled his eyes, watching as Blaine as his jaw dropped, "what? You okay?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. I'm just-I'm from Westerville," he said and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Wait, Westerville, as in Westerville, _Ohio?_" he tried to clarify, Blaine nodded, "Wow, it's weird that we've never met before."

"I know," Blaine agreed, "But it's pretty cool that we met here, isn't it? It's much nicer here than it is in Ohio."

"My gosh, I know! But I'm excited for the fall though," Kurt said.

"What's in the fall?" Blaine wondered, his brow furrowed.

"I'm going to New York for college, NYADA, more specifically," he explained.

"No way," Blaine breathed out in disbelief, shock clear in his features.

"Yes way," Kurt said happily.

"I'm starting at NYU in the fall," Blaine said back, trying to show Kurt the meaning behind his surprise.

"Wow," Kurt whispered, finally getting it, "that's awesome, NYU's a great school," he acknowledged, trying not to get too giddy over the fact that they would be in the same place when the fall hit, "what are you going to study?"

"Music theory," he said immediately.

"Well, that's definitely a cool one. Do you sing, or play an instrument or something?"

"Yeah, I sing, play the guitar, and the piano," Blaine laughed to himself, his vibrant smile sending butterflies all throughout Kurt.

"Whoa," Kurt remarked.

"Yeah, kinda crazy, but I love it all, and you must too, you _are_ going to NYADA," he guessed.

"Uh-huh, Broadway dreams," he explained.

"You sing?" Blaine asked, to which Kurt nodded, "hrm, you'll definitely have to let me hear you sometime," he hoped.

"Absolutely, but you'll have to let me hear you, too," Kurt bargained flirtatiously.

"It would be my pleasure," Blaine winked, Kurt's heart doing a flip in his chest.

They went on like this for a while, talking happily, flirting on occasion. The more time Kurt spent him, the more he liked him. Blaine was adorable, like puppy-dog adorable. Then he could be funny, like, "ohmygod my stomach hurts from all of my laughter" funny. And then he was so sweet, like, "how are you even real?" sweet. He liked Blaine, really, genuinely, liked him, and liked spending time with him a lot.

When they looked out the window, they were shocked to find out that it was dark outside, they laughed, and Blaine offered to walk Kurt back to his hotel, which he obviously accepted. It was a bit chillier outside than it was before, and Blaine noticed that Kurt was shivering.

"Hey, are you cold?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head, "N-no, I-I'm really f-fine," he tried to play off.

"No, you're freezing," he countered, slipping off his red cardigan and holding it out towards him, "here, you can take it if you want," he offered.

"No, then y-you're gonna b-be cold," he realized, without the cardigan, Blaine only had a button-down.

"I'll be fine," he insisted.

Kurt shot him a sideways glance before putting it on with a smile, "Thanks Blaine," he said, loving the way it felt a little too big on his shoulders and how it smelled completely like Blaine. He could get addicted to that scent.

"Anytime," he said politely as they kept on walking.

Kurt realized when they got back to his hotel and stopped a couple feet before the door, "I had a really nice time tonight," Kurt said, finding Blaine's honey eyes through the darkness.

"So did I," Blaine whispered, "we should definitely do this again sometime."

Kurt thought for a second, "What about tomorrow? We could meet up at the coffee shop in the morning if you wanted," he suggested, hoping that he didn't sound all too eager.

"I'd like that," Blaine smiled so brightly that it might as well been sunny outside.

"Me too. Is eleven okay?" Blaine nodded quickly to him, "great, I'll see you then," he found a burst of courage, he had no idea where it came from, but he found himself to be leaning in to press his lips to Blaine's cheek, "Goodnight Blaine," he whispered, his lips tingling.

"Goodnight Kurt," he said just as quietly, his liquid gold eyes following him as he walked in to his hotel.

Kurt ran up to his room as fast as he could, not even able to contain his happiness as he jumped straight onto his bed. He covered his face with his pillow and started screaming, kicking his legs in the air. He stopped yelling long enough to bury his nose in his shoulder, inhaling Blaine's smell deeply. He smelled like coffee and nice soap and something just so_Blaine_ that his heart was going wild. And his lips were still on fire from when they had touched Blaine's cheek. Was that even normal? Not like he even had the right mind to care anyway, he was far too happy to care. Then, to top it all off? He would be waking up and seeing Blaine again tomorrow. He had truly had the perfect ending to an amazing day.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Holy shit...did Kurt just...did he just...what just...did that actually happen...he just kissed my cheek...Kurt just kissed my cheek...oh my God...why does my face feel like it's on fire...why can't I move...oh dear God Blaine...move...move...yes...left foot...then right foot...left...right...there you go...now you've got it!_**

Blaine probably spent five whole minutes glued to the ground. To say that he was taken by surprise was a bit of an understatement. First, the entire afternoon with Kurt had been wonderful, they hadn't even seen it when it had gotten dark outside. Then, Kurt was wearing his cardigan, which had done all kinds of funny things to Blaine's heart. Because seeing Kurt, probably the most attractive, good, no, not even good, great-looking man alive, in his clothes was overwhelming and amazing. And when Kurt had kissed him, he just stood there, too happy to even say anything, not like he had even trusted himself to say something. He probably looked like an idiot with his grin that almost ripped his face apart, but it was so worth it. _Kurt was so worth it._

He didn't even remember leaving and walking back to his own hotel, his mind was a little too otherwise occupied to even give a crap, frankly. His thoughts were solely focused on Kurt's lips on his cheek. They felt so soft, he couldn't help but wonder how they would feel on his and what they would taste like and...oh God, he needed to know what it felt like to kiss him properly before he lost his mind. His mind wouldn't shut up about it. He just wanted to know what it felt like to kiss Kurt, to have only his lips and Kurt's matter, to let the rest of the world fade away completely.

He went straight up to his room upon his arrival at the hotel, far too eager to go to sleep to even tell Wes and David what had happened, they would find out soon enough anyway.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine met up at the café the next morning, both thrilled and excited. They easily settled into their comfortable conversation and soaked up each other's presence. They ended up doing this every morning for the next week or so, both boys craving something more, but neither of them were confident enough in themselves to speak up and say so, until Blaine did one Saturday morning.

"Let me take you out on a date tonight?" he asked as they were about to get up to throw out their cups and leave, mustering up all of his courage to finally ask him.

Kurt's head snapped up, eyes wide, "Really?" he said on first instinct, not even able to believe that Blaine would want to take him out at all.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled, finding Kurt's disbelief unbelievably endearing, "We can go out to dinner togrther, if you would want to do that," he offered.

Then Kurt smiled, one of those huge smiles where you can see his dimples and everything, it's a smile Blaine has come to associate with a pang deep in his stomach, and said, "Yeah, I'd-I'd like that."

"Great," Blaine responded, internally shrieking like an over-excited fangirl, standing to throw his cup out, "I'll meet you at your hotel at 7?"

Kurt nodded, "Sounds good to me," he giggled at Blaine's adorable attempt to tone down his happiness. He had come to learn that, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Blaine always wore his heart on his sleeve. You'll know when he's happy, when he's interested, when he's having a particularly bad or stressful day, even if he tries to not let it show. Blaine's emotions were all in his eyes, even if a smile was on his lips, a frown in his eyes always gave away how he truly felt underneath the surface. He couldn't help but wonder why Blaine couldn't say outright if he was ever unhappy, but he figured he would have a lot of time to learn why.

"See you then, Kurt," Blaine said, still not wanting to leave, even if he knew he would be seeing him that night.

"Bye Blaine," Kurt said with one final smile, with which, Blaine spun around and was out the door, dropping his cup in a garbage can on the way out.

His head was spinning. He had a date with Kurt, a real, sit-down date, not just the two of them getting together for coffee. Tonight, he could possibly find his opportunity to kiss Kurt. He had been literally dreaming about kissing him for the past week, since the moment Kurt's lips touched his cheek. Blaine's lips had almost been _aching_ to press themselves against Kurt's, to feel the pressure of Kurt's lips on his for the first time.

Before he realized it, he pulled his head out of the clouds and barged into Wes' room with the grace of an elephant, turning all on the lights on and shaking him vigorously to wake him up.

Wes shot straight up, "What's goin on?" he asked, holding his pillow out in front of him, as if to defend himself from someone.

"Hey Wes! How are you doing on this fine morning? I'M GREAT! Thanks for asking! My morning has been lovely...fantastic even! Best morning ever! I love mornings! Why, might you ask? Well because-"

"Blainers?" he cut in.

"Yes Wesley?"

"You're rambling," he pointed out, his eyes still half-closed, the room a bit too bright for his liking.

"Oh, am I?" Blaine asked sheepishly, his cheeks flushing.

"Yes you are, which leads me to my next question. Did you wake me out of a sound sleep to tell me something or...?"

"I asked Kurt out!" Blaine blurted before his brain could even stop him.

"Oh another platonic coffee date? Very nice B," he said sarcastically, "Now that we've got that recent development out of the way, I'll just be going back to sleep," he buried himself under all of his covers.

"No, no! Like a real date! I asked him if wanted to go out to dinner with me!" Blaine clarified. The next thing he knew, Wes was flailing and kicking uncontrollably, sending himself right off of the bed.

He shot back up, his eyes comically big, "No you didn't?!" he exclaimed.

"But I did," Blaine attempted to say coolly, but ended up giggling instead.

"Ah! B, that's so awesome! Ah! What time? _What are you wearing?_ What did he say? Are you excited?" he wondered all at once.

Blaine laughed at his excitable friend, "7, I have no idea yet, he said that he would like to, and absolutely," Wes stopped right in his tracks, alarming him, "What?"

"We have to tell David!" Wes said in his best 'Duh Blaine' voice.

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Blaine agreed, and the two of them went to go and wake their other friend up.

One could say that David was happy, but 'apocalyptically excited' would probably be much more accurate. He literally started screaming and tackled Blaine to the ground, knocking over everything that got in his way. Blaine wondered sometimes if he was actually best friends with two teenage girls, but he knew that he wouldn't have them any other way.

They spent the entire day planning what Blaine would wear on his date. They decided upon his navy blue polo, matched with a mustard-colored cardigan that "made Blaine's eyes pop" as Wes put it, earning identical, quizzical glances from David and Blaine as he said it, to which Wes just shrugged, as if picking out clothes for Blaine to wear was the most natural thing in the world. He would wear dark-wash skinny jeans that hugged his ass and thighs _extremely well_, cuffed at the bottom, and his navy boat shoes. His hair was left without any gel, his curls acting uncommonly yet pleasantly tame for not having any gel in them. They looked perfectly imperfect and unruly, which was the look he would try to achieve anyway, so he just left his hair the way it was.

When he passed the "Best-Friend-Pre-Date Inspection," he departed and walked to Kurt's hotel, waiting outside. His heart was fluttering so fast that he thought it would fly away, and his stomach was in about a million and one knots. He was going to kiss Kurt tonight. _He would finally kiss him tonight._


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt came outside about five minutes later, basically taking the breath right out of Blaine's lungs. He had on skinny jeans that looked like they were painted onto his body, they were so freaking tight. He had a black Henley on top that clung to his chest in far too teasing of a manner and a thin, stylish scarf draped around his neck. If Blaine's brain hadn't just short-circuited, he would have spoken up first, but his brain was too occupied trying to rewire itself to open his mouth.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt smiled, his eyes raking over Blaine's body, and _oh-dear-God_ did he look absolutely gorgeous.

Blaine felt his cheeks flare as Kurt's gaze ran down his body, "Hi Kurt, how are you?" he asked, hoping he didn't look as flustered as he felt on the inside.

"Very good, and yourself?" he answered, still drinking Blaine in with his eyes.

"I'm quite well," Blaine said in a proper, joking voice, earning himself a laugh out of Kurt, "Shall we be going?"

"I dare say we shall," Kurt responded, finding that 'Dapper-Blaine' was actually one of his favorite sides to Blaine's personality.

They walked alongside each other, Blaine partially leading the way because he had picked out where they would be eating. Every few steps or so, their hands would brush, and both boys would ignore the spark of electricity that would run through their fingertips and forget that it ever happened. But Blaine wanted nothing more than to take Kurt's hand in his and tangle their fingers together, but he didn't give in, not confident enough in himself to do so. Every time their fingers so much as touched, his heart did a flip and his heart rate increased to an almost unhealthy speed.

They got to the restaurant, named something that neither of them could even attempt to pronounce, where Kurt discovered that it had probably cost Blaine a ton of money to get them into. Blaine called earlier, reserving a table for two for a "Mr. Anderson" and they were taken to their table.

Once they were seated and given menus, Kurt spoke first, "Blaine..." he said, his voice trailing off at the end.

"Yeah?" Blaine responded, not picking his head up from where he was looking in the menu.

"How expensive is this restaurant?" he wondered rather bluntly.

But Blaine didn't even seem fazed by this, he just shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing, "I dunno, don't worry about it."

"C'mon, I'm being serious, was it expensive?" he pushed again.

"Not really, just a couple hundred dollars," Blaine said just as nonchalantly as before.

Kurt stopped everything he was doing and stared wide-eyed, straight at Blaine, "I'm sorry, forgive me if I heard you wrong, but did you just say 'a couple hundred dollars' or did I just imagine you saying that?"

Blaine laughed to himself, looking up into Kurt's ocean blue eyes, "I also said 'don't worry about it,' if I'm not mistaken," he joked, finding himself thoroughly amused with Kurt's reaction.

"But...but...but...how?" Kurt sputtered.

"Do you remember when I told you that I had been to Paris a few times before this trip," he asked, Kurt nodded, "Well, let's just say that my father makes a lot of money," he sighed.

Kurt noticed the look in Blaine's eyes, there was a story behind that look, but it wasn't the appropriate time or place to push the subject, so he decided to drop it, saying, "Oh, well, that's nice. Have you ever been here before?"

Blaine's eyes softened back up at the subject change, shooting Kurt a grateful look, "Yeah, I came here the last time my family went to Paris," his eyes scanned up and down his menu again, "Do you like seafood? Cause if you do, I remember that they have the greatest..."

Kurt just smiled and listened to Blaine talk, glad that he was back to his usual perky, happy, adorable self. They chatted for a while before and as they ate, Blaine giving Kurt some recommendations occasionally, which Kurt took all of, and was extremely thankful that he did. On the other hand, Blaine had a mind that wouldn't turn off. Every now and then, his eyes would drop down and sneak a peek at Kurt's lips, which was _such a bad idea._ Every time he did, his heart would start beating faster and his brain would blank out, and then he would bring his gaze back up quickly, terrified of Kurt catching him, desperately trying to hide his blush.

Eventually they finished eating and got the check, where Blaine had insisted on paying because Kurt was the one who had bought them their coffee this morning. Although, Kurt did argue with Blaine about it, he wouldn't give in though, so he had no choice but to let Blaine pay. Blaine gave a wide, triumphant smile when he 'won' their little argument, Kurt smacked him on the arm playfully, they just ended up laughing at their banter. Once they got outside, they realized that neither of them wanted to leave yet, so Kurt came up with an idea.

"Do you, um, do you want to just walk around for a while?" he asked, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him.

Blaine's smile gave him reassurance, "Yeah, that would be cool."

"Most definitely," Kurt agreed, making Blaine laugh.

The same thing happened this time that had happened the last time, their hands kept brushing as they walked. Except this time, Kurt gathered up all of his courage, worried his lip between his teeth, and grabbed Blaine's hand, intertwining their fingers. Blaine had stopped talking momentarily, dropping his gaze down to their hands, then up into Kurt's shimmering eyes, giving him a small smile, before continuing his thought from a few seconds ago, once the initial shock wore off. Kurt let out a nervous breath that he had been holding in since he took Blaine's hand in his. And gosh, if their hands didn't fit together perfectly. It was like Blaine's hand was made to be clasped in his, the pure thought alone sent shivers up Kurt's spine. There simply weren't any words in any language that would ever be able to describe how this felt, just an overwhelming sense of 'this is right where I should be,' walking lazily along on a lovely summer night with Blaine by his side.

They walked for a while, trying to prolong their time together. Blaine found them a bench to sit on because, truth be told, his legs were super tired. They settled on the bench, hands still tangled together, when Kurt had a spell of curiosity wash over him.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" he wondered, hoping that he wasn't overstepping or anything.

Blaine paused for a second before nodding hesitantly, "Yeah, this past year I had a boyfriend named Tyler, but it wasn't anything serious." **_It was nothing like this is. Nothing like I feel when I'm with you. Nothing like how I feel right now. He was nothing like you are. You are so much more than he will ever be,_** he added mentally, "What about you?"

Kurt slowly shook his head, "No, but living in Ohio, not too many choices, are there?" he laughed humorlessly.

"No, I totally get that. Well, I went to an all-boys school, so I'd say that helped my chances out a lot," Blaine joked.

"Very true," Kurt laughed, this time genuinely, "I guess I just never had anybody like me like that," he shrugged.

"I can't imagine why," Blaine said before he could stop himself.

Kurt was taken aback by this, if one could imagine that, "What do you mean?" he wondered.

Blaine thought for a second, trying to figure out how he wanted to put this, he took a steady breath, "What I mean, is that I can't imagine how you wouldn't have someone who liked you like that."

"Why?" Kurt asked, his heart racing, not entirely able to believe his ears at what Blaine was saying.

"Because you're amazing," Blaine said bluntly.

Kurt shook his head, "You can't possibly think that."

"Why can't I?"

"Because you haven't known me for all that long," Kurt reminded him.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't know enough," Blaine countered, Kurt sending him a questioning glance, "Kurt, I don't have to have known you forever to think that you're amazing."

"Do you really think that?" Kurt felt a faint flush crawling up his neck.

"Absolutely," Blaine answered immediately, "I would never lie to you."

"Thank you," Kurt said, his voice a little shaky, staring into Blaine's golden eyes as if they were a life boat and he could sink at any moment.

"Any time," Blaine smiled gently, rubbing his thumb across Kurt's knuckles, "It's weird though, because I know that we've only known each other for like a week, but sometimes I really do feel like I've known you my whole life," he said, his eyes trailing down and then quickly back up Kurt's face.

"So do I," Kurt agreed, taking note in the way Blaine's eyes averted themselves, "but I like that a lot though, how easy it is to be with you."

"Me too," Blaine's eyes betrayed him once more. They flickered down to Kurt's lips again. Blaine could feel his self-control slipping right out of his grasp, he slid himself closer on the bench so that their thighs were brushing together. Blaine reached his free hand out and cupped Kurt's cheek, threading his fingertips in Kurt's _oh-so-soft _hair, running his thumb across the Porcelain skin of Kurt's defined cheekbone.

Kurt felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, "_Blaine,_" he whispered, now suddenly super aware of how close their faces were, he could almost taste Blaine's sweet breath on his tongue.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at Kurt through his thick eyelashes.

"_Kiss me_," he said simply. Blaine slowly inched forward until finally, their lips touched.

And if you had asked them, fireworks wouldn't even begin to describe it. This wasn't something a movie could put into words, it was like every beautiful feeling in this world rolled up into one. Kurt felt like he was melting into their kiss. Because, Jesus Christ, Blaine's lips were so smooth and soft and wonderful. And in this moment, there was only one person that mattered, and that person was Blaine. Kurt could stay here forever and never have a problem, like if all of a sudden the entire world faded away, he wouldn't even have the right mind to care, because Blaine's lips were on his, and nothing else could ever compare to that.

They both pulled away slowly, Kurt resting his forehead against Blaine's, "Wow," Blaine whispered, "that was..." his voice trailed off.

"Perfect," Kurt breathed, finishing off his sentence, "absolutely perfect."

"God yes," Blaine agreed, "Kurt...I..."

"Yes Blaine?"

"_Please_ be my boyfriend," he said breathlessly.

Kurt looked at him, baffled for a second, before giggling, "Yes," he said, barely able to contain his smile.

Blaine broke out into one of his adorable smiles as Kurt planted another kiss to his lips, just because he could. It was simple and short, but still as mind-blowing as the last one had been.

"Shall I walk you back home?" Blaine asked him once they pulled back away, Kurt nodded to him.

Kurt's hotel turned out to be right around the corner from where they were because of how long and far they had walked. Kurt turned and faced him once they reached the door.

"I had an amazing time tonight Blaine," he said.

"So did I," Blaine agreed.

"And I expect to see you at the café promptly at eleven o'clock tomorrow morning," Kurt joked, trying to keep a straight face but failing.

Blaine laughed openly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, drawing him into a tight hug, Kurt's arms ending up around his shoulders. He pulled away a few seconds later, kissing him sweetly one more time before Kurt had to go.

"Goodnight Kurt," he whispered onto his lips.

"Goodnight Blaine," Kurt whispered back, before turning around and going in through the door.

This had officially turned out to be the best day of Blaine Anderson's life.


	7. Chapter 7

"I realized something last night," Kurt said the next morning as they sat together with their coffees. Their fingers were comfortably entwined on top of the table, which Blaine had initiated this time, loads more confident to do so than he had been the night before.

Blaine made a noise in the back of his throat in acknowledgement as he took a sip of his medium drip, "And what may that be?" he quirked his eyebrow up a tiny bit.

"That I don't have your phone number," Kurt answered.

Blaine's eyes widened, "Oh my-wow, you're right," he realized, "Here, gimme your phone," he held his free hand out. Kurt reached into his pocket, pulling out his iPhone and placing it in Blaine's open hand. Blaine tapped on it for a few seconds before looking up and smiling brightly, "And now you can no longer say that."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's perfectly endearing nature, shooting Blaine a quick text that said is his name so that he would have his number, too, "I dare say I can't."

"What made you think of it?" Blaine asked curiously. It's not like he hadn't noticed it before, but he wasn't sure if Kurt had, too, well, until now.

Kurt turned a little shy, "Well, I, uhm, when I got back to my room and got all settled and everything last night," _After I had finished completely freaking out, _he thought, not daring to say that out loud, "I wanted to talk to you more, so I figure a phone call would work. Only, when I went through my phone to actually call you, I couldn't find a number to call you on anywhere," he knew his cheeks were getting all flushed as he explained this.

"That's adorable," Blaine blurted, only deepening Kurt's blush. Wes and David always told him that he hadn't been born with a filter, and if he had been, then he just had no idea as to how to use it at all, "But I'd be lying if I told you that I didn't try to do the same thing."

"That's very sweet of you," Kurt said, his blush still ever-present and showing no signs of fading any time soon, "Well now that we have the means of doing so, it won't be a problem anymore!" he said excitedly. He flipped their hands so that the back of Blaine's was flat on the table, palm open, with Kurt lazily tracing patterns onto Blaine's palm with his fingertips.

"I know! I have to warn you though, my texting skills are out of this world. So, you better be able to keep up," he said, his joking tone emphasized with a wink added onto the end of his sentence.

"Oh really?" Blaine nodded smugly back to him, "Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see," he said, his voice light and flowing happily.

"That sounds an awful lot like a challenge Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, barely even able to keep his laughter in.

"Did it? Oh, you don't even know what you just got yourself into, Blaine Anderson," he played along, laughing them both over the edge and into a chorus of laughter. When they calmed back down, Kurt spoke up again, "You know, Rachel is dying to meet you."

"Is she really?" Blaine almost squeaked out.

"Yeah, but you really don't have to meet her if you don't want to," Kurt was quick to add.

"No, no, I'd love to meet her," Blaine said honestly, "It's just, she sounds a little...scary from the way you talk about her."

"Well, intense and a little insane, but not scary," Kurt laughed, he didn't even think it was possible for someone to be afraid of Rachel, "Yeah, she's about five feet tall and completely over-the-top sometimes, but you have nothing to worry about."

"Because you'll protect me?" Blaine feigned a worried face.

"Of course," Kurt reassured him, visibly catching Blaine shiver slightly as he ran his finger lightly up from the bottom of Blaine's palm to the tip of his pointer finger and back down again. Kurt found it surprisingly satisfying that he could hold this kind of power over Blaine.

"Well in that case, I'd love to meet her!" he said happily, "You could bring her here one morning, if you would want to do that."

"But that's supposed to be _my _time with you," Kurt huffed, "I guess I could share you for a morning if you insist," he rolled his eyes to be even more dramatic.

"Did I tell you that you were adorable before? Because if I didn't, then I should definitely tell you that you're really adorable," Blaine said, his melodious laughter ringing in Kurt's ears and affection clear in his eyes.

"Well then I must be thanking you," Kurt said, "I mean, I do try."

"And let me tell you, you most certainly succeed," and then Kurt was blushing from head to toe.

"But Blaine, I'm serious, I can tell her to hold off for a while if you don't want to meet her just yet," he said, looking down, his eyes following the trail he was making on Blaine's palm.

"And I was being serious when I said that I'd love to," Blaine said sincerely, "She's your best friend. Isn't there some rule about the 'Best Friend Seal of Approval' or whatever?" he asked, effectively lightening their mood back up.

Kurt shot him a sideways glance, "While I think that the two of you are going to get along just fine and that you have absolutely nothing to worry about, it wouldn't matter if Rachel gave me her 'seal of approval' or not."

"Really?"

"Absolutely, my feelings for you are what they are regardless of what anyone else thinks," Kurt explained simply. Blaine stared at him in awe, "What?" he asked, feeling self-conscious.

Blaine had a contemplative look in his eye, "I find that I'm using the word adorable too much. So, I'm trying to think of a different word to use instead," he thought to himself for another second, "Aha! I got it!"

"Care to share?" Kurt giggled at his excitement.

"You're darling!" he said, looking quite proud of himself.

"Why thank you. You're quite charming yourself, you know," the corners of Kurt's lips trying to twitch up into an impossibly bigger smile.

"Aw shucks," Blaine waved him off with his free hand.

"I swear, you were born in the wrong time period," Kurt noted aloud.

"And why's that?" Blaine wondered. Other people had told him so, but he was curious as to why Kurt thought so, too.

"Because you're such a gentleman, and you're so dapper, and you're incredibly sweet, and you use words like 'darling.' It's just that no other guy in this century would say things like that. And I mean that in a very endearing and wonderful sort of way," he was quick to add on.

Blaine laughed silently, "Well, thanks, that's very affectionate of you," he said, earning himself a look from Kurt that he was expecting to get.

"You're quite welcome," Kurt answered, looking up at the clock on the wall and then back into Blaine's honey, golden eyes, "Well, as it is 12:30, and as we have come to make that our designated departure time, shall we be off?"

Blaine's fingers curled around Kurt's in his palm, "We shall," he said, they got up and exited together. They, like always, walked to Kurt's hotel first because it was further away, this time, though, hand in hand, as boyfriends, and that was one of the greatest feelings either boy had ever come to know. And this time, instead of just a small, friendly goodbye, they kissed for a few seconds, whispering sweet things to each other before they parted for the remainder of the day. Those were definitely changes that were made for the better.

* * *

It was almost 10 o'clock when Kurt got his first text.

**Hey there Darling Boy :)**

_Hi there Dapper Boy. How are you on this fine evening?_

**Quite well, and you?**

_ Tired, but very glad that I'm talking to you :)_

**There you go again with your adorableness.**

_Oh hush, you're just trying to flatter me._

**...maybe...or maybe you're just really sweet and I feel the need to tell you.**

Kurt giggled at his phone.

_Then by all means, do as you please._

**I will, hurumph.**

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend's antics.

_So, I talked to Rachel today when I got back._

**Aaaaaand...?**

_Aaaaaand would tomorrow be too soon? She was sort of freaking out as soon as I told her she could finally meet you._

**Not at all! That would be perfectly fine with me.**

_Okay great! So tomorrow, normal time, our table?_

**As if I would have it any other way. I'll see you then, Kurt.**

_Goodnight Blaine :) XO_

**Sweet dreams Darling Boy :) XO**


	8. Chapter 8

"Rachel, I swear to God, if you don't shut the hell up in the next three minutes, I am going to slap you back to Ohio myself, and I mean that in the nicest way possible," Kurt said the next morning. They were on the familiar walk Kurt took every day on his way to the café. He knew this path like it was the walk to his own house, he could get there with his eyes closed if he had to.

"But Kurt!" she protested, "I'm so excited! I finally get to meet your boyfriend!" she said, skipping alongside him on the street.

"I know, I know. Just...can you try to tone it down a _little bit_ so that you don't completely scare him off?"

"Fine, alright, okay, yes, sure, I'll tone it down for your _sweeeeetie, _your _hooooooney,_ your _booooooyfriend,_ your _Blaaaainey-boo_," she said in a singsong voice.

"Oh hush, will you?" he pleaded, a smile growing on his lips.

Rachel gasped, "Well look at you! Getting all giddy! And are you-oh my God! You're totally blushing!" she laughed.

"Rachelllllll," he begged, trying to cover his face, "C'mon, quit it!"

She poked him in the side, "You really like him, don't you?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I _really_ like him," he said breathlessly, Blaine's honey colored eyes flashed through his mind.

"I know," she giggled, "Are we almost there?" her eyes looked at every shop around them.

"Yeah," Kurt said, spotting the familiar café that he had grown so fond of. Because, in all honesty, this café would always have a special place in his heart. It was where he met Blaine.

"So are we going to go in? Or are you just going to stare dreamily at it the whole time?" she laughed at him.

"Oh, shut up," he mumbled, pushing past the door. His eyes scanned the shop, looking for a familiar head of dark curls, but spotting none. They got on line, ordering their coffees and Kurt ordering Blaine's medium drip for him, blushing furiously at the "Oh Kurt! You know his coffee order!? How romantic!" comment from Rachel. He and Rachel talked for a few minutes, his eyes almost glued to the door, when finally a sparkling pair of golden eyes met his. He immediately smiled, his heart pounding in a familiar, pleasing way that always happened when he saw Blaine. He waved to Blaine, getting a blinding smile and an adorable wave back from him. He started giggling and Rachel turned around to see who he was waving to, her jaw might as well have dropped to the floor.

"Kurt, is that him? Because, holy sweet hell, you were _not _exaggerating! He is gorgeous, oh my- HI!" she said excitedly as Blaine reached their table.

"Hi!" he said back, extending his right hand out, "You must be Rachel, I'm Blaine," he said happily.

Instead of shaking his hand, she stood and nearly tackled him in a bone-crushing hug, "It's so nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you!" she pulled away, taking her seat again.

Blaine looked a little dazed as he sat down, but Kurt could tell that he was in full blown charm-mode for meeting her, "Likewise," he said and Rachel almost obviously swooned.Thank _God_ they hadn't taken Finn with them. He turned to Kurt, giving him his 'reserved for you' smile, the light dancing in his eyes.

"Hey," Kurt said shyly, grabbing Blaine's hand under the table and twining their fingers together.

"Hey you," Blaine said breathlessly, laughing quietly. Their eyes locked, they looked lost in each other, well, they always were. He rested his and Kurt's hands on his knee, rubbing his calloused thumb over Kurt's knuckles in a way that Kurt had come to adore.

"So Blaine!" Rachel said, completely oblivious to their little moment. They reluctantly turned their attention to her, "Where are you from?" she asked.

"Westerville, Ohio," he said in a proud voice, side-eying Kurt, waiting for her much anticipated reaction.

"Wait...you're from...did you say...how is that...what?" she sputtered, making the other two laugh.

"Kind of still blows my mind," Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, that is completely insane, in a wonderful, amazing...strange sort of way," she remarked, still looking confused, "How old are you?" she asked, trying to clear up her own confusion.

"Turned 18 last February," he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Huh, that's cool. Kurt turned 18 last-"

"May," Blaine answered for her.

"Yeah," she smiled, looking back and forth from boy to boy as they looked at each other, taking in their very obvious body language, "What about school in the fall? Do you know where you're going yet?'

Blaine nodded as he took another sip, "Yupp, going to NYU for music theory," he answered.

Her eyes lit up, "Oh! So you'll be in New York with Kurt and me!"

"I know," he said, openly catching Kurt's eyes in a loving glance, "Are you going to NYADA, too?" he turned back to her.

"Oh yes! Of course!" she exclaimed, "It's my dream school!"

Blaine looked at her a little funny before laughing, "Well then, that's fantastic. Have you always wanted to go there?"

"Uhm, not exactly," she said a bit uncertainly, "We both applied once we found out that Julliard didn't have a drama program."

"Ah," Blaine sympathized, "My friend Wes applied there, but he didn't get in. So, now he's going to law school instead," Kurt choked on his mocha, drawing Blaine's attention to him, "You okay?" he asked.

"Did you just say that Wes is going to law school? Wes? Like your best friend Wes?" he asked once he could breathe.

"I know, right?" Blaine laughed, "I know I paint a goofy picture of him, but he can be all business when he wants to be."

"But...but...but...a _lawyer_?" he attempted to clarify once more, getting a nod from Blaine, "That's intense."

"What can I say?" Blaine shrugged, "The man likes his gavel."

Kurt laughed, giving Blaine's hand a small squeeze under the table. Their eyes were locked again, like gold dripping into a sapphire sea. All Blaine wanted to do, more than anything, was to reach over and kiss him on the lips, but it would be quite awkward in their current situation.

But Rachel took that moment as an opportunity to clear her throat, "Uh I have to use the restroom for a moment. So, if you boys will excuse me..."

They looked at her and smiled, watching her as she made her way to the bathroom. Kurt gave Blaine a shy smile once they were alone, "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi there," Blaine said back just as quietly, a playful smile hanging on his lips, "How are you?" his voice noticeably softening, like his guard was coming back down now that it was just him and Kurt.

"I'm good, kind of wishing that is was just you and me here," he said honestly.

"While I do agree because I very genuinely enjoy your company," Kurt shot him the 'you are an adorable, dapper idiot' look that Blaine expected he would get, "Rachel isn't that bad, intense, like you said, and energetic, for sure, but definitely passionate."

"I think you just summed her up better than I ever could," Kurt joked.

"But I do wish the same thing," Blaine said, "I missed you yesterday after we left," he brought their hands up from where they were under the table, brushing his lips easily over Kurt's knuckles.

Kurt blushed, "I missed you, too," he scooted his chair so that their thighs were flush against each other through the tight material of their jeans. Blaine unlinked their hands, his arm wrapping around Kurt's waist, Kurt leaned into his side in comfort, "This is nice," he whispered.

"I think so, too, Darling Boy," Blaine said, pressing a kiss into Kurt's smooth, perfect hair. Kurt giggled and took a moment to think about how he loved how Blaine was so openly affectionate, how he was very spur-of-the-moment and spontaneous, in the best ways possible. The feeling of Blaine's muscular arm hooked around his waist and the strong hand resting on his hip made him feel so content that he could fall asleep. He would have said something back to him if Rachel hadn't chosen to be the Queen of Bad Timing and sat back down across from them.

She smiled, looking from boy to boy, "Sorry I'm not sorry, but you two couldn't be any more adorable even if you tried to be."

The other two shared a secret smile at the use of the word 'adorable,' laughing at their overuse of the word the day before, now an inside joke that they kept between them. They all chatted happily for the better part of an hour, Rachel very obviously charmed by Blaine's charismatic personality. Who wasn't? Kurt just sat there for the most part, snuggled into Blaine's side, listening to them talk, thankful that his best friend got along so well with his boyfriend. When they figured it was time to leave, they decided to go to Blaine's hotel first, for the first time.

Rachel and Blaine exchanged a pleasant goodbye with the promise of a 'we have to do this again sometime.' Rachel quickly realized that they probably wanted a minute or two to say goodbye to each other so she excused herself with a "I'll just be over there..." as she walked away and peeked through the windows of some shops next to where they were. They laughed fondly at how awful she was at being subtle.

"Okay, so I have one question," said Kurt once it was just the two of them.

"Ask away," Blaine said, swinging their hands at their sides.

"Why do we always stop at my hotel first if yours is so much closer?" he asked with a sly glint in his eye.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, "I like taking the other way more because it gives me more time to be with you."

"Oh," Kurt blushed, "Then by all means," he laughed. He noticed Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder and past him towards the door, "Do you have to go?"

Blaine nodded, "Sadly I do, but alas I shall call you later," he said positively.

"My boyfriend says alas," Kurt teased, making him laugh, "But that does sound fantastic, my dear," he said.

"Then, until later, my darling?" Blaine played along, partially using the nickname he had come to adopt for Kurt.

"Until then," Kurt smiled. He reached out to place his hand on Blaine's cheek, drawing him into a kiss that lasted for a few seconds.

They pulled away, Blaine had a new light in his eye, "Bye Kurt," he said in his soft, gentle voice.

"Bye Blaine," he said back affectionately, pulling his hands away and turning to walk back to Rachel. He didn't even try to hide the goofy grin that he felt was currently spreading on his lips. He was falling for Blaine Anderson, and falling harder than he ever could have imagined.


	9. Chapter 9

_"We should go out."_

"But Kurt, we go out every day. What if I want to be a couch potato or something? Maybe I just want to sit on my butt forever and never step outside ever again," Blaine teased. It had been approximately a week and a half since he had met Rachel. She went out for coffee with them one other time, but she mostly just let the two of them have the alone time together that they so obviously wanted to have.

_"That's not what I meant and you know it,"_ Kurt huffed on the other end of the phone.

Blaine gasped dramatically, loud enough that Kurt would be able to hear it, placing his hand on his chest before remembering that Kurt couldn't see him, "Are you asking me out on a...a...a date?"

_"You know, I waaaaas, but I might have to take it back because you are too lazy to go outside anymore..."_

"You're more than welcome to join me here for a movie marathon if you want," Blaine offered genuinely.

He heard Kurt pause on his side of the line, "_...really?"_

"Of course silly, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's endearing surprise.

_"So you'd really want to just sit around and do that all day?" _he asked again, sounding a little disbelieving.

"Why not?" Blaine offered up, "If you would be fine with that," he was quick to say, not wanting to make Kurt do something that he didn't want to do.

_"No, I'd-I'd love to!"_ Kurt said immediately, _"I need a nice, lazy day, you know?" _Blaine chuckled again into the phone,_"When you have to deal with Rachel and all of her tourist-y mannerisms for three weeks straight, a person needs a break,"_ he laughed to himself this time.

"Then it sounds like you, my darling, could use a relaxing, do-nothing day."

_"My goodness, I think it does!"_ Kurt giggled.

"And you could spend it with yours truly, you know, if that would suit your fancy," Blaine said in a nonchalant voice.

_"If I have to,"_ Blaine could hear the eye roll in Kurt's voice before the seriousness faded away and he just started giggling uncontrollably, _"But in all honesty, that sounds like a wonderful idea. When would you want to have this amazing-sounding, lazy day?"_

Blaine paused for a moment, "Would saying 'tomorrow' make me sound overwhelmingly eager?"

_"Absolutely not, because if you didn't say it, I would have."_

"So then, lemme try again. Does tomorrow work for you?"

_"I dunno, you'll have to let me check my schedule,"_ Kurt said casually.

"You cute jerk," Blaine mumbled. He laid himself down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, smiling despite himself.

_"Blaaaaaaaaaine, you know I'm just kidding!"_

"It's nearly impossible to say something serious when you go all 'cutie-pie' on me."

_"Oh, so you think I'm cute, do you?"_ he could hear the smirk that he was certain Kurt was wearing.

"Have I not made that clear enough?"

_"No, no, no, you have,"_ Kurt said, _"I just like hearing you say it,"_ his voice getting noticeably softer.

"Oh, well in that case, it is getting quite late cutie," he played.

He guessed Kurt took a look at the clock, which almost read midnight, by the way he took a few seconds before he answered, _"It is,"_ Kurt sighed, _"What time should I come over tomorrow?"_

"Eleven?" Blaine threw out onto the table because that was their normal coffee time anyway.

_"Works for me!"_ Kurt said happily, _"See you then?"_

"You know it," Blaine replied, "Hey Kurt?"

_"Yeah?"_

"I like you an awful lot," he said sweetly because he knew that it would make Kurt happy.

_"I like you an awful lot, too,"_ Blaine wished that he could see the blush staining Kurt's cheeks and the shy smile that was most likely hanging on his lips, _"Goodnight Blaine."_

"Night Kurt," he whispered, only hitting the 'End Call' button when he heard Kurt hand up on the other end. He let out a long sigh as he put his phone down on his chest and laced his fingers together behind his head.

He and Kurt had been on the phone for a long time, no a long time wasn't even enough to cover it. It was five minutes to midnight when they finally hung up and Kurt had called him at eight o'clock-ish, give or take ten to fifteen minutes. He thought about this constantly, how talking to Kurt was so effortlessly easy. It wasn't something that they had to work at, it just...happened every time they spoke to each other. And the scary part, was how brutally honest they were with each other. He didn't have to have a filter around Kurt, he didn't have to watch his every word or always be on his toes waiting for insults to be slung his way or afraid of what others would say to him. In fact, he loved hearing what Kurt had to say, how Kurt trusted him enough to even tell him half of the things that he had already told him.

They were always one hundred percent honest with each other. They said what they wanted to say when they wanted to say it, no reservations, no discomfort, only ease and acceptance. It scared Blaine, how he wanted to tell Kurt everything, how his day was, how he was feeling, about his family, about his past, all of the things he never talked about to anyone. He wasn't one to open up, ever, and it took him a while to tell someone almost all of the things that he had already told Kurt. Sure, he hadn't told him about some things, but for only knowing each other for about two weeks, this was huge for Blaine. He was going to tell Kurt everything eventually, that wasn't even an option or something he had to worry about. It would all come out at some point and he knew that it wouldn't be easy when that day came, but it would be _Kurt_ that he would talk to about all of the hard stuff. Kurt would hold him and hold his hand and get him through it, listening all the while.

He smiled to himself. He thought of the way Kurt's fingers felt perfect when they were intertwined with his own. He thought of how special and content he felt when Kurt was in his arms. He thought of how safe and secure he felt when Kurt's strong arms were wrapped around him. He thought of how warm and smooth Kurt's skin felt beneath his lips when he would press a kiss to his temple or to his forehead. He thought of how soft and gentle Kurt's lips felt when they were moving against his own. Kissing Kurt never failed to take his breath away, the way he would wrap his arms around Blaine's neck or cup Blaine's cheek with his delicate hand, just thinking about it was giving Blaine goose bumps.

Kurt was always on his mind, even at the most random of moments, which amused him sometimes. Like how something as simple as a rose brought his thoughts to Kurt, because Kurt always seemed to smell like roses, and something sweet that Blaine couldn't exactly put a concrete name to.

Finding Kurt had been one of the single greatest moments of Blaine's life. Because not only did he get someone that he could hold or kiss just because he felt like it, he found someone who finally made him feel like he was worth something, like he was good enough. Kurt made it all worth it, all of the hard stuff, all of the difficult times when giving up seemed like the easiest option, all of it. Kurt with his beautiful smiled and his eyes that someone could _drown in_ because they were so amazingly blue. Kurt with his adorable blush and his dimples that only came out when he was smiling really wide. Kurt was everything that Blaine could hope to find in a person. He was kind, caring, and an amazing listener, while being able to remain strong, independent, and unique all at the same time. Kurt was so unlike anyone Blaine had ever met before, it was nice to meet someone besides Wes and David that was always being himself, despite the opinions of others.

You could say that Blaine hadn't had the fortune of being given a good support system. He often thought about how maybe that's why he spent time with his two best friends. They always encouraged Blaine to be himself and were always there for him as a listening ear or, even on some occasions, a shoulder to cry on. If ever Blaine didn't even want to be in his own house, he knew that he would be welcome to stay at Wes or David's for as long as he needed to. He would always be grateful for the fact that he had the two of them to lean on.

But right now, his thoughts were focused on how Kurt was coming over tomorrow, he felt a smile creeping onto his lips again. With all of the clothes laying all over the floor and the dishes that were almost overflowing in the sink, his room wasn't exactly ready for company, it was barely able to sustain human life at all. But that's what you get when you give an eighteen year old boy a room all to himself for an entire summer. He would have to do that all eventually, but being tired and too eager for the morning to come, he would do it all when he woke up in the morning so that he couldn't just dirty it all up again. Tomorrow would be the first time Kurt was over and he wanted to make a good impression. He couldn't have Kurt come over to a pig-sty of a room; that would be absolutely disastrous.

So he got up and set an alarm for nine; that had to be early enough for him to be able to pick everything up. He changed out of his day clothes and into his pajamas, which were just an old pair of gray Dalton sweatpants. He jumped into bed and pulled the covers up to his neck, the feel of the cool air from the air-conditioner on his warm, tanned skin chilling him. He snuggled into a pillow, wishing it was Kurt instead of a lifeless object, and breathed in deeply, disappointed when he wasn't met with the smell of roses to fill his senses. But he would have all of that soon enough. He fell asleep to those thoughts and dreamt of the boy who was beginning to claim his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

"God, I missed you so much," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. He found himself wrapped up in Blaine's arm as soon as they reached his room; Blaine nearly tackled him to the ground. He had met Kurt in the lobby and showed him the way up to his room so that he wouldn't get lost.

"Missed you, too," Blaine whispered back, his hands splayed on Kurt's back, his face buried in Kurt's neck, his rosy scent immediately soothing Blaine's heart.

Kurt pressed a kiss to the heated skin on Blaine's neck and pulled away to look into his dripping honey eyes, "I'm glad we get to hang out today though."

"Me too," Blaine replied. His gaze went to Kurt's outfit, he raised his eyebrows and had a small smile playing on his lips, "But there is no way you are wearing that."

Kurt was taken aback, "And why not?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Because you are not wearing designer jeans, Doc Martins, and Marc Jacobs during a movie marathon," Blaine laughed at Kurt's shocked reaction, "Not that you don't look gorgeous, because trust me you do, but that stuff can't be comfortable to lounge in all day," he assumed.

Kurt shrugged, "I'm really okay Bl-"

Blaine shot him a knowing look, "You may be able to fool Finn and Rachel, but I know the downsides to designer clothes, one of which being their lack of comfort."

"Oh, so you know everything, do you?" Kurt teased, too proud to admit defeat just yet.

"Yeah," Blaine said with a smug grin, "Absolutely everything."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine nodded to him, "So, if you are as all-knowing as you claim to be, what am I going to do next?" he asked, thinking up a plan.

Blaine thought for a second, "I think you're going to kiss me," he smiled.

"Do you?" Kurt played.

"Like I said: absolutely," Blaine retorted.

Kurt didn't even dignify that with a response, he just leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. Blaine breathed in sharply through his nose, not fully expecting Kurt to do it so quickly, but he relaxed after a second of recognition. They moved their lips against each other for a minute or so, Kurt's fingers tangled themselves in the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck, he felt Blaine sigh against his lips as he did so.

Kurt pulled away far sooner than Blaine would have liked, "It looks like you were right," he said.

"Yeah," Blaine chuckled, "If that's what being a smart ass gets me, maybe I should do it more often."

"Only if you're lucky," Kurt winked, lightly kissing his lips one more time before pulling out of their embrace, leaving Blaine still wanting more.

"Seriously though, I am not letting you 'lounge' all day in that," Blaine pressed once more.

"Then what do you suppose I wear? Just in case you hadn't noticed, I didn't exactly bring clothes to change into," Kurt pointed out.

"Well duh, I'm going to give you stuff to wear," Blaine countered. He gestured to what he was wearing, which was a red Dalton sweatshirt and black sweatpants.

Kurt's eyes went wide, "You want me to wear..._sweatpants_?" he asked tentatively.

Blaine laughed, "Oh don't act like you don't own sweats."

"I don't wear them in front of other people," Kurt responded, exasperated.

"Then buckle up buttercup and prepare yourself because that is exactly what you are doing," Blaine said as he went and walked to his other room to get Kurt clothes from his drawer.

Kurt huffed out loud, "You're lucky I like you!" he yelled so that Blaine would be able to hear him.

"I know!" Blaine yelled back.

Kurt couldn't suppress the laugh that he felt bubbling up in the back of his throat. Blaine didn't realize how lucky he really was that he was going to see Kurt in something other than his designer clothing because that was positively unheard of. Only a few people had seen him in sweats, so this was kind of a big deal. He was comfortable around Blaine though, so why not? What could be the harm in it?

Blaine emerged from his room about a minute later, the smile on his face so bright, Kurt almost had to get a pair of sunglasses to wear. He handed him a gray hoodie, a well-worn concert t-shirt, and navy sweats. Kurt looked at the clothes a little skeptically as he took them from him, "The bathroom's on the left if you want to change in there," Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded, "Like I said before, you are _so_ lucky that you are getting me to do this," he said with a kiss to Blaine's cheek. He heard Blaine laugh as he walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

He put the sweatpants on after a minute of struggle trying to get out of his jeans, and threw the t-shirt on with ease. Before he put the sweatshirt on, though, he brought it up to his nose and simply breathed in. God, how was it that Blaine always smelled so good, like coffee? Because Blaine's smell was becoming one of his favorite scents in the world. The immediate flood of comfort that washed over him that came along with Blaine's scent was intoxicating. And, truth be told, he loved wearing Blaine's clothes. He loved that face that Blaine would offer it, it made him feel extremely special. He wouldn't say this out loud either, but he even wore Blaine's cardigan, the one that he had let Kurt wear when they were walking back from the first time they had plans to meet up at the coffee shop, around his room whenever he missed him. It was a constant reminder that Blaine was there and that Blaine was his, two thoughts that brought him more happiness than even words could give him. He pulled the sweatshirt over his head and walked back out into the main part of his room that had the TV and a couch situated in front of it. The smell of the popcorn that Blaine was making in the little kitchen area hit him in the face like a truck, he couldn't remember the last time he had a day like this, carefree and stress free.

Blaine must have heard him come in, he turned his head around to Kurt for a second and smiled, "Now, you can't tell me that you aren't loads more comfortable than you were before."

"I know, I know," he mumbled, trying to keep the annoyed act up, but failing completely. He walked over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind him. He hooked his chin over Blaine's shoulder, "Thank you," he said genuinely.

Blaine turned around in his arms and kissed the tip of his nose, "Anytime," his eyes went from Kurt's to down his body and back up, "And just for the record, you look amazing no matter what you're wearing."

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up, "While I think you are outrageously sweet," he started with a kiss to Blaine's cheek, "I also think that you sit on a throne of lies."

Blaine gasped, "I do not!"

Kurt scrunched up his nose and nodded, "Yes you do."

"Do not," he huffed again, sounding like a five year old, "I never tell lies."

"Uh huh," Kurt said skeptically.

"Butt muffin," Blaine said under his breath.

"Poop nugget," Kurt retorted playfully, nuzzling their noses together and sending them into a fit of laughter.

Kurt went back into the other room to wait for Blaine to finish with the popcorn. He came out with the food and two waters a minute later, placing them on the floor at their feet. He stopped in front of the TV once he had put everything down, "What do you wanna watch?" he asked.

"Dunno," Kurt answered, "You can pick the first one."

"You sure?" Blaine offered politely.

"Yupp," Kurt confirmed.

Blaine turned and opened a cabinet full of movies. He picked one out and held it out questioningly, "How about 'Super 8'?" he wondered, having no idea what movie to pick out for them to watch.

Kurt smiled, "Sounds awesome."

And with that, Blaine put it into the DVD player and sat down next to him on the couch. He hit play and then looked in between them to see all the space there was. Kurt had a shy look on his face, like he wanted to move over, but was too nervous to, "You know, you don't have to stay all the way over there the whole time," he said in what he hoped sounded like an encouraging voice.

Kurt smiled and slid over so that he was right next to him. Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Kurt snuggled into his side, his head resting partially on Blaine's shoulder and partially on his chest, "I like this way better," Kurt commented once he was settled, his arm draped across Blaine's stomach.

"Me too," Blaine agreed with a soft kiss to his temple.

Kurt decided, about halfway through the movie, that he loved cuddling with Blaine. Watching all of those cheesy romantic comedies hadn't really prepared him for what it felt like to be held by someone you cared for deeply and who cared for you back. This was probably the most relaxed Kurt had felt in weeks. He loved how he could feel the heat radiating off of Blaine's wonderfully tanned skin. He loved how Blaine was trailing his fingers up his arm in such a way that he was getting goose bumps. He loved how Blaine would rest his cheek against his hair or how he would randomly kiss the top of his head, just because he felt like it. He honestly just loved being close to Blaine and the soothing feeling that went along with it.

Not paying any attention to the movie, he nuzzled his nose in Blaine's neck and shut his eyes, taking note in the way Blaine seemed to hold him a little tighter.

"You're cute," Blaine whispered into his hair, the perfect strands tickling his lips.

"You're comfy," Kurt said without thinking.

He felt Blaine's chest vibrate with silent laughter, "I'm glad."

"Mmm," Kurt sighed, he felt Blaine's free hand brush his chestnut brown hair off of his forehead, his fingers lingering lightly on his skin.

"You look tired," Blaine noted, his voice quiet.

"Kurt shook his head subtly, "Nuh uh," he mumbled, "Just really comfortable."

"Ah," Blaine said in realization, "Agreed."

"I like it when you hold me," Kurt said before he could stop himself.

"Really?" Blaine asked in a whisper a second or two later.

"Yeah," he said with a nod, his cheek brushed against Blaine's sweatshirt.

"I like it, too," Blaine responded, Kurt could hear the smile in Blaine's voice clear as day.

Kurt angled his head up so that he could kiss the corner of Blaine's mouth before resting his head back down, "You're warm," he commented, his lips tingling.

"Am I?" Blaine wondered.

"Mhm," he hummed.

"Are you too hot? Do you want to take your sweatshirt off?" Blaine made to move away.

But Kurt made a noise in the back of his throat, shaking his head and tightening his hold on Blaine's middle, "No I'm fine, really," he reassured him, "Please don't move," he said in a small voice.

Blaine wrapped both arms around him to envelope him in a tight embrace, "I won't," he kissed Kurt's forehead, "I'm staying right here, okay?" Kurt nodded wordlessly into the crook of his neck. Blaine snuck his hand into Kurt's sweatshirt to rub soothing circles to his back over the t-shirt that separated his hand from Kurt's bare skin, "This okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt whispered, "Feels nice," he closed his eyes again and relaxed completely into Blaine's touch. Blaine rested his cheek on top of Kurt's head lightly again, trying to remind him that he was right there, because Kurt's hand was closed in a tight fist around Blaine's sweatshirt as if he might disappear. Blaine let his eyes flutter shut as he focused on just him and Kurt. He listened as Kurt's breath evened out and it sounded like he fell asleep. He felt himself start to doze off a few minutes later after he was almost positive Kurt wasn't awake anymore. He fell asleep with Kurt in his arms and a blissful smile on his lips, he felt more peaceful in that moment than he had in months. The soft sound of Kurt's breathing and the steady rise and fall of his chest lulling him right to sleep.

* * *

Blaine woke to see Kurt's sapphire eyes shining up at him and searching his face, "Hi there," he smiled.

"We fell asleep," Kurt commented with a giggle, "I can't believe we fell asleep."

"I can," Blaine said, "You looked sleepy before."

"And you're comfy," Kurt said again, pressing his cheek to Blaine's chest.

Blaine laughed, "Well I'm glad that's all I'm good for."

"Well that's not _all_ you're good for," Kurt brought his head up to look him in the eyes again.

"Yeah? What else is there?"

"You're a really good hugger, too," Kurt joked.

"Oh, is that it?"

"Yeah, and I guess you're a good kisser," he teased.

"You guess?"

Kurt scrunched his nose up, "No," he said, "I happen to have the fortune of knowing that you are a _fantastic _kisser."

"Oh, so I'm your human pillow and you use me for my kisses? I see it now," Blaine said in a fake offended voice.

"No, there's more..." Kurt said to be purposefully vague.

"Well since the truth is really coming out now, go right ahead," Blaine played.

"Oh hush," Kurt smacked him playfully on the arm. Blaine raised his eyebrows as if to say 'C'mon you have to tell me' and Kurt let out a deep breath, "Well I happen to like the fact that you are sweet enough to give me cavities."

Blaine snorted, "Really?"

"Absolutely," Kurt confirmed, "I also like how affectionate you are," he said, becoming more serious with his answers.

Blaine kissed his forehead, "Like this?"

"Yeah," Kurt laughed quietly, "Want me to keep going?"

"You have more? Oh, by all means. You have me far too curious to stop now," he answered, his golden eyes full of light.

"Hm," Kurt thought to himself, "Well I like very much how dorky and old-fashioned you are."

"I'm not sure if that 'dorky' comment offends me or not," Blaine teased.

"It was meant as a compliment because it is ridiculously endearing," Kurt clarified. Blaine made an 'oh I get it now' face, "I like how honest you are all the time," Blaine's features softened, "I like that you are an incredibly good listening-ear and that you make me comfortable enough for me to just be able to tell you things."

"I'm always here for that," Blaine said softly.

"I know," Kurt nodded, "Thank you," he said with a quick peck to his lips.

"Anytime," Blaine smiled.

Kurt sent him a smile back, "I think I like how we just can be with each other for a while and not get tired of one another the best though. Does that make any sense?" he asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Uh huh," Blaine hummed, "That makes perfect sense," he reassured, "And, just for the record, I like that, too," he said with a crooked smile.

Kurt's cheeks flushed a little, "Do I sound ridiculous?" he wondered aloud.

"Not ridiculous at all," Blaine said, he rested their foreheads together.

Kurt tilted his head up to capture Blaine's lips with his own, Blaine responded just as eagerly after the initial second of surprise. Kurt felt his heart do leaps when he realized that Blaine's lips were turned up into a smile as they moved against his. Blaine's hand traced indescribable patterns onto his arm, his touches light and delicate to match the slow, smooth movements of his lips. They kissed like this, easy and gentle, for as long as they could, only pulling away when the need for air became too great to deny any longer, their chests heaving and their breath heavy.

"So are you," Blaine whispered once he could, his eyes locked on Kurt's.

"So am I what?"

"A _fantastic_ kisser," Blaine breathed.

Kurt shook with quiet laughter, "Goofball," he played.

"You like it," Blaine replied with one of his breathtaking smiles.

"I do," Kurt said without hesitation, _I love it._


	11. Chapter 11

And that was it. Kurt was in love with Blaine. He knew there was the possibility of it happening and he also knew that he was falling for Blaine probably a lot quicker than he should, but in that moment, Kurt truly knew. He knew that he didn't know everything about him or the specifics of his past just yet, but that would come with time. He would be ready when Blaine wanted to tell him. But that didn't matter, nothing mattered. This wasn't something that would be defined by the things he didn't know, rather it would be defined by the things he already knew. He didn't have to know everything about Blaine to realize that he loved him. He knew enough. Like Blaine's secret, immense love of classical music and how he would gel his hair if he didn't feel confident enough to leave it curly, even if he absolutely detested gelling it. Or how Blaine's thick eyelashes looked when they were fanned out across his cheek as he slept. Or how goofy and adorable he was and the fact that he would get overly talkative when he was nervous. Or how his eyes would light up when he saw Kurt and that he had a smile that only was ever directed at Kurt.

But Kurt wasn't going to say it out loud just yet. He couldn't say it yet. The chance of being rejected was still fully on the table. And while it was highly unlikely that Blaine would laugh at him and never want to see him again, it was still a legitimate fear that he had firmly planted in the back of his mind. He would say it when he was more confident that Blaine would say it back. Blaine could think it was too early if he said it now. He would be content for the moment in showing it instead of saying it. His biggest fear, though, was Blaine not loving him back. That was his main reason for not just saying it then and there. It scared the ever-loving shit out of him. He and Blaine had grown so close in so short a time that losing him now would break Kurt completely. He couldn't lose Blaine, he hated even the mere thought of it. He would break into a million pieces with no way of being able to pick them all up if Blaine just disappeared from his life.

But, Jesus Christ, being alone with Blaine was so much better than he expected it would be. Not that he didn't like meeting up in the coffee shop every morning, because that usually ended up being the highlight of his day, but this was amazing. It wasn't like they couldn't kiss or anything when they were out, this was just so much more intimate, like somehow every kiss felt like something more. The simple fact that he could be wrapped up in Blaine's arms or vice versa and just lean in and kiss him at any given moment was something that was still new, but it was the good kind of new, like getting used to it wouldn't be unwelcome..._at all._ He loved that like this, he could have Blaine's honey eyes so close and that his lips were always so readily available.

"Kurt?" Blaine spoke, it shook Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he asked, Blaine's forehead tilted to rest against his.

"You kind of zoned out on me," Blaine laughed, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied nervously, "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Things," he said to be vague.

"Enlighten me," Blaine said, his thumb stroking Kurt's shoulder in a way that was turning him into a pile of goo literally at the touch of his fingertips.

"You," Kurt responded. He really didn't know what else to say considering that was actually what he was thinking about. So technically it wasn't lying either, just some strong withholding of the truth.

Blaine's eyes widened, "Really?"

Kurt nodded to him, "You act as though I could think of something else," he teased, although it was true.

"Look at who's being fluffy _now_," Blaine laughed quietly, "But you know, you could be thinking of other things."

"Oh yes, because I would be thinking of other things when I'm cuddling with my boyfriend," he said sarcastically, the words still felt amazing leaving his lips, "What else would I be thinking of?"

Blaine furrowed his brow in contemplation, "Penguins," he decided.

"Penguins, Blaine, really?" Kurt snorted.

"I don't know!" Blaine shrugged, "The human mind is vast and not easy to control."

"Well," Kurt started, "I'll have you know that when your lips are so close, there is only one thing I can think of."

"And I'm guessing it has nothing to do with penguins?" Blaine bit his lip as his gaze travelled down the smooth planes of Kurt's face.

"Nothing whatsoever," he said surely, nudging his nose against Blaine's.

Blaine cupped the side of his neck and caught his lips in a searing kiss that could only be described as ending too close to when it began, "That what you think of?" he whispered, his voice slightly gravelly.

Kurt nodded subtly, "You know me far too well," he kissed the tip of Blaine's nose to make him laugh.

"I like to think so," he said through a smile.

"Me too," Kurt laughed.

They had a couple seconds of comfortable silence when they both realized at the same time that the movie had ended, "Well, what do you want to watch now?" Blaine said to break the silence.

"Dunno."

"Nuh uh, none of that," Blaine shook his head and rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's arm, "It's your turn, I did the first one."

"Fine," Kurt huffed, he got up to scan the DVD rack. The unwelcome rush of cold air once he no longer had Blaine's body heat made him shiver. The apartment was quite literally _freezing_ he realized. He brought the sleeves of his sweatshirt down past his hands and brought them up to his cheeks in an attempt to warm his face. His eyes lit up when they reached a certain movie, he pulled it out and held it out once he turned around for Blaine to see, "_Pride and Prejudice_Blaine?" he asked, the light dancing in his eyes.

"What? Keira Knightly and Matthew Macfadyen are superb," he said defensively.

"I never disagreed," Kurt put the DVD in its player, "I was just a little surprised to see that you had it."

"I'll have you know that I can appreciate a good love story and brilliant chemistry," Blaine retorted playfully.

"I don't doubt that for a second," Kurt said as he settled back into Blaine's side and tried to soak up as much of his body heat as he could.

"You cold?" Blaine asked, his arm rubbing up and down Kurt's back once his arm was around him. Kurt was basically sitting in his lap. His one arm was would tightly behind Blaine's lower back and his other arm was so that his hand was tracing lazy patterns onto Blaine's chest. His ass was on one side of Blaine and his legs were across Blaine's lap, his feet on the other side of him.

Kurt nodded, "A little, but you're not, so that is lovely."

Blaine laughed to himself, "I'm glad you think so," he wrapped his other arm around Kurt and held him close.

"It's nice," Kurt hummed, nuzzling his cheek into Blaine's chest, "I like that you're always so warm."

"Do you?" Blaine wondered.

"Of course," Kurt replied, he pressed his lips to the spot on Blaine's chest where his head just was before putting it back down on the same spot. Blaine knew that there were two layers that just separated Kurt's lips from him, but_sweetbabyfuckingjesus _that did things to his heart, which was currently beating like he had just run a marathon.

They focused their attention on the movie, well Kurt did. His hand was now settled on Blaine's side and Blaine's hold on him loosened once he had warmed back up. Blaine was paying a bit more attention to the fact that he had such a beautiful boy in his arms. The way Kurt would rub his cheek against his chest and the way his soft hair would tickle the skin on Blaine's neck and how he would yawn so adorably at the most random moments and...well, his list could really go on for hours. Kurt shifted his weight a slight bit and picked his head up to catch Blaine's eyes about halfway through the movie.

"You're not watching the movie," Kurt smirked.

"I've seen it," Blaine said simply, "In the immortal words of someone that is ridiculously special to me: there aren't a lot of other things I can think about when I'm cuddling with my boyfriend," he quoted loosely.

Kurt hit his chest with a light smack, "This person of yours sounds smart."

"He is," Blaine nodded, "Smart, amazing, witty, kind, funny, wonderful, and not to mention outrageously gorgeous," he added playfully, all of that was true though.

"He must be a real catch," Kurt said, his heart fluttering, at the compliments being sent his way.

"You have no idea. I got really lucky that I found him," he said honestly.

"I'm sure he feels the exact same way," Kurt said, his voice soft as he lifted his hand from Blaine's hip to hold his cheek.

"I didn't even think I had a chance when I met him," he whispered.

"Why's that?" Kurt asked equally as quietly.

"Because he's everything," Blaine breathed into the small distance between them, "He is everything a person should be. I only met him three weeks ago, but I feel like I've known him my entire life," Blaine's eyes looked like they were made of glass, "I was so afraid that he wouldn't like me back."

"You shouldn't have been," Kurt said quickly, he decided that now was a good time to refer to himself as himself again, "I saw that you were all of those things after ten minutes of talking to you," he stroked Blaine's cheek with the pad of his thumb. Blaine practically melted into his touch. Kurt could hear his own heartbeat in his ears.

"Really?"

Kurt smiled softly, "I never lie to you, Blaine," he leaned in to brush his lips over Blaine's.

"Me either," Blaine said, "Y-you just mean a lot to me. I'm sorry if I'm getting all sentimental or whatever-"

"Hey, hey," Kurt shushed him, "You're fine, okay?" he asked and Blaine nodded to him, "I happen to like when you get all cutesy like this," he smiled.

The corner of Blaine's lips twitched up and he let out a small laugh, "Well I'm very happy to hear that," Kurt laughed to him in return, "But you know that I mean every word of it, right? I don't just say it to be cheesy or cliché or-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted, effectively quieting the other boy. This is what he meant when he thought about the way Blaine gets all chatty when he's nervous, "I know, okay? Don't worry about all of that. I would never doubt how genuine you are because we don't lie to each other, remember?" Blaine nodded, "So you're perfectly fine."

"Thanks," he said softly.

"You're welcome," Kurt replied, "Even if you are extremely adorable when you start rambling like that," he teased to lighten the mood back up.

Blaine laughed and broke out into one of his dazzling smiled that started all the way in his eyes, "It's good to know that my lack of having a filter brings you joy."

"Of course it does," Kurt giggled, "I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, "No lies."

"No lies," Blaine repeated.

He tilted his head down to press his lips to Kurt's. Jeez, as if Kurt's kisses weren't already one of his favorite things. He dreamt of those soft lips. They felt like they were made to fit with his. And, oh boy, the way Kurt's fingers had tangled themselves into Blaine's hair, he felt like he could do this forever. He would probably even try to if the battle between kissing and oxygen wasn't an issue. But who gives two craps about oxygen when you've for someone as special as Kurt in your arms? No one, that's who. Kurt was one of the single most important people in Blaine's life, he had decided. He would be content to be with Kurt and remind him of how much he meant to him every day if he could, no arguments, no complaints. Because that's really what it's all about, right? Making the person you care about happy? Blaine would do that for as long as Kurt would let him.

But Blaine did his best to clear his mind. He thought of the easy brushes of their lips, the gentle swipes of their tongues, and the light touches of their fingertips. That ended up being a lot easier than Blaine had initially anticipated because Kurt would release these breathy, high-pitches sighs that just made it impossible to think of anything else.

"Kurt," he whispered once they had to pull away.

"Blaine," he whispered back, opening his eyes to meet Blaine's intense gaze.

"You are..._incredible_," he said as soon as he found the words.

"So are you," Kurt returned.

"I like you a lot, gorgeous. Have I told you that?"

Kurt giggled, "Yeah, but I like hearing you say it."

"I like you," Blaine said with a kiss to his cheek, "So much," a kiss to his forehead, "You have no idea," a short kiss to his lips.

He toyed with a curl near Blaine's ear while he laughed and soaked up the compliments, "Thanks, handsome." He moved himself so that his knees where braced on either side of Blaine's hips, his ass settled on his thighs. He looped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine quirked an eyebrow up, "What?" Kurt laughed nervously.

"Nothing, nothing," Blaine said with a smile playing on his lips. He rested his hands on Kurt's lower back, caressing it lightly with his fingertips.

"Oh," Kurt said, realizing the reason behind Blaine's smirk. He was literally sitting in his lap, what else would Blaine do? Frown and tell him to get off? Oh hells no.

"Yeah," Blaine said self-consciously. His gaze flashed down to Kurt's kiss-swollen lips. He looked up into Kurt's eyes, "God," he said under his breath, he looked like he was in awe.

"What, Blaine?" he asked. He felt his heart beat speeding up considerably.

"I could kiss you senseless right now," he said honestly.

Kurt slowly inched his head forward until his lips were ghosting against Blaine's as he spoke, "Why don't you?" he asked, his voice low and slow.

"Maybe I will," Blaine said back, their breaths mixing with one another.

"Okay."

Blaine moved in to close the distance between them. They tilted their heads to create more pressure after a few seconds. It could have been hours that they were kissing, neither of them knew, nor did they care. In all seriousness, it could have been days and they didn't have it in them to even care a little bit. Once they were both breathless and panting heavily, they pulled back and stared into each other's eyes.

Kurt started giggling, which made Blaine smile in return, "What?" Blaine asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing," Kurt said with the shake of his head, "I just..._really_ like kissing you is all."

"Ah," Blaine let out a short breath, "I happen to agree with you."

"This is where I tell you that I'm glad you think so," Kurt joked.

Blaine laughed and kissed him again chastely, cutting it off before it got too heated, "I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of that."

"Get tired of what?"

"Kissing you," he said bluntly.

"Oh," Kurt blushed, "Neither am I."

"And the feeling I get," he added.

Kurt smiled and nodded, "Me either. It's...it's..."

"Wonderful? Amazing? One of the best feelings in the history of ever?" Blaine answered for him.

"Exactly," Kurt laughed. A part of him was in shock. He couldn't believe that _he_ could do that to Blaine and make him feel all of those things. Of course Blaine made him feel that way, but Kurt being able to be like for him back? To cause that for_Blaine_? The shocked part of him was close to utter disbelief at this point.

"Hey," Blaine caught his attention, "What's that look?" he wondered. It was a little freaky sometimes to think about how well Blaine knew how he worked already.

"Nothing, just spacing out," he responded, only half telling the truth.

"Kurt," Blaine shot him a knowing glance.

"What?"

"You have a look on."

"What kind of look?"

"You just look uncertain," Blaine pointed out, the hint of a frown evident in his eyes.

Kurt let out a deep breath, _remember Kurt, total honesty, _"I guess I am a little uncertain," he admitted.

Blaine noticeably tensed in his arms, "About what?"

Kurt dropped his gaze, staring instead at Blaine's chest, "That _I _could make you feel all of that."

"Of course you do, Kurt," Blaine's whole face softened, "Why would you think otherwise?" He brought one hand up to place his pointer finger and his thumb under Kurt's chin to make him look him in the eyes again.

"I don't know," Kurt dismissed, "Y-you're just so..._you._ And I'm just so..._me._"

"And you're nothing short of amazing," Blaine said quickly. Kurt's expression said 'Really Blaine?' so he went on, "You're one of the most incredible people I have ever met. You're beautiful, Kurt, inside and out."

"Thank you," he said softly, "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"I speak nothing but the truth," Blaine twisted his neck to kiss Kurt's heated cheek.

"You are too much for words, Blaine Anderson," Kurt giggled. He felt his insecurities washing away, even if he was the slightest bit overwhelmed at Blaine's words.

"Oh thanks," Blaine laughed. He looked at Kurt, who seemed a little too quiet, "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

Kurt nodded and smiled reassuringly, "Of course I am," he said aloud. _Because I'm in love. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with the way you care about me. I'm in love with how much you care. I'm in love with how goofy and adorable you are. I'm in love with how sweet and kind you are. I'm in love with the way you card your fingers through your curls. I'm in love with the way you hold me. I'm in love with the way you kiss me. I'm in love with the way your golden eyes show all of your emotions. I'm in love with the way you wear your heart on your sleeve. I'm in love with you._ But he didn't say any of that, he couldn't, "Because I have you here with me."

Those three little words, those eight letters, were sitting on the tip of Kurt's tongue, just itching to leave his lips. Especially when Blaine was smiling like there was nowhere he would rather be than cuddled up together with Kurt. _I love you, Blaine. I just hope you love me, too._


	12. Chapter 12

"Well shucks," Blaine was smiling so wide that his eyes were crinkled at the corners, "You make me happy, you know that?"

"Uh huh," Kurt nodded, "You make me happy, too."

"I'm glad," he returned. Blaine spoke again after a few thoughtful seconds, "I must be ridiculously fluffy if you consider me 'the fluffy one' and you say all of those things to me."

"Oh without a doubt," Kurt said without hesitation, "I haven't told you about all of my dentist appointments since I've gotten here because of all of the cavities your sweetness has given me? No? Oops."

"Ha ha ha, you are hysterical," Blaine said sarcastically.

"I'm hilarious, I know, tell me about it," Kurt pushed on.

"Oh yeah," Kurt nodded, grinning like the Cheshire cat, "Well, I bet you're not half as funny as this..."

Blaine flipped them so that Kurt was lying flat on his back, Blaine straddling his hips, and his fingers digging into Kurt's sides.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked, he was roaring with laughter as he tried to get Blaine off, "Get! Off! Of! Me! You! Turd!"

"Never!" Blaine yelled. He stopped after a good minute, their laughs were echoing throughout the room and they were slightly out of breath, still smiling at each other. Blaine had Kurt's arms pinned above his head, "I hate to tell you this, Darling Boy, but I think I won."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he tried to sound annoyed, but his smile gave him away. His chest was still heaving and it would rub against Blaine's every few seconds, that basically sky-rocketed both of their heart rates through the roof.

Their eyes locked and they looked at each other intensely as they realized the position they were in. Blaine was leaning down slowly to find Kurt's lips until an obnoxious pounding started on his door just as soon as their lips touched.

_"BLAINE!"_

_"BLAINERS!"_

"Oh fuck," Blaine swore under his breath.

"What?" Kurt asked, both of their eyes shot to the door.

_"IS THAT KURT?"_

_"WE KNOW HE'S IN THERE!"_

"Wes and David," he said simply. He caught Kurt's eyes again, "I can just tell them to go away."

"No, I really want to meet them, I do. They just seem a little-"

_"C'MON ASSHOLE!"_

_"OPEN THIS DOOR, YOU GREAT BIG BAG OF DICKS!"_

"...energetic," Kurt finished.

Blaine slid his fingertips down Kurt's still raised, sweatshirt clad arms and rested his hands on either side of his head on the couch, "You're absolutely sure about this?"

"I'm positive."

_"WE'RE GONNA BARGE IN!"_

_"ON THE COUNT OF THREE," _Blaine got off of him and walked towards the door. Kurt stood and tried to straighten out his clothes, still Blaine's sweats, not his ideal 'meeting people' clothes, and attempted to fix his hair, _"ONE...TWO...THR-_Oh, hello there, B," Wes said and the two of them strolled past Blaine into the room.

"How's it goin' Blainers?" David asked in an attempt to sound casual.

"Well, I was a whole lot better before you two showed up and interrupted us," Blaine looked annoyed, to say the very least.

"Oh you don't mean that," David responded first, "We just want to meet him!"

"And you must be Kurt," Wes walked over to him to shake his hand, he had a welcoming smile on his face, "I'm Wes."

David followed him and took his hand after, "And I'm David."

Kurt looked really shy, or so Blaine thought, compared to how he had been before, "It's nice to meet you guys," he said.

"Same to you," Wes answered, "Blainey's told us a lot about you."

Kurt eyed Blaine, "Oh has he?"

"All good of course," Blaine spoke before they could. He walked over to stand next to Kurt again.

"Obviously all good," Wes said, "He never shuts up about you."

"He's always all, 'Guys, Kurt's eyes are _soooo_ blue. They're like a vast ocean of-"

"Oh-kay," Blaine cut him off, blushing furiously, "I think that's enough of that."

"The moral of the story is that we had to meet you," David said, this comment less detailed then his one a few seconds ago.

"We figured you have to be special to take up all of Blaine's talk-time because he talks...a lot," Wes finished David's statement. Blaine laughed nervously.

"Well, thank you," Kurt said softly, "He talks about you guys, too."

"_He _is standing right here," Blaine muttered, staring at the ground.

Kurt pecked his cheek and intertwined their fingers, "Oh c'mon, Blaine. We're just kidding."

The other two were slapping each other repeatedly, which soon turned into flailing, "DID YOU SEE THAT, WES?"

"OH GOD, I DID. HE KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK. MY ADORABLE METER IS OFF THE CHARTS."

"THEY'RE SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE."

"CHECK MY TOOTH. DO YOU THINK I HAVE A CAVITY?"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW? I'M NOT A DENTIST, YOU IDIOT?"

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK."

Kurt watched and laughed silently from the side as they kept going on. He leaned in close to whisper into Blaine's ear, "Are they usually like this?"

Blaine scrunched up his nose and nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Kurt smiled to him, "They're fine."

"You're morally obligated to say that because you're my boyfriend and they're my best friends," Blaine deadpanned.

Kurt turned to face him completely, "Stop worrying," he squeezed Blaine's hand and kissed his lips quickly, it succeeded in making Blaine smile come back.

"DAVID, THEY DID IT AGAIN."

"HOLY SHIT, I THINK MY HEART JUST STOPPED," they walked over and collapsed on the couch.

"You two need to stop before we die," Wes said seriously.

"No can do," Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Nope," Kurt agreed and his arm went to Blaine's shoulders.

The other two smiled fondly at them, "You two are nauseatingly sweet," Wes said.

"We've been told," they said at the same time, they looked at each other and started laughing.

"Wait," the two on the couch looked taken aback, "By who?" David asked.

"Um, Kurt's friend, Rachel," Blaine said cautiously, he kind of knew that they would hate him for it.

David's jaw dropped and Wes gasped, "Well I am quite offended that you met her before we met Kurt," Wes pouted.

"I second that," David added.

"Oh deal with it," Blaine rolled his eyes, Kurt squeezed his shoulder.

"So on account that we have to go mend our broken egos and that we have a ton of shit to do," they pushed themselves off the couch, "We'll have to be bidding you both farewell."

"It was awesome meeting you, Kurt," David said politely.

Kurt blushed, "Same to you guys."

_"Bye guys,"_ Blaine honestly just wanted them to get out, which almost worked, too, until they stopped in the middle of the doorway. They turned with menacing smiles on their faces.

"Have fun, you two," Wes said suggestively.

"Oh no," Blaine whispered and bolted to the door.

"Use protection!" SLAM.

Blaine turned back to him, his face a deep shade of red, "I am_ so_ sorry about them," he was embarrassed, like really embarrassed.

"No worries," Kurt waved him off, Blaine still looked skeptical, though. He walked over to Blaine and put both of his hands on Blaine's shoulders, "Don't even worry about them a little."

"It's kind of hard not to worry when my best friends are infants," Blaine mumbled.

"They're really funny actually," Kurt said.

Blaine's lips turned up into a smile, "Yeah, funny-_looking_," he teased.

Kurt laughed, "How did I know you were going to make that joke?"

"Telepathy?" he shrugged.

"Oh yes, yes, definitely telepathy," Kurt agreed.

Blaine laughed and caught his lips in a sweet kiss, "You know, I noticed something," he said when they walked back over to the couch. They sat again with Kurt's legs over his lap because they were both comfortable that way.

"And what might that be?"

Blaine looked like he was searching for the right words to use, "You can get really shy around people sometimes."

Kurt nodded subtly, "I can, yeah."

"But never around me, even when we had first met."

Kurt furrowed his brow, "That's because I am ridiculously comfortable around you. You make me feel like I don't have to hold back and that I can say what's on my mind all the time."

"And you don't feel that way around other people?" Blaine wondered.

Kurt shook his head slowly, "Not always. I told you more about me the day we met than some people that I've known forever know."

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered, he started running his fingers through Kurt's soft hair.

"About what?"

"That you can't be like that with everyone."

"Oh Blaine," he grabbed his free hand, "It's not your fault. I'm just a little guarded around most people."

"But not with me?"

Kurt gave him a soft smile, "You're not most people."

"Thanks," Blaine cracked a smile.

"Anytime," he kissed Blaine's palm.

"Can I ask one more question?" Blaine said after a couple seconds.

"Of course."

"Is there a reason you're so guarded with other people," his golden eyes were full of worry.

Kurt let out a deep breath, "Um, I guess it's because I didn't have the easiest time in high school," he started, Blaine was listening intently for him if he wanted to go on, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles in a way that he knew would soothe him, "The jocks in my school decided that it was their job to make my live a living hell because they thought I was an easy target, or something like that. But they would play jokes on me, they would get people to pretend to be my friends and then have them just drop me like I was nothing if I ever got close to them. That ended up happening with someone that I considered one of my best friends at them time. Another one of my best friends just stopped talking to me completely because she was afraid that they would come after her next if she associated herself with me. Rachel was one of the only ones that was ever really there for me," he closed his eyes for a second to keep from crying, "So whenever I meet new people I'm scared that they're just pretending to like me or that none of it is real."

"That's so awful," Blaine whispered, "You know I'm never going to do that to you, right?"

"I know," Kurt reassured him, "It's just-that's why I'm so shy around people I don't know," Blaine cupped his cheek and ran his thumb across his perfect skin, Kurt instantly moved into his touch, "But when I met you, all of that faded away," Blaine let out a half smile that didn't completely reach his eyes.

"I'm really glad you felt that way with me," he said honestly.

"So am I," Kurt said, "It's also why I'm going to New York for college and why I've always been so eager to graduate. I want to get as far away from all the people I went to high school with as I possibly can."

"As you should," Blaine added, "You're, gosh, you're so much better than all of them, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head a little up and down, "I like to think so."

"I know so," Blaine said surely, "You're a better person than any of them could dream of being. It takes a lot of courage to deal with all of that."

"I know," he said again, "I wasn't going to let them beat me. No matter how hard it got, I just thought of that, that I couldn't let them win," Kurt noticed an unrecognizable look flash through Blaine's eyes at those words.

"I tell you that you're the most amazing person I know, right?" Blaine said breathlessly while giving Kurt his 'only for you' look.

Kurt smiled, "You do."

"Good, because I would be crazy if I didn't," Blaine smiled, too.

"This is why I think you're 'the fluffy one'," Kurt joked and Blaine fake pouted, "I also think that you are ridiculously sweet."

"I only speak the truth, my darling," Blaine said. They both felt the mood lightening back up.

"Thank you, my dear," Kurt played along. He was really shocked as well as loving how easy it was to tell Blaine all of that, because he hadn't been able to talk to it to anyone else besides his dad. But Blaine's soft eyes and soothing touch just made him so easy to talk to, and Kurt loved him for it.

"Always," Blaine whispered. They smiled at each other for a few seconds, taking in all of the new things that had just been said, "Is that why you and Rachel are so close?" he assumed.

"Absolutely, she's crazy and annoying sometimes, but I love her to death. She's always been there for me, and now," he kissed Blaine's cheek, "you are, too."

"And don't you forget it," Blaine said with a light flush crawling up his neck.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kurt assured him.

"Phew, good, because I was afraid that I would have to take drastic measures to get you to believe me."

"Drastic measures? What could you possibly have done?" Kurt snorted.

"I definitely would have started tickling you again," Blaine retorted seriously.

Kurt's eyes widened, "Don't you dare."

"Well duh, I can't do it _now_ because that would ruin the whole shock factor of it," Blaine explained, "I'm only going to use it as a sneak attack for serious matters?"

"You're going to _tickle_ me over _serious_ matters?"

"Mhm."

"You have the antics of a five year old," Kurt giggled.

"You just met the two people I spend a majority of my time with. One needs to have a childish mindset to know how to deal with children themselves," Blaine said like he was actually a child psychiatrist, when he was really talking about two eighteen year olds.

"I'm going to have to test that theory out on Finn," Kurt said, because it wasn't really that bad of an idea, it could work.

"Do it," Blaine encouraged, "Do it and then report back to me with your results as soon as possible."

"Sounds like a plan," Kurt shook his hand playfully as if they were making a deal with one another."

"Operation: 'Prove That Blaine Is a Genius' is officially under way," Blaine said like a secret agent.

Kurt snorted, "We are not calling it that."

"Why not?" Blaine pouted.

"Because we aren't."

"Good reason," Blaine said sarcastically.

"Be jealous of my brilliance," Kurt commanded and rolled his eyes, Blaine laughed, "We're going to call it...Operation...hmm."

"Not as easy as it seems, huh?" Blaine stuck his tongue out at him.

"Shut up," Kurt huffed, "I'm going to come up with an amazing one, just you wait."

"Keep telling yourself that, darling," Blaine said, "Don't be too disappointed when you don't beat mine."

"This sounds an awful lot like a challenge," Kurt pointed out.

"Does it? I hadn't noticed."

"It certainly does. Blaine honey, prepare yourself because I don't want you moping when I kick your ass," he joked.

"You can try," Blaine winked.

"Oh, right, that might be a little hard for me to do, shorty," he teased.

"Holy-low blow-batman," Blaine mumbled, but they both knew it was all light-hearted.

"Oh Blainey, you know I'm just joking!"

"Uh huh, suuuuuure you are."

"I promise I am. I like it that you're shorter than me," he said honestly.

"Prove it," Blaine challenged, he seemed disbelieving, but after Kurt captured his lips in a searing kiss, he had no other choice than to believe him, "Whoa," he barely got out.

"Still think I'm lying?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head back and forth, "Not at all, definitely not after that."

"Good," Kurt pecked him on the lips once more and shot up to walk over to the kitchen area. Blaine's room was much more of an apartment than an actual hotel room because it had multiple rooms within it. There was a living room kind of area attached to a little kitchen that had a table to eat at in it, a bathroom, and a bedroom, "Are you hungry?" Kurt called to Blaine, who was making his way behind him. The clock in the 'kitchen' was telling him that it was around eight o'clock, which made sense considering that they watched two movies, fell asleep during one of them, and talked a lot in between them.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you are?" Blaine laughed.

Kurt hummed in agreement and he looked in the fridge, which was surprisingly close to empty, "Do you have anything to make?"

Blaine made a face, "Uhhhh...I think there might be pasta in the cabinet."

"I can make that work," Kurt grabbed the box and set it on the counter.

Blaine walked next to him and put his hand on top of his to stop him, "Kurt, you don't have to do this."

"I want to, Blaine, honest," he said back.

Blaine removed his hand, "Okay, okay, if you insist," he bumped Kurt on the hip, "Want any help?"

"Absolutely."

So that's what they did, they made dinner together. Well, Kurt gave Blaine all of his instructions on what to do. But Blaine actually loved this, the domesticity of it, cooking together. It gave him a little glimpse of what everyday life could be like with Kurt if they moved in together at some point. Blaine wanted that to happen more than he would say out loud and after this, the whole idea of it became so much more realistic than it had been when he had first thought of it.

They ate at the little table in the kitchen, chatting happily, letting the time fly right by them. The next time either of them looked at a clock, it was close to 10:30. Once they were done, they cleaned up and put all of their dishes in the sink, far too lazy to actually wash them yet.

"I don't want to go," Kurt said quietly. He was standing in front of Blaine, hands on Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine worried his bottom lip between his teeth and put his hand on Kurt's hips, "M-maybe you don't have to."

"What do you mean?" he thought he knew what Blaine was asking, he just had to make sure or else that would make things disgustingly awkward.

Blaine breathed slowly, "Well, you _could _stay here, b-but only if you really wanted to," he added quickly, "Because I would totally understand if you didn't want to," he was so considerate and sincere that Kurt didn't even know how he was real sometimes.

He took a few seconds to think this all through before nodding, "I want to," he said surely.

"Okay," Blaine smiled, "And it's not even like we have to do anything, you know that, right? We'll just sleep and then if you-"

"Blaine," Kurt laughed, cutting off another one of his adorable rants, "_I know_. No worries, okay?"

"Okay, okay, I am just making sure," Blaine said once more.

"I gotcha," Kurt pecked him on the lips, "You tired?"

"Extraordinarily. What about you?"

"I'll have to agree with you on this one," Kurt said.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Blaine asked hesitantly, still not wanting to sound too pushy.

"Sure," Kurt nodded, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom real quick, kay?"

"Kay," Blaine kissed him on the cheek and Kurt slipped out of his arms and to the other room.

Blaine pulled his sweatshirt over his head and threw it over one of the kitchen chairs. A sudden realization hit him once he reached his bedroom: What if Kurt didn't want to share a bed with him? Because he would understand if he thought it was too soon for that, but how would he go about asking without sounding too much like an idiot? Kurt exited the bathroom, his sweatshirt off, too, now in his hands.

Blaine faced him, his cheeks a tint of pink, "Do you want to sleep in here? I could set you up on the couch if you're not comfortable with it."

"No, I'll-I'll sleep in here," he said, putting his, Blaine's, sweatshirt on top of his dresser.

They both walked over to the bed and looked at each other, "Um, which side do you sleep on?" Blaine offered first.

"The right," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine smiled at him, because he usually slept on the left, "Works for me," and they climbed under the covers together and laid side by side, shoulders touching. Blaine flicked off the lamp on his bedside table and turned his head to look at Kurt through the darkness to which his eyes were trying to adjust, "You can c'mere, if you want to," he whispered.

"Okay," Kurt whispered back. He rolled over cautiously and snuggled into the other boy, his head pillowed on Blaine's chest, his arm across Blaine's middle, and Blaine's strong arms wrapped around his slender frame, "Much better," Kurt closed his eyes. He felt Blaine's chest shake slightly with laughter, Blaine way of saying 'I think so, too' without even saying anything at all. Kurt wanted to drink up this moment, laying here with Blaine, half-asleep, fitting together like they were made for this. His heart was fluttering.

Blaine kissed his forehead and easily tangled their legs together, "Goodnight Kurt," he felt Kurt's lips turn up into a smile on his chest through his thin t-shirt.

"Goodnight Blaine."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N The song mentioned in here is Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg. check it out :)

* * *

Waking up in Blaine's arms was a feeling that Kurt Hummel knew he would never grow accustom to. The easy morning light shining across his peaceful face at an angle that made his tan skin glow, the steady rise and fall of his toned chest under Kurt's warm cheek, his arms, strong and secure around Kurt's sleep-calm body. It was one of those simple things that made Kurt's heart swell with happiness every time he even so much as thought about it. Waking up next to Blaine Anderson was easily one of the greatest feelings in the entire world. Second only to kissing him of course.

For the next two weeks, their relationship went on without a hitch, not that that came as a shock to anyone around them. They were filled with daily 11 AM coffee dates, gentle kisses, and cherished time spent with each other. Kurt slept over at Blaine's two other times during the time period, which only made it increasingly difficult for him to fall asleep alone and without Blaine's comforting presence nearby. But that turned out being okay because they would end up on the phone with each other until they fell asleep instead. They had even gone out on another sit-down date together to some restaurant that Kurt found and wanted to go to, where he insisted on paying to make up for the fact that Blaine had paid for the two of them on their first date.

There was only one thing on Kurt's mind though, and it had everything to do with the date. Today it was Saturday, July 22nd, his and Blaine's official one month anniversary as a couple. Kurt was positively beaming at the thought of it. Being with Blaine, falling in love, staying in Paris, it was all mind blowing and amazing and crazy all at once. He really couldn't get over it. If you would have told him at graduation that he would be sitting here today waiting for his charming boyfriend to pick him up to take him out to celebrate their one month of being together, he would have had you admitted into a mental hospital for suggesting something so crazy. But that's exactly what he was doing, something he had once deemed so out of reach, now miraculously right in front of him.

So there he was, sitting in the hotel lobby to wait for Blaine to get there. He was wearing extremely skinny, denim jeans and a blue and green plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows with a navy, thin tie. The outfit brought out his eyes and made it so that the emerald flecks in his sapphire eyes were visible. He looked at the stylish, black watch that was around his wrist, it said that it was almost 7:30, the time Blaine said he would be there. Kurt had no idea where they would be going on their date or even what they might be doing. Blaine had kept it completely under wraps and didn't even give him any hints of what they would be doing. The only thing he said was to dress nicely, which still left a world of possibilities for what the evening would entail.

As if on cue, the next time he looked at his watch, it read 7:30 and Blaine walked through the door. His eyes lit up as soon as he spotted Kurt sitting there. He walked over to Kurt with a bright, hopeful smile on his face, holding a hand out to him to help him stand.

"Hi," Kurt said with an almost shy smile as Blaine took his hand.

"Hi," Blaine repeated, his eyes ran up and down Kurt's body, "Kurt, you look amazing."

"Thanks," Kurt blushed, still not entirely used to his compliments, "So do you. I love your hair." Blaine had on a white Oxford shirt with the first two buttons undone so that the top of his chest was poking out. His hair was curly and lovely and the exact way he knew was Kurt's favorite version of his hair.

Blaine laughed self-consciously and rubbed at the back of his neck with his free hand, "Thanks, I mean, I do try. I can't look like a slob when you always look impeccable."

"I approve," Kurt confirmed with a peck to his cheek.

"Very well then," Blaine said in a smooth voice, "We should probably get going."

"Oh, should we?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, trying to get even the tiniest of details.

"Yes," Blaine tugged his hand and they walked out the door and down the street, "We can't really be late."

Kurt gave him his best puppy dog eyes, "Still not telling me what we're doing?"

"Absolutely not," Blaine dismissed without a moment's pause, "You'll see soon enough, I promise."

Kurt huffed, "Okay, okay, I give up. You win."

"Don't I always?" Blaine asked smugly.

Kurt almost snorted, "No."

"Hush you," Blaine bumped his side.

And after a few minutes, Kurt found himself standing at the foot of the Eiffel Tower, "B-Blaine?" His eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Yes?"

"Are we...are we going up there?" he was so genuinely stunned that he was having trouble remembering what words were.

"Yupp," Blaine smiled, "There's a restaurant on the first level that I got us a reservation at."

"You got us into _Le 58 Tour Eiffel_?" Kurt asked low and slow, to which Blaine nodded, "Blaine! That is- oh my God! I can't believe- this is amazing!" he wrapped his arms around Blaine in a tight hug, "Thank you," he whispered into his ear, still trying to process that this was happening.

"You're very welcome," Blaine hugged back, extremely proud of himself that it got this kind of reaction out of his boyfriend, "What do you say we go up?"

Kurt nodded furiously and they were off and up to the first level. Miraculously, they were seated right next to the window, giving them one of the most breathtaking views on the entire planet. The sun was setting, the sky anindescribable combination of orange and pink behind the scenery. But it was nothing compared to how Kurt looked. The sun casting a warm glow on his Porcelain skin, his eyes blue and wide as he watched the fading light outside the window. Blaine had a small smile on his face as he watched Kurt sit there, so excited and surprised by this all. He was so gorgeous, Blaine couldn't even put it into words. He had probably thanked Blaine about a million times throughout dinner, to which Blaine just smiled and told him that it was no big deal, that it was the least he could do.

When they were done eating, Blaine paid the waiter and they went back out to the elevator. Kurt's eyes widened considerably when Blaine pressed the button for them to go up rather than down, like he had been expecting.

"Blaine? Why did you press the up button?"

"Because that's exactly where we're going," he answered simply.

"Really?"

"Well yeah. I never said that we were only going to dinner," he winked and gave Kurt's hand a light squeeze.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, "You didn't say anything at all, actually," he pointed out.

Blaine side eyed him, "Wouldn't be much fun if it wasn't a surprise." And with that, the elevator door opened. Kurt's eyes shot open as all the air left his lungs.

The entire area was lined with white Christmas lights and small, vanilla scented candles. In the middle were two chairs facing each other, a guitar leaning on one of them. Kurt could barely breathe.

"H-h-how did you..." he locked his wide, bright eyes on Blaine's.

Blaine smiled, "I pulled a few strings. Friends in high places," he gestured for them to step out.

Before they got out, Kurt caught his lips in a brief kiss, "This is incredible, Blaine. I seriously can't believe you did all of this," his smile was so big that his dimples were popping out and his eyes were crinkling at the corners.

Blaine kissed the back of his hand, "I'm very glad you like it," he said and walked them over to the chairs he had set up, taking the one with the guitar next to it for himself.

Confusion momentarily washed over Kurt's features, "What's that for?" he pointed to the guitar.

Blaine breathed in deeply, "Because there's something I need to tell you," he said, willing his nerves to calm down, "And I am much better at singing about my feelings than I am at talking about them. This is something that I can't go without saying anymore. So just...listen," he picked up the guitar and put it in his lap.

"Okay," Kurt whispered, his heart pounding in anticipation. Kurt didn't think it was possible for him to be more in love with Blaine at this moment, the lights illuminating his face, his fingers moving effortlessly over the strings. Kurt gasped softly, he knew the song Blaine was playing within the first few strums and it took everything out of him to not just tackle him in a hug before he even started singing. Blaine lifted his eyes to catch Kurt's awed ones as he started to sing.

_"I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you  
I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down, I wanna come to  
I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you."_

Kurt brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he felt his eyes start to fill with unshed tears.

_"No one understands me quite like you do  
Through all of the shadowy corners of me._

_I never knew just what it was  
About this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew._

_I never knew just what it was  
About this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew."_

And then Kurt noticed something, Blaine's eyes were sparkling just like he knew his own were, like he was trying not to cry with every fiber of his being. Kurt's heart was soaring while he continued to be entranced by Blaine's voice.

_"I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you  
I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine, now I'm shining too  
Because, oh, because I've fallen quite hard over you._

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know  
If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone."_

Kurt felt a few traitor tears slide down his cheeks, but he didn't care. He was too in love to care.

_"I never knew just what it was  
About this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew._

_I never knew just what it was  
About this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew  
All of the while, all of the while it was you."_

Kurt knew that his voice was going to be shaky when he tried to speak, "Blaine, you-"

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine smiled, "I'm pretty sure I've been in love with you since the day you bumped into me in that café. I just-I didn't know how to say it until now," Blaine put the guitar down and grabbed both of his hands.

"Blaine," Kurt laughed, more tears leaving his eyes, "I love you, too. God, I love you, too."

"Yeah?" Blaine was giving him his signature heart eyes.

"Of course, you idiot," Kurt said breathlessly, "So much I have trouble believing it sometimes."

A tear rolled down Blaine's cheek, forced out because of his wide smile. Kurt brushed it away with his thumb and cradled Blaine's cheek in his palm, "I told myself I wasn't going to cry," Blaine shook his head, mentally scolding himself.

"We both did a pretty bad job of not crying, if you ask me," Kurt joked.

"I'm serious though," Blaine said, "I love you, Kurt, more than I can really put into words."

"You too," Kurt added, "I love you, Blaine."

They both leaned forward and their lips met in the middle. They hoped that the kiss could say all that they wanted to despite their speechlessness. But their lips were turned up into smiles, even as they kissed. It didn't matter that they were both still on the verge of tears. It didn't matter that they were holding onto each other like the other could float away at any given moment. They were in love, and that was more important to either of them than having a perfect kiss was.

Kurt pulled away first and rested their foreheads together, "I feel like I'm dreaming," he whispered.

"Not a dream," Blaine kissed the tip of his nose, "I promise."

"Okay," Kurt half-smiled, "That song was beautiful, Blaine."

"Thank you," Blaine blushed, "I heard it and all it made me think of was you, so I knew it was the song I had to sing."

"It's perfect," Kurt reassured and Blaine beamed at him, "You're too adorable for your own good," he teased.

Blaine laughed, "But you love me anyway?"

"But I love you anyway," Kurt repeated, "It feels so amazing to be able to say that out loud."

"I know," Blaine agreed.

"I've wanted to say it for so long," Kurt admitted quietly.

Blaine reached to stroke his cheek, "Why didn't you?"

Kurt dropped eye contact, "I was worried you wouldn't feel the same way back."

Blaine tilted Kurt's head up to search his eyes, "I do feel the same way back. So I don't want you to worry about that anymore, okay?"

"Okay, I won't," Kurt promised, smiling again.

"Good," and Blaine pecked him on the lips on once more, "Now, do you want to go back to my place?"

"Sounds good to me," he said and Blaine tugged his hand back towards the elevator.

They got back to Blaine's room, still in their little 'love bubble' that they were trapped in. They ended up kissing for a bit, which ultimately made them even more tired than their eventful night initially had. They curled up in Blaine's bed, limbs tangled and fell asleep together, 'I love you's' on their lips and a light feeling in their chests. The night had gone much better than Blaine had expected it would, it actually went the best way it could. Of all of the uncertains in Blaine Anderson's life, one was not how he felt about the gorgeous boy wrapped around him. He was undoubtedly, undeniably in love with Kurt, something he could now proudly admit out loud. And God, did that feel perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine woke the next morning with the feeling of a warm pair of lips being pressed into his dark curls. He smiled and his arms instantly tightened around Kurt's torso. He nuzzled his cheek to Kurt's chest and let out a content sigh. Being in love did that to you, really. The simplest of gestures had the ability to make your heart swell and the most peaceful of atmospheres, like waking up in someone's arms, could fill you with an overwhelming sense of satisfaction and bliss.

Kurt's voice came in the form of a whisper above him, "You awake?"

"Mhm," Blaine hummed.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Blaine could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke.

Blaine tilted his head up to look Kurt in the eyes, "Good morning."

"Sleep well?" Kurt inquired.

Blaine scooted his whole body up so that his head was on Kurt's shoulder now, "Very well. And yourself?"

Kurt kissed him on the forehead with smiling lips, "Me too," he murmured against smooth skin, "I feel like I always sleep better when I sleep here."

"So do I, when you sleep here, I mean," Blaine agreed, smiling. He kissed Kurt on the cheek, "Want to go make something for breakfast with me?"

"Sure," Kurt grinned and planted a fat kiss right to his lips before jumping off the bed and out of the room.

Blaine admired the sway of his boyfriend's hips as he walked out of the room and then he moved to join him in the kitchen, "What would you like to make this morning, my darling?" he asked effortlessly. He could now seriously see himself living with Kurt in the near future. The past two weeks and the whole time they had been together had just proved it to him. It was something he wanted for when they would be in New York and he would have to find out Kurt's opinion on the matter sometime soon, too. But he had a good feeling that Kurt was feeling the exact same way as him.

Kurt put his pointer finger to his lips and scrunched up his nose, "I was thinking pancakes. That sound alright?"

"That sounds _fantastic_," and his stomach grumbled loudly in agreement, making them both laugh, "My stomach seems to think so, too," he joked.

Kurt smirked, "I heard," he smacked him playfully on the stomach and then turned to go through Blaine's shelves. He had a good idea of where everything was by then having been over Blaine's as many times as he had in the past two weeks.

"Care for some assistance?"

"Always," and Kurt grabbed some things for the two of them to do.

Approximately three minutes later, Blaine almost shit himself. They had been getting things ready when Kurt asked him to do something.

"Hey, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hand me the milk?" he asked and nodded his head in its general direction.

"Sure thing, love," and as soon as the words left his lips, the panic set in. What if Kurt wasn't into pet names? What if he thought it was stupid? What if he thought Blaine was ridiculous for calling him that? But all of those thoughts floated away from his mind when Kurt broke out into one of the most stunning, radiant smiles Blaine had ever seen.

Kurt laughed, "Blaine, you can stop freaking out now, okay?" he said steadily.

He always read Blaine's mind and Blaine always wondered how, "I can?" he asked cautiously.

"You can," he repeated, "Truth be told? I liked it a lot, actually," a dark flush crawled up his neck, "So stop freaking out and pass me the milk."

Blaine let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in and did as Kurt asked, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Kurt asked, still focused on cooking.

Blaine watched him as he moved around, "That thing where you know what I'm thinking as I think it?"

Kurt's first thought? Blaine's eyes. They flew open as soon as he used the nickname. His _ohsoexpressive_,golden eyes were a cross between scared and internally punching himself for letting the word slip as soon as he said it. He said, "I could tell right away from the look on your face. Believe it or not, you aren't very good at hiding your emotions."

"Oh," Blaine said with a thoughtful look on his features.

"It's not a bad thing though. It's one of the things I love most about you," Kurt reassured him.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. I love it that you always wear your heart on your sleeve," he admitted.

"Well I'm very glad you do," Blaine let out a crooked smile.

Kurt turned to him and kissed his lips softly before returning to what he had been doing before. He might not have said anything just then, but somehow, he had said enough.

They settled back into their playful banter and finished up making breakfast together. They ate and decided they wanted to go back into Blaine's bed to just lie down and talk for a while. But as they were walking back to the other room hand in hand, Blaine's brow furrowed to see that the light on his phone was blinking, indicating that he had gotten a text. He grabbed it and opened the message with his free hand. His entire body stiffened as he read it, Kurt noticed the change right away.

"Blaine?" When he didn't answer right away, Kurt got worried. Blaine's eyes were still glued to the screen of his phone, "Blaine? What's wrong?"

Blaine put the phone back down like it had burned him, "Can we just go back into my room, please? I'll tell you when we get there, I promise. I just- I need to- I can't-"

"Okay, no worries. Let's go inside, okay? C'mon," Kurt tugged his hand into his room. Kurt laid down on the bed and opened his arms for Blaine to fall into. Blaine practically jumped into his arms and buried his head in Kurt's neck, his arms would tightly around Kurt's body. Kurt could feel Blaine's heavy breaths on his neck and could only imagine what that text had said to get him so worked up. He kissed Blaine's curls and rubbed soothing circles into his back.

When Blaine finally lifted his head up, his eyes were all watery and Kurt felt like someone had punched him in the gut, "Are you okay?"

"It was from my dad," Blaine said in a small, defeated, dejected voice that made Kurt's heart hurt.

Kurt got nervous when Blaine didn't say he was okay, "What did it say?" he asked carefully. Honestly, he himself was scared to even ask what it had said because Blaine hadn't told him about his family yet and if one text from his father would make him like this, things couldn't be too good.

"I-it said that he needed to talk to me and that he would call soon," Blaine said, his voice still broken sounding.

Kurt wanted to try to be positive though, "Maybe it won't be that bad. You never know what he'll have to say."

Blaine forced a humorless laugh, "Kurt, I can't remember the last time my father called me just to talk to me."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked gently.

And then Blaine let out the shakiest breath Kurt had ever heard in his entire life, "There's a reason I don't talk about my family."

"Blaine, you really don't-"

"No I want to. I want to tell you," he swallowed loudly before continuing, "When I was growing up, I spent a lot of time with my family. Whether it was throwing a football in the front yard with my dad, or reading with my mom, or hanging out with my brother, Cooper, I loved it. My parents treated the two of us like princes. Some of my best memories from my childhood are the ones where we were all just together playing random board games or whatever," Blaine's voice cracked and he took a breath to steady himself, "But once I got to high school, my freshman year, I realized that I was...different. I remember coming out to my brother and he couldn't have been more supportive of me. He still is actually," his lips twisted up into a ghost of a smile that disappeared all too quickly, "I told my mom and she wasn't too bad about it. I mean, she obviously treated me differently and that stung a bit, but she never shut me out completely. I was grateful for at least that. She's a lot better now than she used to be with it. How it went with my father is basically every teenager's worst nightmare when they come out," a sad tear made its way down his cheek and Kurt caught it on his fingertips, "He yelled at me, told me it was just a phase, that he c-couldn't have a son that was gay, that I wasn't normal, and I consider that day one of the worst days of my entire life. I tried to do my best to keep my head up high, and my brother certainly helped with that, but it was so hard to even try knowing that I wasn't going to be my parent's 'Perfect Little Blaine' anymore.

"And then the news got around school that I was gay. That's when all the bullying started," Blaine gulped and Kurt felt like his heart was being torn in two, "I had it a bit more...physically than you did. I got dumpster tosses and the most God-awful locker checks in the hallways. If I ever got stuck in the locker room after gym or after school, they would always throw me around and into stuff because I was so small and skinny," he paused again for air, "I dealt with it all through my freshman year, but in the middle of my sophomore year I just...gave up. The bullying got worse and I couldn't do it anymore. I went to my parents and _begged_ them to let me transfer to a different school. The only reason it worked was because my mom convinced my dad to let me. If it wasn't for her, I would have been stuck in that Hell Hole for all four years and I don't think I would have been able to handle it. And that's how I ended up at Dalton. Because I was too much of a coward to face up to the bullies myself."

"You're not a coward," Kurt said, his voice unwavering, "You had to get out of there before they severely injured you. That does not make you a coward." But in that moment, it clicked for him. The look Blaine had in his eyes when he told him about not running away from his own bullies was all because Blaine had run away from his own and because he thought it made him weaker than he actually was.

Blaine dropped eye contact, "I still feel like one, but thank you, that means a lot to me," he said and then continued from where he left off, regaining eye contact, "But what I'm getting at here, is that my father is possibly the least supportive person on the planet. If he was half as understanding as your dad is my life would have been so much better," Kurt felt a small twinge of guilt in his chest. It wasn't fair, Blaine deserved to have a father like Burt that loved him unconditionally, "So ever since I came out, the only time my dad ever wants to talk to me is to try and talk me out of it. Like a simple conversation is going to make me magically straight or something," he scoffed, "But I only ever come out of those conversations feeling like a walking pile of shit and a horrible person and I hate it. I like who I am and I like to think that I'm a good person, so the fact that he turned me away so quickly just because I like boys instead of girls is beyond me," the hurt in his eyes was almost tangible, "So I am so unbelievably scared for that phone call, Kurt. I'm s-so scared."

And that's when he broke. Every last one of his walls came down as he sobbed into Kurt's neck. He latched onto Kurt like he was his lifeline, and in a way he was. Kurt held onto him just as tightly, holding Blaine as close as humanly possible. Kurt could feel the tears soaking his shirt and that's when his heart shattered completely.

A few minutes later, when Blaine had calmed down and his breathing was mostly back to normal, Kurt kissed his temple with trembling lips, "Are you okay?" he asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Blaine nodded against his shoulder, "I am, thank you. I-I'm sorry I just lost it," he said in a tone that made it seem like he was guilty for crying, Kurt expected he would be because that's just how Blaine is.

"It's fine, I promise," he stroked Blaine's cheek for further reassurance.

"If you say so," Blaine said skeptically, "I am just so worried about when he's going to call," his voice got weak again.

"Hey, shhhh. It's okay. It's going to be okay, you know why?" Blaine shook his head no, "Because no matter what he says, you're the most amazing person I've ever met, Blaine. You are kind and courageous and sweet and thoughtful and strong and everything a person should be. I don't care what he thinks, I love you and will continue loving you even after he calls. You're going to get through this and I know it's hard, but I'm here for you. I want to help and make it so that you aren't hurting."

Blaine gave him a watery smile, different kinds of tears now filling his eyes, "I don't think you know how much that means to me," he said, "Thank you."

"Anything for you," Kurt said with a small smile, wiping away a tear that fell down Blaine's cheek, "All I want is for you to be okay."

"I am," Blaine said surely, "All thanks to you," he paused for a moment, "I-I've never told anybody any of that, you know. About my past."

"Really? Not even Wes and David?"

Blaine shook his head, "They know bits and pieces, not the whole thing."

Kurt's eyes softened impossibly, "Thank you for telling me. I know it wasn't easy."

"Thank you for listening," Blaine said earnestly, "It's not something I like talking about."

"I know," Kurt kissed his forehead, "I think it's good that you told me, though. I want to help you through this."

The sides of Blaine's lips twitched up, "You're amazing."

"So are you. Don't let anyone make you question that, okay?"

With a ghost of a nod, Blaine said, "Okay" he looked away, "And, just, thank you again," he said almost sheepishly.

"For what?"

"For being here for me," his voice muffled as he buried his face once more in Kurt's neck, his embrace warm and tight.

"I'll always be here for that, Blaine," he rested his chin atop Blaine's head and held onto him just as tightly, reassuring him that 'I'm still here Blaine, I'm right here' without even saying anything at all.

Blaine planted a kiss on his cheek, "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, baby," Blaine smirked, "What?"

"You called me baby," his eyes now twinkling again with their usual, playful light; for this Kurt was grateful.

"Did you not like it?" Kurt would have frowned if Blaine's answer hadn't been so quick.

"No, yes, I loved it," he said in a hurry, "Kind of just took me by surprise."

"I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of being just as cutesy as you are," he poked Blaine's chest easily for dramatic effect.

"Never doubted you for a second," Blaine laughed. That sinking feeling he had in his chest a few minutes ago was almost non-existent at this point. Kurt had the ability to do that for him. To make him forget all his pain and replace it with happiness and love.

Kurt eyed him after a second, "You sure you're okay?" he asked, still obviously worried about Blaine's well-being.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I'm good," he smile sure and confident.

Kurt smiled back to him, "Okay, I'm just making sure," Blaine looked at him with soft eyes, his cheeks a few different shades of pink. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it just as quickly, "What, Blaine?" Kurt asked, noting his change in demeanor.

"I was uhm, I was going to ask if I could kiss you," he said and lost eye contact, his blush still present.

"Blaine," he recaptured his eyes, "You don't have to ask to kiss me."

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable at all," he admitted.

"I am definitely not uncomfortable with you kissing me, okay?"

And instead of gracing him with an answer, Blaine just tilted his head forward and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Of course, Blaine knew that Kurt was there, but somehow this just served as confirmation to him. The simple act of kissing him washed away all of the remains of the pain he was feeling before. And yeah, Kurt telling him he would be there for him was amazing and wonderful and exactly what he needed to be told, but the physical closeness of kissing him and being in his arms just was the final push he needed to know that he was going to get through talking with his dad, all because of his Kurt.

This went on for a while, just slow, lazy kisses full of reassurance and unspoken words that didn't have to be said to be understood. When they pulled back after God know how long, their lips were swollen and their hair unbelievably messy, but their hearts were racing and their breathing ragged. Blaine's smile was much happier than Kurt expected it would be.

"And what are you so happy about?" he laughed, his voice a little gravelly.

"I just love you a lot is all," Blaine shrugged, his smile still there all the while.

"Love you too, Blaine," Kurt replied without hesitation.

"I don't think you understand what a wreck I would be if I didn't have you here with me right now," Blaine said truthfully.

Kurt nodded in acknowledgement, "I just want to help you."

"You do, Kurt. More than you even know," he whispered, "I'm just, I'm so glad you're here," Blaine said, "I'm not sure what I'd do without you," Kurt smiled to him.

"_I wouldn't know what to do,  
I'd be lost without you  
Watching over me,"_ Kurt sang lightly.

Truer words were never spoken.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N The song mentioned in here is A Bird Without Wings by Celtic Thunder. it's like my dream song for Kurt to sing to Blaine so, yeah. hope yer liking it so far :)

* * *

Blaine smiled, "What's that song?" he whispered, looking up at his boyfriend.

Kurt got kind of a faraway look in his eyes, "It's, um, it's a song my mom used to sing to me when I was little. She'd sing it whenever I got upset or something."

Blaine traced random patterns to Kurt's t-shirt clad chest. He remembered the day that Kurt told him about how his mom died, Kurt had cried through nearly the whole story, "Sing it for me?" Blaine requested softly.

"R-right now?" Blaine could feel his heart thumping underneath his fingertips.

"Only if you want to, love," he said softly.

"Okay," Kurt replied. He took a few breaths to steady himself, Blaine knew full well that that was because of the memories that the song brought back for Kurt. But that was something Kurt was determined to do. His mother sang it to him when he was upset and now here Blaine was, holding onto him like he'd die if he let go. He was going to do this, because it was for Blaine. _His_ Blaine. Who needed comfort more than he needed air, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. Kurt's voice was quiet and shaky, understandably so, as he started to sing the first few notes.

_"Like a bird without wings  
that longs to be flying.  
Like a motherless child  
left lonely and crying.  
Like a song without words  
like a world without music,  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd be lost without you  
watching over me."_

Kurt's voice seemed to get stronger and stronger as he went on. Blaine was simply in awe of the boy that was holding him. All of the strength that Kurt contained, all of his courage, Blaine didn't understand how he got so lucky.

_"I get so lonely, when you're away  
I count every moment, I wait ever day  
Until you're home again  
And hug me so tight.  
That's when I know  
Everything is alright."_

Kurt's eyes were closed, Blaine could tell that his mind was probably working a mile a minute. He ran gentle fingers on his chest, encouraging him to go on if he wanted to.

_"Like a bird without wings  
that longs to be flying.  
Like a motherless child  
left lonely and crying.  
Like a song without words  
like a world without music,  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd be lost without you  
watching over me._

_You're my guardian angel,  
my light and my guide  
Your hand on my shoulder  
and you by my side.  
You make everything beautiful  
you make me complete.  
Everything in my world,  
I lay at your feet."_

Blaine couldn't help but think of how well these lyrics applied for him and Kurt. Kurt was his everything, his comfort, his help, his guiding light, his love. And, God, of course that scared him half to death, but Kurt was so worth it. Kurt's voice rang out brilliantly through the next few lines.

_"Like a church with no steeple,  
where a bell never rings.  
In a town without people,  
where no voice in the choir ever sings.  
If a boat on the ocean,  
would be lost with no sail,  
Then without your devotion,  
surely all that I dreamed of would fail._

_Like a song without words  
like a world without music.  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd be lost without you  
watching over me._

_I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd be lost without you...  
Watching over me."_

Blaine's eyes were wide, "Wow..." he barely managed to get out, his voice low and slow.

Kurt let out a nervous laugh, "I haven't sung that song in a while. So it probably sounded-"

"You sounded _amazing!_" Blaine said excitedly, "You have the most breathtaking voice I've ever heard in my entire _life._"

Kurt giggled at his boyfriend, who seemed like more a puppy than an actual boy at the moment, "You're just saying that."

"No, I most certainly am not," Blaine corrected him quickly, "I'm pretty sure Wes would have _killed_ someone to have a voice like yours on the Warblers, no joke."

"Really?" he squeaked. He would definitely imagine Wes being intense with show choir matters, he was kind of like Rachel in that way.

"Uh, yah!" Blaine said surely, "I'm serious. Your voice is _ beautiful,_ Kurt."

"Thanks," Kurt blushed.

"You're very welcome," Blaine responded with an easy smile, "Thank _you_ for singing it to me."

"Anything for you," Kurt answered without pause. Blaine's heart swelled.

"You really are something else," Blaine said quietly, as if he didn't even intend for Kurt to really hear it.

Kurt eyed him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I've never met anyone like you in all my life," Blaine started, "I mean, I just told you my entire story and you held me and let me cry for as long as I needed to. Anyone else would probably be running for the hills right now if I had broken down like that," he chuckled to himself, "But _you_ didn't."

"Of course I didn't," Kurt said automatically, "I'm glad you told me and I'm glad you trusted me enough to let me see you like that."

"I know," Blaine nodded, "I just-I don't know how to put it."

Kurt tangled his fingers in the unruly curls atop his head, "I understand, Blaine."

But he didn't respond right away, instead he looked like he was looking for the right words to say. Blaine looked him in the eyes, "I am just so happy you found me," he said breathlessly, "I said it before and I'm going to say it again, I don't know what I'd do without you here," he admitted, "And, oh God, this all scares the shit out of me sometimes. How much I love you, how dependent I feel on you sometimes, how much I miss you when we aren't together. I feel like a piece of me is literally _missing_ when I don't see you. And we've only known each other for six weeks," he laughed, "And while this all kind of freaks me out, it just feels so right with you, like I can't stop any of it from happening, and I wouldn't want to anyway, even if I could," he paused, "This all probably sounds crazy," he whispered.

"That doesn't sound crazy at all because in all honesty, I feel the exact same way," Kurt smiled, his heart beating rapidly.

"Really?" asked a wide-eyed Blaine.

"Yes really, silly," Kurt laughed, "Of course I feel that for you."

"That makes me happy," Blaine smiled, "This is just so unreal sometimes, you know? Like I feel so lucky that this happened to us."

"So do I," Kurt agreed, removing his hand from Blaine's hair to stroke his cheek instead, "I wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world," Blaine nodded subtly, obviously lost in Kurt's touch, "Who else gets to say that they got to fall in love in Paris?" he joked.

"Nobody else that I know," Blaine's smile widened, "So, that automatically makes us cooler than everyone else in existence, right?"

"Of course, baby," Kurt said endearingly, "But for what it's worth, I wouldn't want to be experiencing this all with anyone else but you."

"Neither would I," Blaine's eyes fell shut, enjoying Kurt's fingers on his face too much to keep them open anymore.

The next time Kurt spoke, it was more quietly, "And I'm not just talking about the trip; I'm talking about the boyfriend aspect of it, too. I like that you're my first boyfriend and my first kiss and my first love."

Blaine's eyes opened slowly, full of love and adoration, "I really don't want to sound selfish right now, but I'm glad I was all of those firsts for you, too." Blaine moved himself so that he was no longer on Kurt's side, but that he was right on top of him, chin resting on folded hands over Kurt's chest.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Comfortable?" he inquired.

"Mhm," Blaine smiled, "Are you? I'm not crushing you or anything, right?"

"No, no, not at all. I'm actually a lot more comfortable like this than you would expect," he answered, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist to essentially hold him closer.

Blaine turned his head to the side and put his head fully on Kurt's chest, "You're quite comfy yourself, you know that? You always tell me that I am, but I don't know how I could possibly beat you at this," he said goofily.

Kurt giggled and ran his fingertips over his boyfriend's t-shirt clad, muscular back, "So should I be adding that to the list of why we're a great couple?"

"Right now, yes, please," Blaine joked.

"Okay. Fell in love in Paris? Check. Good human pillows? Check," he listed off.

"Correction," Blaine interjected.

"Oh?"

"_Fantastic_ human pillows. 'Good' certainly is not a strong enough adjective for this particular situation."

Kurt snorted, "I see I stand corrected."

"Yupp," Blaine grinned triumphantly and turned to look him in the eyes again, "Just face it, I'm brilliant."

"Okay," Kurt said in that voice that you use whenever a five year old tells you something really farfetched and you want to play along just to appease them.

"Don't try to deny it."

Kurt rolled his eyes endearingly, "Just shut up and kiss me, will you?"

Blaine's eyes flew open, but he happily and willingly obliged. It started off like their kisses usually did, just light, simple, playful brushes of lips. But, their kisses gradually grew longer and deeper. Blaine tried not to get too eager, but when he let out a moan and Kurt used that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, he knew he was a goner. His hands flew to Kurt's hair, tangling his fingers in the thick, chestnut strands, making Kurt moan as well and making it so that their lips could press harder against each other. And then all of a sudden, Kurt was playing with the hem of his shirt, twisting the material in his fingers and exposing a little of Blaine's skin. Kurt pulled out of the kiss slowly and looked Blaine in the eyes, "Can I?" he requested.

Blaine nodded, he knew what Kurt was asking, "Yeah," he whispered. They sat up together, Blaine now in his lap and Kurt's back against the headboard. Easily, Kurt lifted the shirt up, showing Blaine's smooth skin little by little. Blaine raised his arms once it was high enough and Kurt lifted it over his head, throwing it to the side once it was all the way off.

Kurt's eyes trailed from his eyes and down. Down his smooth neck, down his muscular arms, down his well-defined chest, down his glorious abs. Kurt's heart was in his throat, "You're gorgeous, Blaine."

Blaine had never felt so exposed in his whole life and he just had the urge to see Kurt now as well, "You too?" he asked, quietly tugging on the bottom of Kurt's shirt.

Kurt nodded wordlessly and let Blaine remove the shirt with steady hands. Blaine let his gaze wander all around Kurt's perfect, Porcelain skin, "So beautiful," he said under his breath, but still loud enough for Kurt to hear, "Can't believe you're all mine," And he recaptured his lips.

"All yours, baby," Kurt mumbled in between kisses, "Only yours."

This went on for a long time, far longer than either of them had anticipated it would have. It was all lips moving fluidly in perfect, practiced synchronization and gentle, nervous hands touching and exploring new skin for the first time ever. Blaine's head was fuzzy from oxygen deprivation when they pulled away what seemed like years later.

"That was..."

"I know," Kurt agreed with a laugh.

"Wow," Blaine finished his sentence, still in a bit of a daze.

"Wow indeed," Kurt giggled at his boyfriend.

Blaine moved from where he was, in Kurt's lap with his legs wrapped around his waist, to sit next to him against the headboard. His arm went to Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's found his waist almost instinctively. Blaine caressed his shoulder with the pad of his thumb and kissed his cheek, "You're really beautiful, Kurt," he said in his sincere voice that made Kurt melt on the inside.

Kurt ducked his head as he felt his cheeks flare up, "Thank you," he kissed Blaine's exposed shoulder, "So are you," Blaine smiled at him in a silent thank you. For a few minutes, they sat in a comfortable silence, when Kurt thought of something, "Okay, I have a question," he presented.

"And what might that be?"

He thought of what would be the best way to put this without sounding ridiculous, "How did you get so...muscle-y?"

Blaine laughed loudly, "Muscle-y?"

"Shut up, you ass," Kurt poked him, "I'm serious though, because you have, like, the most toned muscles I've ever seen."

Kurt witnessed Blaine's whole face turn bright red, "Well, first off, thank you. But, um, boxing," he answered to the initial question.

Kurt's jaw dropped, "Boxing?"

"My brother taught me how," Blaine confirmed, "Once I got to Dalton, he wanted me to know how to be able to defend myself, so that's how it started. But I stuck with it all through high school. It's actually a great work-out and an _amazing_stress-relief."

"I can imagine," Kurt said truthfully. Images of Blaine sweaty and shirtless flooded his mind. He imagined his muscles flexing and tensing as he punched the bag and the way his curls would look out of control and the intense look he probably got in his eyes and... oh God, those thoughts needed to go away before he had even more of a problem, "You'll have to teach me someday."

"I'd love to," Blaine beamed, not only at the thought of teaching him but also at the thought of even having a 'someday' with him, "I bet you'd be really good at it."

"Why's that?" he wondered curiously.

Blaine thought for a moment, "Because you get super intense when you focus on something. And, you know, you're actually pretty 'muscle-y' yourself," he nudged Kurt's shoulder with his own.

"Hush," Kurt rolled his eyes playfully.

"What did I say?" asked Blaine innocently.

Kurt looked down at his hand that was moving along Blaine's side, too self-conscious to fully look him in the eyes, "I have absolutely no muscle whatsoever."

"You obviously haven't looked in a mirror recently," Blaine retorted.

Kurt caught his eyes again, "What do you mean?"

"You're completely insane if you think you're scrawny or something like that, that's what I mean," Blaine answered and Kurt blushed, "You're perfect, Kurt. And when I say it, I mean it."

"Thanks," Kurt blushed completely furiously.

"And you happen to have the cutest blush that I've ever seen in my entire life."

Kurt tried to bury his face in Blaine's shoulder to try and conceal his pink cheeks, "NoIdon't," it came out muffled.

Blaine laughed, "Yes you do. And you're too darling for your own good."

"Well _you_ are too charming for your own good, you know that?" Kurt leaned back to see his eyes again.

"Oh, am I?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow, "You find me charming, Kurt?" he asked in an all too mischievous voice.

"Outrageously so," Kurt answered without a second thought, "I'm fairly sure everyone does."

Blaine shrugged, "Well that just proves it," he stated.

"Proves what?" asked a confused Kurt.

He sighed dramatically, "That I'm wonderful."

"And ridiculous," Kurt laughed.

"A good kind of ridiculous?" Blaine worried his bottom lip between his teeth and rested their foreheads together.

He nuzzled their noses, "The best kind."

And then Blaine was kissing him again, which, as always, lasted for a while. Their hands stayed above the equator, something they agreed on mutually because even though they know that they love each other, they also know that they aren't ready for that kind of thing either. Blaine was Kurt's first boyfriend after all. When they detached their lips, dizzy from oxygen loss, the clock caught Kurt's eyes and he knew he had to go back home to his hotel because Rachel was expecting him back in time to go to sleep, which was soon.

Blaine didn't let him go without a fight though, and they kissed for a little while longer, in between Kurt putting his shirt back on and getting all of his things together. They parted with an 'I love you' and the promise to meet each other in the morning for their coffee that had easily become a routine. The moment the door shut, Blaine went back to his bed and laid face first in the pillow that Kurt had been laying on. He breathed in the rosy scent and felt all of the tension leave his body.

Somewhere in between relaxing and thinking of his Kurt, Blaine fell asleep, unaware of the phone call he would receive the next morning.

Unaware of all the difficulty it would present him.

Unaware of how much it was actually going to hurt.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt Hummel didn't like to think of himself as being a worrier. He liked to be rational and sensible and logical; it just made life much easier.

Around 10:45, when he arrived at their café, he went right up to the counter and ordered his and Blaine's coffees. That was the reason he had gotten there so early, so that he could buy Blaine's for him. He walked right over to their table with a light smile on his lips, so excited that he would be seeing his boyfriend.

At 10:55, Kurt knew Blaine would be there any minute now. He was very punctual with coffee dates. He would be there and smile when he saw Kurt and blush when he realized Kurt had already bought him his medium drip.

At 11:15, Kurt was starting to get antsy. He was fidgeting in his seat and noticeably looked a little anxious. Where in the world was Blaine? Maybe Wes or David had kept him for a few extra minutes and he would be there soon? But no, he would have sent a text if it had been something like that, wouldn't he have?

At 11:40, Kurt was worrying. He was completely, totally, fully, obviously worrying. What was taking Blaine so long? Why hadn't he called? What if something had happened to him? Every bad scenario flooded Kurt's mind. If something bad had happened to him, Kurt had no idea what he would do.

At 11:50, Kurt essentially said 'fuck it' to everything and checked his phone for the thousandth time: still no messages. So he decided that he would call him. He needed to know that he was alright at the very, _very_ least. He tapped on the table with nervous fingers as he dialed the number. It only took about three or four rings for someone to pick up, but Kurt wasn't greeted with a 'Hello' from Blaine's chipper, enthusiastic voice. No. the only noise that met his ears for the first few seconds was the faint sound of sniffling.

"Blaine?" Nothing, "Blaine, baby, are you alright?" More silence, and then...

"_Kurt,_" Blaine _whimpered_ in a voice so small and sad and completely heartbreaking.

"Blaine," he almost cooed, "What's wrong?"

His answer was far from immediate, "I-Kurt-I-I don't-I need-I-" he sputtered.

"Breathe, Blaine," Kurt said in the calmest voice he could muster up, "Are you okay?"

"I need _you_," Blaine's voice broke, "Kurt-just-please. _I need you."_

"Okay, okay," Kurt got up from his seat and went out the door, forgetting their coffees on the table, "Where are you?"

"My room," he whispered.

"Okay, I'm on my way right now, okay?"

He heard Blaine hum, "Please don't hang up," he was surprised he had even heard Blaine speak at all because it was so quiet.

"I won't, I promise," Kurt reassured quickly, "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay," Blaine whispered.

All Kurt heard from there on in was the faint sound of what he could identify as Blaine's shaky breaths and his sniffling. He thought he heard a sob crawl its way out of the back of his throat once or twice, but he was hoping it was just his mind playing tricks on him. His chest was aching enough without thinking of Blaine crying.

When he got to Blaine's door, realizing that talking would be more useful than knocking being that he was still on the phone, he took a deep breath, trying to ensure that his voice wouldn't sound so weak when he spoke, "Blaine, I'm here."

"Door's open," he mumbled.

Kurt turned the knob and walked in. Everything looked fine on the outside. It looked exactly how it did when he left the day before. He knew, though, that once he got deeper, he would find what would be different about it.

Almost instinctively, he walked to Blaine's room and opened the door easily. He knew he wasn't going to like what he saw, and he was right. Blaine was lying on his side on the bed, one side of his face buried in a pillow, his body all balled up and curled in on itself. He still had his phone pressed firmly to his ear, his other arm wrapped around himself, and his knees tucked up as high as they could go. Kurt might have teased him about being short, but he had never seen him look so small.

"Blaine," he called out quietly.

Blaine's eyes flew open and went straight to the door. His body followed in suit and he sat up to face him, "Kurt," he choked out. His eyes were red and puffy and his mouth looked like it had melted into a permanent frown. He looked like he had aged thirty years in less than thirty hours.

"Oh Blaine," he sighed and walked across the room, crawling next to him on the bed and opening his arms out for him to fall into. Blaine wrapped right around him and Kurt kissed into his curls, "What happened?"

Blaine sniffled once, twice, and then twisted his neck to look up at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out at first, "M-my dad called."

Kurt tensed and held Blaine impossibly closer, "What did he say?" he wondered, although, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer. Of course he wanted Blaine to smile again, and get the frown out of his beautiful eyes and get that broken expression worked out of his features, but he knew it was going to hurt like hell getting there. He already hated Blaine's father for causing him pain the day before with a simple text; this might just push him over the edge. He had never seen Blaine so upset.

"Exactly what I expected him to say," Blaine said plainly, "Exactly what I thought he would say."

Kurt began to run a gentle hand up and down his back, "I'm so sorry."

Blaine sighed, "I just don't understand," he whispered to himself.

"Don't understand what?" Kurt furrowed his brow.

"How he could have known," he looked up again to meet Kurt's puzzled eyes, "He-he said he knew. A-about us."

"Oh," Kurt gasped, he definitely had not been expecting that of all things.

"Someone must have seen us or something," he decided, "He has friends and business partners in Paris all the time. One of them must have seen us together and told him and oh God, I am so sorry." And then his face was buried in Kurt's shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Blaine," he reassured him.

"I still am," Blaine said without hesitation, "I-I want to be able to show you off and introduce you to my family, but I don't want you to know him. He's rude and awful and closed-minded and you don't deserve that."

"Neither do you," he interjected, "You do know that, right?"

Blaine nodded subtly, "I-He just says the most awful things," he exhaled loudly, "He can say anything he wants about me," Kurt's insides screamed, 'NO HE CAN'T' but he stayed silent, "But then he started saying things about you and about us but he doesn't even _know_ us and it felt like I was just getting punched in the gut over and over again and-"

"Shh," Kurt cooed and cradled his head to his chest, "He can't touch us," he whispered into his hair, "He can't touch us, or what we have."

It took another long minute for Blaine to start speaking again, "I know that, but he always plants this seed of doubt in my head and I don't want to believe it, but a part of me always does and I hate it."

Kurt looked at him seriously, "Do you promise to be completely honest if I ask you something?"

Blaine nodded, "Of course."

"Did your dad say anything that made you doubt us?"

He tensed and hesitated, "Ummm..."

"Blaine," he said sternly.

"...yes, he did," he said almost inaudibly.

Kurt's heart clenched and he started rubbing his back again, "What was it that he said?"

Again, he didn't answer right away, which Kurt understood completely, "He, um, he said," Blaine was nibbling on his bottom lip the way he only did when he got nervous, "He said that there was no way you could love me because I'm not worth it," and the tears were in the corner of his eyes again, tearing right away at Kurt's heart.

"Oh honey," he was speechless, "That couldn't be further from the truth. You are so worth it and I love you so much, you have to know that."

"I love you, too," Blaine said quietly, "And I don't mean to doubt us. He just says things and they hit me and they're all I can think about," he rambled.

"I know, it's okay," he said honestly, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you for being here and letting me vent," Blaine said, his words coming out muffled from having his face buried in his chest, "You're wonderful, you know that?"

The corners of his lips tweaked up, "So are you, but thank you very much."

"You're very welcome, gorgeous," and for the first time all morning, Blaine felt like he was actually okay and like his world wasn't crashing down around him. He buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck and just breathed in the rose scent and the essence of just _Kurt_ and let himself sink fully into the embrace.

Kurt giggled, "I can tell you're feeling better," he assumed and hoped he was correct.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded and smiled slightly, "Thank you."

"Always," Kurt kissed the tip of his nose sweetly, "Anything else you want to talk about? Or are you good?"

"Hmm," Blaine hummed and thought to himself, "Not that I can think of...except for missing our coffee date. I'd like to apologize for that."

"You're really cute, but I'm resisting the urge to punch you in the face right now for even thinking about apologizing for that, just so you know," Kurt replied.

Blaine looked startled by that statement to say the least, "And why would you do that?"

"Because!" he exclaimed, "Because you were miserable and upset and you want to apologize for not showing up for_coffee_!" He rolled over and laid face-first into a pillow on his stomach.

Blaine couldn't hold in his laugh as he sat up next to him and faced him, sitting pretzel style, "Uhm, I'm, um...sorry?"

Kurt turned his head to the side to look at him, "What did I just say about the apologizing?" he raised an eyebrow at him.

Blaine snorted, "Okay, okay, I didn't mean to. I'm s-" and before the rest of the word could even get out, he had a face full of pillow, "HEY!" he screamed.

Kurt batted his eyelashes innocently as he sat up, "What did I do?"

"What did you _do_?" Blaine scoffed, "Oh, you're gonna get it."

Within a nano-second, Blaine was hovering over him, fingers digging into his sides. He wasn't joking when he said that he would use tickling as a way to settle their little debates. Not when Kurt's beautiful laugh rang throughout the room and his cheeks got all rosy from being out of breath.

"This!" Laugh. "Isn't!" Laugh. "Fair!" Kurt screamed.

"What was that? I can't hear anything over the sound of me _kicking your ass _in this tickle war!" Blaine continued.

Kurt literally couldn't breathe after another few seconds, "Help...me..." he gasped dramatically.

Blaine smirked and stayed straddling his hips, "Well well, it looks like someone is a sore loser over here."

"No, no," Kurt disagreed, "You are just a sore winner."

"Keep telling yourself that, love," he said in an appeasing tone. But Kurt just looked up at him, a loving look in his eyes and a smile on his lips, "What?" Blaine laughed nervously.

"Nothing," Kurt shook his head and his smile stayed, "I'm just really glad to see you laughing right now is all."

"All thanks to you," he replied immediately, "And I'm being completely serious when I say that."

"I know you are."

"No, usually after those phone calls, I am a hell of a lot worse. But somehow all I had to do was see you and it didn't hurt so badly anymore. It was like every trace of doubt he put in my mind flew out the window. Because how could I doubt this?" He leaned down and pecked him on the lips, "Not even my asshole father can convince me that there is something wrong with that."

"Because there is nothing wrong with it," he agreed, "We're in love, that's why."

"Yeah," Blaine said with a big, goofy grin on his face, "We are, aren't we?"

"We absolutely are," Kurt leaned up to kiss him again, "You sure you're good?"

"Positive."

"Great. Now what do you say we go get that coffee now, huh?"

Blaine shot right up and Kurt laughed to himself as his boyfriend went to go change into more presentable, 'coffee date worthy' clothes to go out in. At this point, Kurt was thanking every God he didn't believe in that Blaine was okay. That could have went a whole lot worse, and thank _everything_ it didn't.

When Blaine re-emerged from the bathroom, he stood right in front of him, "Well? Better?" He held out his arms and spun around like a model for Kurt to inspect his outfit. He was wearing a dark gray hoodie that clung to his shoulders nicely and his hair was perfectly curly and his jeans were tight enough to make Kurt's mouth _water_. So yeah, he looked good.

"Much," he squeaked, definitely not proud of the noise he just made. Blaine smirked and walked out of the room to grab a key while Kurt stared unashamedly at his ass.

Yeah. The day had gotten a lot better.

* * *

The walk to the café had been nice in Blaine's mind. They walked side by side, holding hands, keeping close to each other's sides to keep warm while it drizzled. But neither of them had suggested walking under an awning or waiting to go until the weather had cleared up. Blaine knew that he, personally, would never suggest anything like that because walking in the rain was one of his favorite things in the entire world. It surprised him more that Kurt didn't suggest it. It only made him love him that much more.

When they ordered their coffees, Blaine noticed that the barista gave Kurt a strange look, "Hey?" he whispered and nudged his side.

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed.

"What was that about?" he asked and they moved over to the counter where their coffees would be put when they were ready.

"What was what about?" Kurt looked at him with sparkling sapphire eyes and tilted his head.

"That look," he stated, "The look the barista gave you when you ordered."

"Ah," then it hit Kurt what he was talking about, "That look was probably because it's the second time within three hours that I'm ordering the same two drinks," he assumed.

"You didn't have to do that," Blaine said softly.

"Yes I did," Kurt countered, "I want to buy my handsome boyfriend his coffee and if I have to do it twice, then she just has to deal with it."

"And _you_," Blaine kissed his cheek, "my darling boyfriend, are just too kind."

"Just doing my job," Kurt blushed and the barista called out their orders to signal that they were done.

Once they picked up their coffees, they walked to their table which was, thankfully, empty. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and intertwined their fingers on top of the table. The café was mostly empty, aside from them and a few other people, so it was quiet and the atmosphere was calm. It was just what Blaine needed.

"Thanks again for the coffee," he said and took a sip.

"Well it's the least I could do," Kurt replied as though it was obvious.

"And why's that?"

Kurt's eyes widened as if to say 'Really, Blaine, really?' and he said, "You took me on a date in the _Eiffel Tower,_remember?"

"Ah, I think I can remember it if I try hard enough," Blaine teased and pretended to think about it.

"Poopface," Kurt mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I don't think I quite heard you," he joked.

"I called you a poopface," he answered immediately and directly.

"Oh, very mature," Blaine said sarcastically.

"Says the guy who settles his arguments over tickle fights," he countered.

"Touché," he admitted sadly.

Kurt smirked, "I win."

"Do not!"

"Yes I do!"

"Liar."

"I never tell lies."

"If I could tickle you right now, we both know who would _really_ win this."

"And you just proved my point."

"...damnit."

"You are cute, though," Kurt stated and sighed happily.

Blaine smiled and rubbed a thumb over his knuckles, "I try my best."

"And it definitely pays off," it was worth saying just to see the blush in Blaine's cheeks that it created.

He just kept on smiling and then he thought of something he had wanted to ask, "So, are you up to anything today?"

Kurt bit his lip, "Well Rachel and I were planning on going to _the Louvre_ around four."

"Oh," he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he already had plans, "That should be fun."

"Yeah. Finn's not going with us because he wasn't feeling too good this morning."

"That makes complete sense," he noted, his voice a bit flat.

Kurt was quiet for a good few seconds, "Do you want to come with us?" he offered.

Blaine's gold eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah," Kurt laughed.

"Are you sure? I mean, if you two are hanging out together, I don't want to crash or anything..."

"Oh hush, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure and honestly? I want an excuse to spend more time with you."

"And Rachel's going to be okay with it?"

"Please," Kurt scoffed, "Rachel loves you and you know it," he stated.

"Very true," Blaine smirked.

"So you'll come with us?"

He smiled, "Absolutely."

Kurt smiled, too.

Yeah, they had made something out of a day that could have been easily one of the shittiest ones in the history of shitty days. Blaine couldn't have been more thankful for Kurt if he tried. Sure, love does things to you; makes you do thinks you wouldn't ever do in your wildest dreams. But when you can be completely yourself around someone? When you can feel the most raw and real emotions and let someone else see them completely? That's how you know it's true. That's when you finally understand what love is in the realest sense of the term.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N The song briefly mentioned in here is Vanilla Twilight by Owl City, just in case you were wondering. Enjoy and thank you for reading this far! :) **d;zljdklz; sorry i deleted this by accident! **but anyway, do you guys like it so far?

* * *

When they met up with Rachel, later in the day after they were long finished with their coffee, Blaine was noticeably quiet. He smiled like usual and was polite like always, but he didn't add in some of his little comments that he would make or things like that. When Rachel talked to him, he kept his answers short and sweet, not making them longer than they had to be and only saying enough to answer her questions or satisfy what she was looking for in an answer. He hadn't let go of Kurt's hand since he had grabbed it at the café and was holding onto it like he needed it as badly as the air he breathed; sometimes he did think he needed it that badly.

Rachel noticed all of this though. How he was being uncharacteristically quiet. How reserved he seemed to be. The way he was holding Kurt's hand. The way he would just take a second to look at Kurt, like _really_ look at him; a smile would cross his lips and his eyes would sparkle with something she would describe as being nothing short of pure love. Blaine was good for Kurt, she knew that, but Kurt was good for him, too. With the puppy dog eyes Blaine sent his way, he must be doing something right. She didn't say anything about Blaine's behavior, not wanting to try and get in the middle of something bigger that was probably going on, no matter how curious she was. They were big boys and they would handle themselves. They were Kurt and Blaine and they were _eternity_, she could see it after so little time.

Once it hit closing time, they had to leave and Blaine walked back with them to their hotel, much like he normally did. Rachel left them once they got back with a polite smile, a hug, and a kiss to Blaine's cheek. She went inside and Kurt turned to him.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied with a smile.

"I'm glad," Kurt returned the smile, "Are you going to be okay by yourself tonight?" he asked, genuinely worried about Blaine's well-being.

Blaine nodded after a second of silent thought, "I should be."

"Okay. I want you to call me if you need anything," he said a bit more seriously.

"Kurt, I'll be-"

"Just promise me you'll call," Kurt begged, "If you need anything at all or if at any point you need someone to talk to. Call me."

"I promise," Blaine said automatically, "Thank you again, for everything today."

"Anything for you," Kurt cupped his cheek with his free hand, a light smile gracing his lips, "Call me at some point tomorrow and let me know you're okay?"

"Will do," Blaine nuzzled into his touch, "I miss you already."

"Me too," he said softly and leaned forward to press his lips to Blaine's. It was only a gentle, chaste peck, but it still made both of their hearts flutter uncontrollably, "I love you."

Blaine smiled, "I love you, too."

"Goodnight, Blaine," he said with one last promising squeeze to his hand.

"Goodnight, Kurt," and with that, Kurt was turning around and going through the door.

Blaine looked down at his hand. It felt too empty. It felt too cold. Kurt's hand was warm. Kurt's hand fit perfectly in his. Kurt's hand in his made everything okay. Kurt's hand was made to be clasped with his. He sighed and walked back home, Kurt in his mind and in his heart.

_The silence isn't so bad,  
Till I look at my hand and feel sad.  
Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly._

* * *

"Guys, I have a question."

Wes looked up from the movie they were currently watching, only half paying attention to Blaine, "Bouf wha, B?" he wondered with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Kurt," he answered simply.

David paused the movie now to look at his friend, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine. It's nothing like that," he corrected himself.

"Then what is it?" Wes asked. Both of their brows were furrowed and they looked confused.

"It's about when we go to New York," he started, "You guys know how my parents bought me that apartment?" They nodded, "And you know how Kurt's going to be in the city for school, too?" Again, they nodded, "Well, I-uhm-I want to ask him if he'll live with me, but I don't want to sound like I'm being too forward or like I'm rushing things, you know?"

"That makes perfect sense," Wes was quick to reassure him.

"And it doesn't sound like you're being too forward at all," David added, "From what you've told us, things seem to be going great for the two of you."

"How do I go about it though?" Blaine inquired.

"Just ask him," David shrugged.

"Exactly. Ask him. If he says yes? Fantastic! If he says no? It won't be the end of the world. You'll be in the same city no matter what so I'm sure you'll see each other a lot anyway," Wes said sagely.

"Very true," Blaine nodded and took all of their advice in, "You guys are the best, just so you know. So, thanks."

"Anytime," they said at the exact same time which made them all erupt with laughter.

So that's what Blaine was going to do: just ask him. Although the odds were highly in his favor, he was still nervous and worried about how it would come off. But this was Kurt, the most understanding person Blaine knew. He would get it. Blaine was going to just ask and see where it took him. That seemed like the smartest idea.

* * *

"So how was your spa day yesterday?"

Kurt and Blaine were currently cuddling on Blaine's bed, only half watching their movie. Blaine was sitting up with his back against the headboard and Kurt lying in between his legs in front of him. Kurt had his head pillowed back on Blaine's firm chest and Blaine's strong arms wrapped securely around his middle. He was toying with Blaine's fingers and caressing his arms lightly. He snuggled back into Blaine's warmth and shut his eyes, comfortable and content with the overwhelming feeling of _this is right where I should be_ filling his senses.

"Oh it was _wonderful_," Kurt nearly moaned, "I think it did Rachel a lot of good, too. Finn's kind of been driving her crazy lately."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well she's very organized and systematic when it comes to her stuff and he's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box, if you catch my drift," he said, only really half joking, "So I think living together for the past couple of weeks has been harder than they expected it would be."

"Yeah, that could be enough to drive a person a little crazy," Blaine said calmly while his insides were screaming so loudly he swore Kurt could hear them. Kurt went back to watching the movie for the next few minutes, but Blaine's heart was pounding in anticipation. He calmed his brain down the best he could before he even considered breaking the silence, he might as well do it now, right?

"Kurt," he said quietly enough that it wouldn't sound so abrupt.

Kurt's eyes were still glue to the screen, "Yeah, Blaine?"

"Um, can I- can I ask you something?" he stuttered.

Kurt noted the change in his tone of voice and stroked his hand, "Always. What's up?"

"Well, you know how we're both going to be in New York in the fall?" he started.

Kurt reached with his free hand to pause the movie and twisted his neck up to give him his full attention, "Yeah," he answered.

"I was wondering if-uh-if you knew anything about where you would be living," he said as casually as he could.

"Rachel, Finn, and I were planning on going apartment hunting once we got there," he explained, "Why?"

Blaine took a calming breath, "Because I was wondering if you would want to live with me...i-in New York."

Kurt sat up slowly and turned to face him, "You're asking me to live with you?" his eyes were wide.

Blaine nodded, "I am," he confirmed, "My parents bought me an apartment for my graduation present and I figured that if you didn't already have a place, then maybe you would want to stay with me. But only if you want to, of course! I just really want to see you every day and wake up next to you every morning because it's _already_ so hard to fall asleep without you here and- mmph."

Kurt cut him off mid-ramble with a big kiss right to his lips. He cupped Blaine's cheeks with both hands and beamed at him once they pulled back, "Yes."

"Yes?" Blaine echoed, eyes suspiciously bug-like with disbelief.

"Yes," Kurt repeated with a laugh, "I'll live with you."

Blaine was grinning so big Kurt was afraid his face was going to split in half, "I love you so much," he pecked him on the lips, "And now, I can't wait until we go to New York."

"First off, I love you, too," Kurt started, giggling, "And second off, neither can I," he said genuinely.

"It's going to be amazing," Blaine stated confidently.

"I know it will be," Kurt agreed, "I just- I can't believe I have all this," he said vaguely.

Blaine reached out to caress his cheek with his right hand, "Have all what?" he wondered.

"You, the greatest boyfriend in the entire world; someone who loves me, someone who wants to live with me, someone who I _am_ going to live with," he smiled at this, "And can I tell you a secret?" Blaine nodded, smile as bright as ever, "I was scared to come here this summer."

"Were you really?"

"Yeah, I honestly thought I was going to be miserable with the other two I came here with, but in actuality, I'm having the time of my life. And...you," he took Blaine's free hand in his and tangled their fingers together, "I met you here. You're the most amazing person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing and this trip brought me to you. I couldn't have asked for anything better."

Blaine felt his eyes get a little glassy, "Neither could I. I've been having the greatest time here with you."

"So have I," Kurt confessed.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, like golden honey meeting with a brilliant sapphire sea, when Blaine said, "I'm so in love with you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

He laughed, "And I am so in love with _you_, Blaine Devon Anderson."

They kept smiling at each other and basically made the mutual decision with their eyes to lay down facing each other, chest practically touching because they were so close.

"New York," Blaine breathed into the small space between them and placed a hand on Kurt's hip, "I just can't believe we're going to be in New York together."

"I can," Kurt responded quickly, to which Blaine quirked his eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure from the moment you told me you would be there, I was planning on ways that I would see you when we got there."

"You're darling," he whispered and nudged his nose against Kurt's, "My darling," Kurt smiled wider at that.

"And _you_," he kissed the tip of Blaine's nose, "Are my Prince Charming."

"Does that make you my Knight in Shining Armor?" Blaine wondered.

"I suppose," Kurt joked.

"You really are though," he responded, eyes alight with love and happiness and adoration.

"How so?" Kurt asked. He hoped that didn't sound pretentious, but was curious.

"Because you saved me," Blaine shrugged as though it was the most obvious thing in the entire world, "Not only from my dad, but from myself," he admitted, "You're the first person I've told everything to and the first person I've opened up to completely. You saved me, Kurt, more than you'll ever know and I am so incredible grateful for that."

"I'd do anything for you, Blaine," Kurt said honestly.

Blaine pecked him on the lips and then nuzzled their noses together to make Kurt giggle, "You're still the cutest person in the history of the entire universe," his tone was a lot lighter now.

He blushed furiously at the compliment, his insides melting from the warmth in Blaine's eyes, "Liar."

Blaine gasped dramatically, "I do no such thing."

"Yes you do."

"How do I lie?"

"You called me cutest person in the universe but I think I'm looking at him right now," Kurt countered.

He laughed loudly, "I highly doubt that."

"Fine," he huffed, "Then you're getting the title of the most_ adorable_ person in the universe and you're going to like it."

"Oh, am I?" Blaine teased all in good fun.

"Yeah," he answered and sealed it with a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

Blaine nodded to himself, "I think I could get used to that title."

"I'm sure you could, mister modest," Kurt said sarcastically.

"Kurt Hummel? Are you suggesting that I'm...conceited?" he joked.

"Oh honey, I'm not 'suggesting'. I'm straight out calling you conceited on this one," Kurt said bluntly.

"Rude," Blaine pouted, but it was interrupted with him laughing.

He looked at him knowingly, "You don't really think that."

"Did my laugh not make that obvious enough or...?" Blaine snorted.

Kurt nodded and laughed. His laughed dissolved into a smile when he noticed the adoring look on Blaine's face, "I love your eyes," he admitted. They were currently radiating love and he had to say something about them.

"Why's that?" Blaine asked, never changing his expression. He still had the biggest heart-eyes in existence and the cutest, most adoring smile on his lips.

"Because your eyes give everything away," he explained, "If you're happy or sad or annoyed or indifferent, your eyes show that."

"What are they telling you right now?" Blaine asked, already knowing what he was trying to express to him.

Kurt blushed slightly, "That you love me," he said softly.

Blaine smiled a bit wider, "Exactly," he said in his smooth voice that just made Kurt swoon.

"Well, I love you, too. Just so you know," Kurt laughed.

"Phew," Blaine feigned looking relieved, "Thank heavens for that. I was actually worrying for a minute there."

"Idiot," Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine pouted, "Oh don't get me wrong, you're an adorable idiot, but an idiot none-the-less."

"Thank you?" Blaine said in a questioning voice.

"You're very welcome," he said seriously.

They both burst out laughing and after a good minute, Kurt's face was hurting from laughing and smiling so much. When they both got their breath back, he whispered, "I'm tired," and proved it with an unintentional yawn.

Blaine looked at the clock, which read 10:45, and looked back at Kurt, "Do you want to sleep here?" he offered.  
Kurt nodded sleepily and moved in closer so that he was enveloped in Blaine's arms and his warmth, "Yes please."

He laughed silently, grabbed the TV remote to turn it off, and reached behind him to flick off the lamp, "Sleep Kurt," he murmured.

Kurt buried his face in the spot where Blaine's neck met his collarbone and pressed a little kiss there, "Mmkay. Love you, Blaine."

Blaine kissed the top of his head, "I love you, too," And then he drifted off to sleep once he was sure Kurt did, too.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Okay, so there's no like _actual smut _in this so much as there is just vague references, i guess? you'll see. enjoy 18 :)

* * *

Around 2 in the morning, Blaine was awake, wide awake. It wasn't like he wasn't comfortable or that he was having a problem, he just...couldn't sleep. He was in one of those moods that no matter what he did, he knew he wasn't going to be asleep again anytime soon. It sucked.

He couldn't really move, for that matter, either. Kurt was wrapped around him as much as he could possibly be. He had his head pillowed on Blaine's chest, his legs tangled with Blaine's, one arm tucked against his side, and the other arm draped across Blaine's stomach. His entire front was flush against Blaine's side. Kurt's breathing was even and slow, keeping Blaine's mind at ease in his insomnia-induced haze. To keep himself a little occupied, he caressed Kurt's arm that was across his stomach with the hand that didn't belong to the arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders. His skin was soft, smooth, and sleep-warm under Blaine's guitar-calloused fingertips.

The inevitable happened about forty minutes later: he had to go to the bathroom, like "I've been holding it for so long that my bladder is going to explode soon." He did is best at unwrapping Kurt from around him as gingerly as he could, not wanting to wake him up accidentally.

When he got back a few minutes later, the lamp next to his bed was on and Kurt was awake.

"Kurt? Why are you up?" He got back in bed and snuggled into Kurt's warmth.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kurt pointed out with a quirked eyebrow.

"Touché," Blaine said with a nod, "And you're not going to believe me if I say I just had to go to the bathroom, right?"

"Not a chance," he said, laughing lightly.

Blaine sighed and looked straight up at the ceiling, "I just can't sleep. I'm not even tired right now and it's," he looked over at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning, "3 in the morning."

"Oh," Kurt said thoughtfully.

"You can go back to sleep though. Don't let me keep you up," he pleaded.

"Nah," Kurt smiled and stretched his arms over his head for a moment, "I'm pretty awake now."

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt kissed his cheek, "Nuh-uh, none of that. Besides, it's kind of cool being awake when no one else is."

Blaine smiled at him for this and leaned up to place a kiss to his lips, "Do you want to go do something outrageously spontaneous?" His smile turned a bit more mischievous than it had been only a second ago.

"Nothing illegal, Blaine Anderson."

"I would never!" he gasped and laughed, "Seriously though, would you be up to doing something?"

"Sure," Kurt nodded, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"We should go swimming," Blaine said with zero hints of hesitation in his voice.

His eyes widened, "Swimming? Where would we do that?"

"In the pool outside, silly," Blaine said in his very best 'Duh Kurt' voice.

"Oh, I didn't know they had a pool here," he said mostly to himself, "Second question," he stated.

"Shoot."

"I guess it's more of a statement than a question, but I don't have a swim-suit," Kurt pointed out.

Blaine thought to himself for a few long moments, "Well, there are two options that I can think of," he started and caught Kurt's eyes, "One: I could lend you a swim-suit because I brought more than one with me."

Kurt took that into consideration, "Okay. What's option two?"

Blaine took a deep breath, "Option two would be swimming in our underwear," he said a little hesitantly.

"Oh," Kurt inhaled sharply. Seeing Blaine in his underwear? Yes please, that definitely had its perks, like seeing Blaine's wonderful ass in a tight pair of briefs and being able to see more of each other. He could do that.

"But we could just do the first one if you don't want to, which I would completely understand, by the way."

"No," Kurt said after a second, "Let's do that one."

"Which one?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Option two," Kurt said confidently.

Blaine's jaw nearly hit the damn floor with how fearless his boyfriend sounded, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," he responded quickly.

"Okay," Blaine smiled and a flush crawled up his neck, "Do you want to go downstairs then?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled a sexy, confident smile at him and Blaine felt his knees go so weak that he didn't know if he was going to be able to stand up right away. Kurt pressed a searing kiss to his lips before standing and Blaine knew this was going to be a fun couple of hours, if the way Kurt was swaying his hips was any indication.

Blaine was half joking when he suggested they swim in their underwear. He was almost positive Kurt was going to say no, so he did it solely for the reaction Kurt would have. But, holy hell, Kurt said yes and Blaine was almost giddy with excitement.

Once he regained the feeling in his legs, he went to follow Kurt and grab them towels from the bathroom since there probably wouldn't be any down there, considering the time. They went down the elevator and outside to the pool, comfortably silent and hands linked between them. The warm, July air hit them the second they stepped outside and all of a sudden going in the cool pool seemed a lot more appealing than it might have a few minutes ago. Blaine placed their towels down on one of the many beach chairs set up on the perimeter of the pool.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and put it next to the towels; Kurt did the same with his own. They had seen each other shirtless before, that wasn't the more difficult part of this. Blaine decided on his own that he would go first to show Kurt how comfortable he was with all of this.

Slowly, under Kurt's intense gaze, he slipped his sweatpants off until he was clad in only his black briefs. Kurt's eye ran along all of the newly exposed skin and he blushed, knowing Blaine could see that he was staring. Blaine was tan and toned and muscular in all of the right places and Kurt's mouth was practically watering, feeling the sudden urge to rid himself of his own pants now, too. He did so with ease, his eyes never leaving Blaine's. Only when he turned to put them down on the chair did he feel Blaine's eyes go straight to his ass; his maroon briefs were leaving very little to the imagination, much to Blaine's delight. Before turning around, Kurt smirked to himself at Blaine's actions and felt a new wave of confidence wash over him.

Kurt sauntered over to him and threw his arms around his neck, bringing their lips so close that they were nearly touching, "Wanna go in?" he asked. Blaine's heart was in his throat.

His mind jumped naturally to the dirtiest thing and he thought _oh fuck yes I would like to go in that_ before he realized that Kurt was actually talking about the pool and not his fantastic ass, "Yeah, sure," he said aloud.

Kurt took his hand and they walked towards the pool. Blaine jumped right in, nearly bringing Kurt with him, luckily Kurt had let go just in time, "Blaine!" he shrieked when Blaine splashed him.

"Kurt, c'mon! It's really warm, I promise," he called to him.

He dipped his foot in, just to take the precaution in case Blaine was lying. When he knew for sure he told the truth, he jumped in, landing somewhere near Blaine. He immediately felt Blaine's arms wrap around his middle as he resurfaced. His hands were flat on Kurt's stomach, fingers splayed out across his skin and a little slippery due to the water. Kurt rested his head back on Blaine's shoulder and he closed his eyes when Blaine started planting kisses to his shoulder and up his neck. He let out a soft sigh when Blaine poked his tongue out from between his lips to taste his skin. After another minute or so of this, Kurt needed Blaine's lips on his; he felt like he wouldn't survive if Blaine's lips weren't on his soon. He turned in his arms, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist and tangling his fingers in Blaine's wet curls.

Blaine's name left his lips in a whisper and then, the next thing he knew, Blaine was swallowing his moans in his mouth. Blaine licked at his lips before sliding his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth and exploring it thoroughly. Blaine moaned so loudly that it vibrated all throughout Kurt's body. The sound shot straight through him and immediately he felt all of his blood rushing south. Blaine's hands made their way to Kurt's ass and he massaged the soft flesh there through his thin briefs. Kurt whined and Blaine detached their lips to kiss down the column of Kurt's neck again and suck on his pulse point when he reached it.

Kurt's eyes rolled into the back of his head, "Jesus Christ, Blaine," his voice was rough and gravelly and _way_ sexier than Blaine anticipated it being.

"Kurt," he whispered in a breathless voice, "You're so fucking gorgeous."

His heart jumped and he tilted his head down to find Blaine's lips again. This kiss wasn't as hungry as their last one, but it still had as much passion and pure _want_ in it as it did. Kurt slowed the kiss after a few minutes and rested their foreheads together. Blaine's lips were so kiss-swollen and his eyes were deliciously lust-blown to the point where his golden irises were barely visible anymore.

"We should, uh, we should cool down a bit," Kurt's voice was soft and low.

"You're right," Blaine agreed, "Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself-mmph."

Kurt silenced him with a single kiss to his lips, "None of that. I wanted that just as bad as you did and let me tell you, it was fantastic, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine smiled. Kurt unwrapped himself from around him and Blaine took that as an opportunity to float flat on his back and look up at the stars.

Kurt pretended to look at the stars, too, but he was too busy already looking at Blaine. His eyes traced the smooth, perfect profile of Blaine's face, down his neck, down his boxing-toned chest, all the way to his flawless abs. Kurt surprised himself with what he did next. He let his eyes wander lower. His eyes went to Blaine's perfect 'V' that he found himself wanting to put his lips on. Then he saw the dark trail of hair that started low on his stomach and went straight to his...oh _fucking hell_. Blaine's underwear hid nothing. He could see the outline of Blaine's dick through his briefs and he was _hard_ and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tear his gaze away. _He_ had done that to Blaine and he couldn't even believe it.

Blaine seemed to notice him staring and looked over at him, "Hey Kurt, you okay?" he asked and followed his gaze to see the bulge in his underwear, "Oh," his cheeks heated up and he stood himself on his feet again, "Sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize," Kurt said firmly and caught his eyes, "I'm not ready for that yet, but soon I will be," he moved himself closer.

"I don't want you to be pressured to do anything," Blaine stated.

"You aren't pressuring me, Blaine," he reassured him and brought his lips close to Blaine's ear, "Trust me, I'm just as interested as you are," and with that, he pressed himself against Blaine and he could feel Kurt against his leg and _holysweetmotherofallthingsgo odinthisuniverse_ Blaine's brain turned to jelly at the contact.

"O-okay," he stuttered due to the lack of a functioning brain. _Smooth, Anderson. Real smooth._

Kurt pressed a single kiss to his lips and Blaine took that as the 'okay' to float on his back again. Now that they talked about it, there would be no problems and no awkwardness. Blaine looked up at the sky and started counting all the stars he could see without even thinking twice. He hadn't noticed a minute later when Kurt had swam up behind him and stood, stomach even with Blaine's head. He only noticed when Kurt started carding his fingers through his curls, it made him hum.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked because he noticed how intently Blaine was staring up at the sky.

"Counting the stars," Blaine replied in a breathless voice.

"Really?" Kurt laughed quietly.

Blaine gave a subtly nod, "It's something I've done since I was little."

"Why?" Kurt inquired.

"It relaxes me," he said first, after he thought about it, "And to remind myself that there are bigger things out there than my problems. It's kind of grounding in that way."

"I can imagine," he responded.

"I always used to do this in high school, when everything started getting tough. My room was on the second floor, so I would go out my window onto the roof, lay down, and just...count," he explained.

Kurt leaned down and pressed an upside-down kiss to his forehead. He watched as Blaine's lips formed a smile at the touch, "And what number are you at right now?"

"329," he said immediately and Kurt smiled at him.

In the next minute or so, Blaine stood and faced him, "Wanna get out now?" he wondered. Kurt saw him shiver a little, probably because the water had gotten colder while they were in it.

"Sure," Kurt agreed because he was starting to get cold himself.

They got out and toweled each other off. Kurt laughed hysterically when Blaine playfully shook his curls out like a puppy would.

"I swear you are five years old!" he exclaimed through his laughs.

"I resent that!" Blaine laughed, "I'm at least five and a half," he tried his best to pout, but ultimately failed.

"Like there is such a huge difference between five and five and a half," he rolled his eyes.

Blaine poked him in the chest, "There is," he said as seriously as he could.

"Oh?"

"Yes," and they couldn't even try to contain their giggles at this point.

When it subsided, Kurt said, "Well what do you want to do now?"

"Well what time is it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt clicked the top of his phone to make it light up and show him the time, "It's 4:45."

"Well, do you want to go get dressed?" he offered.

Kurt sucked a deep breath, "Not really," he said bravely but nervously.

This made Blaine smile, "Okay, then what would _you_ like to do?"

He thought for a second, "Can we just stay out here for a while? It's nice."

"Absolutely," his smile grew wider and he sat down on an empty chair next to the one that had their stuff on it. The chairs were long and wide enough that you could fit two people on it if you really wanted to. It was one of the ones where you could change the angle of the back and it was currently tilted back so that it was almost flat with only a slight angle to it. Blaine held a hand out, which Kurt took with a light blush and sat next to him.

It ended up being a bit more cramped than Blaine had anticipated. They looked at each other awkwardly and laughed, when Blaine said, "Here, let's try like this." He scooted himself forward and moved so that he sat between Kurt's legs. He leaned back against Kurt's chest and Kurt's arms wrapped around him instinctively. They were pressed flush against each other like this and there was so much new skin involved now that Blaine was finding himself a bit breathless at it all, "This okay?" he murmured.

"More than okay," Kurt whispered right back.

Blaine just kept on smiling and shut his eyes momentarily, soaking up this moment as much as he possibly could. It was a warm, quiet July morning in Paris and he was spending it with his boyfriend holding him. Could things get any more perfect? No, probably not.

"You're awfully quiet all of a sudden," Kurt said softly as though not to startle him.

Blaine chuckled, "I know," he acknowledged.

"Any particular reason?"

"It's just perfect here," Blaine answered simply.

He felt Kurt nod next to him, "I agree."

"Love you, Kurt," he said because he wanted to, because he could, because he wanted to say Kurt's name. He knew he did something right when he felt Kurt's whole face break out into a smile against his hair.

"I love you, too, Blaine," he returned genuinely.

"I feel like only yesterday you were running into me with a cup of coffee," Blaine admitted with a smile.

Kurt's laugh rang loudly in his ears and he buried his face in his curls, "That was one of the most embarrassing moments of my entire life."

Blaine chuckled, "It really wasn't _that_ bad."

"You try literally running into the most gorgeous person you've ever seen with a hot cup of coffee and them you can talk to me about how embarrassing it is," he countered.

"Touché," he nodded with a smirk, "You had the cutest blush though."

"_Blaaaaaaaaine,_" he groaned with a laugh, "I did not."

"Oh, but you did. It was freaking adorable and- oh! Are you blushing right now?" He tilted his head as best as he would to try and see Kurt's face, "Aw! You a_re _blushing!"

"I'm gonna punch you in the face if you don't stop," he deadpanned.

"Oh, you wouldn't do that and I know you wouldn't, love," he shot back.

Kurt felt a lovely heat spread throughout him at the use of the familiar nickname, "Why's that?"

"You like looking at my face too much to willingly damage it," Blaine gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

He smiled at his boyfriend's antics, "That I do."

Blaine kissed his cheek sweetly before settling his head back down to its original position. As if on cue, the sun started to rise, painting the sky a beautiful swirl of pinks and oranges while it casted a warm glow on their skin. They had just watched the sunrise in Paris as they held each other, Blaine realized. The thought made him warm and fuzzy on the inside, as cheesy as it may sound. This is right where he should be, with Kurt, always.

"You want to go inside now?" Kurt whispered once the sun was fully up because people would start waking up now and it would be a bit startling to see two boys in their underwear cuddling near the pool as they were getting up.

"Surely," and with that, they gathered their things and headed back up to Blaine's room.

They got dressed, Blaine in sweats and a t-shirt and Kurt in jeans and one of Blaine's black v-necks. He had strategically forgotten a shirt of his own, knowing that Blaine would give him one of his and who was Kurt to deny himself something like that? Kurt had to go early because he and Rachel had planned on waking up at the crack of dawn to go shopping and, knowing her, she would be awake any minute now.

"Are you suuuuuuure you have to go?" Blaine whined when they were near the door and threw his arms around him.

Kurt chuckled, "Sadly I do," he kissed his forehead.

"You'll call me later, right?" he looked at him with his big, golden eyes.

"Of course," Kurt said softly and brought their lips together, which instantly made Blaine relax.

"Okay, I can't wait," he smiled, "Go buy nice things. I love you lots."

"Love you more," Kurt kissed him once more and was gone.

Blaine leaned momentarily against the door frame, thinking of their eventful morning before going back to his bed to lie down. He noticed that Kurt had left his pajamas next to his bed from when he had put them down when they had come back upstairs to get changed. He would be back soon to get them, Blaine didn't doubt that.

He laid in his bed lazily for the better part of the next hour, trying to muster up the incentive to do something productive, when someone started knocking on his door. He smiled, knowing it was Kurt. He walked quickly to the door and didn't look through the little peep-hole to see who it was. He started talking and rolled his eyes playfully as he opened the door.

"I know you left your-" the words died in his mouth and his blood ran cold at the sight of the person standing in his doorway, "...dad?"

* * *

A/N

dun. dun. duuunnnnnnnnn.

quick question for you all that i've been contemplating for a while now, should i write actual smut for this or should i stick to euphemisms and things of that nature? lemme know yo opinion.

review me maybe? :) thanks everyone that's reviewed and favorited and followed!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N hey all! hope you're all prepared. i've been calling this 'daddy chapter' the entire time i've been writing haha. enjoy :)

* * *

"...Dad?"

"Blaine, hello," he greeted, trying to sound casual, but Blaine could tell there was something behind it.

"W-what are you doing here?" he questioned immediately. He felt like he was frozen. He stared up into the hazel eyes that were so similar to his own, trying to figure out his motives and trying to be strong. Kurt would want him to be strong. Kurt would want him to stand up for himself.

James Anderson looked as composed as ever, but Blaine saw that there was more, could see that he looked less confident than he had in years. Blaine could tell with one simple look into his eyes, "I want to talk to you," he said more gently than Blaine had anticipated it sounding.

"If you're just going to yell at me, don't even bother coming in," Blaine said defensively. He really couldn't deal with being called a disgrace right now of _all_ times. He had an amazing morning with Kurt and he wasn't about to let his dad ruin it.

"Blaine," his father sighed, "Please just let me in," he pleaded.

Blaine stepped aside and allowed his father to walk past him before shutting the door behind them. James walked straight to the living room area and sat down on the little couch that he had. Blaine followed him into the room, not entirely knowing what to do with himself. His father hadn't started yelling yet. When would he start? That's definitely why he was here, right? Blaine felt so awkward just standing in front of him, "Do you, um, do you want anything?" he offered, figuring it would be smart to start off polite.

James shook his head, "Will you sit down?" his father gestured to the seat next to him. Blaine did as he was asked as he mentally started preparing himself for what was to come. His father took a deep breath, "Your mother talked to me yesterday."

He furrowed his brow, "About what?"

"You spoke with Cooper after our phone call the other day?" It came as a question, but Blaine knew that he already knew the answer.

"Yes," he admitted cautiously. He hadn't even told _Kurt_ that he had talked to Cooper. It was just one of those spur of the moment 'I need my big brother' things.

James nodded once and looked at where he was wringing his hands nervously in his lap, "After that, Cooper called your mother and told her everything you told him, which was apparently everything that I've been saying to you over the last few years," he looked at his son for some sort of confirmation and Blaine nodded, "She talked to me after that," he stated.

He paused for a long moment and Blaine took that as his opportunity to ask, "About what?"

His father sighed loudly, "About what a terrible father I've been to you," and all of a sudden, guilt was the most prominent emotion in his strong, dark features, "She opened my eyes to how I've been treating you and the awful things I've been saying to you ever since you told us that y-you were gay," he looked up and Blaine looked back at him. For the first time in years, Blaine didn't see disappointment or hate in his eyes, only regret and remorse, "I just wanted to say that I am so sorry. For everything. I should have been supporting you through everything you've been through, but instead, I've been ignorant and prejudiced because I didn't understand at first. I didn't understand, nor did I want to open myself up to trying. Your mother reminded me of the things I've been saying to you and I felt so disappointed in myself for not just listening to you and accepting you as my son, like I should have."

Blaine's voice was laced with so much emotion when he spoke that he was having trouble getting the words out, "Do you really mean that?" he asked. His father admitting a fault and apologizing was _huge_; it was something he rarely did and when he _did_ do it, it wasn't something to be taken lightly. Blaine could barely believe his ears.

"I do," he confirmed.

"Then why did you say the things that you did?" Blaine practically demanded. He deserved to know and if he didn't ask now, he knew he would never have the courage to ask it again.

James sighed, "Because I was scared."

"You were scared?" he blurted, "Scared of what?"

"Of you facing the world and what the world would throw at you," he started, "You're my little boy and I didn't want to see you get hurt. I thought you being straight could save you from that, when I should have been concerned with keeping you safe the way you were," he admitted and he just seemed so _ashamed _of himself that Blaine had to believe him. James buried his face in his hands for a moment before looking back up, "I watched you get bullied every day for a year and a half and didn't do anything about it. I don't think I could ever forgive myself for that."

"Dad," Blaine said after a second, drawing his father's attention to him rather than his walls that he found so interesting all of a sudden.

"Before you say anything," he interrupted, "I just need you to know how truly sorry I am for all of this. And that I would completely understand if you couldn't forgive me now or even ever."

"I forgive you," Blaine spoke before his father could say more, "It means a lot that you came and told me all of this. I know that you're telling the truth and that you genuinely do feel bad, so I forgive you."

"Thank you," he said softly, his eyes brimming with tears that he was fighting from falling.

Blaine gave him a little half-smile with the corners of his lips, "You're welcome."

They were silent for a few seconds when James stated, "I'd like to start over, if that's okay with you."

If Blaine hadn't thought about crying before, he certainly was now, "I'd like that, too," he responded honestly.

"Great."

And then James smiled that smile Blaine hadn't seen since his childhood. The _I love you _smile, the _You're my little boy _smile, the _I'm so proud of you_ smile. And that's when Blaine allowed some of his tears to fall. He had hoped for nothing more than that smile since he had come out and to finally see it again was overwhelming. His father noticed his emotional state and did something else that surprised his son. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. He rested his cheek on his son's head and just held him close like he used to. If Blaine hadn't been listening so closely, he would have missed his father whisper, "I missed you."

Blaine pulled out of the hug and whispered, "I missed you, too, dad." He wiped his tears on his hands, sniffled softly, and took a second to compose himself once again.

"Can I ask you something?" James said easily. The air between them was still a little tense, but more comfortable between the two of them than it had been in a long time.

"Of course," Blaine answered.

He took a deep breath, "What's he like? That boy you're dating, I mean," he asked.

Blaine's eyes widened almost comically, "Really?"

"Really," he chuckled at his son's expression, "I'm a bit curious."

"Um, I don't know where to start," he stated, "Kurt's...he's everything to me. He's my anchor, you know?" James noticed the light that danced in his son's eyes as he spoke, "He knows how to make me smile and how to make me laugh and how to make me happy. He's got beautiful eyes and the most infectious laugh I've ever heard in my entire life. He's funny and kind and caring and just the most compassionate person I know. I..." Blaine seemed at a loss for words, like he had so much to say but not enough time to ever be able to say it all.

"You really do love him, don't you?" James wondered. There was a smile playing on his lips.

"I do," Blaine said almost dreamily, "So much I have trouble breathing sometimes. There's just something about him, I can't even put it to words. I'm lost when he's not here."

"You've got it bad, my boy," James chuckled.

Blaine smiled, "I know I do."

"I'm glad you found someone like him, that you're happy with. You deserve it, Blaine," he said genuinely.

"Thank you," he responded. He felt like his face was going to explode from the smile that was threatening to take over his entire face.

"You're very welcome," he held eye contact for another second before looking down at the watch on his wrist, "Oh crap," he mumbled.

Blaine looked at the watch and then back up at him, "What's up? Everything okay?"

James sighed, "I'm late for a meeting with a business partner."

Blaine's eyes shot open. His father was never late for a business meeting, let alone late for a meeting because they had been_ bonding_, "Dad! You can't be late for a meeting!" he exclaimed.

"I can and I will be," he smiled at his son's concern, "I'm more worried about my relationship with you than I am about a relationship I have with some grumpy old man."

Blaine paused, "That-that really means a lot to me," he felt like his eyes were filling again, "But it's really okay. Your business meetings are too important to miss."

James looked at him seriously, "Are you sure? I would reschedule if you wanted me to."

"It's fine," he said earnestly, "I completely understand. We have plenty of time to catch up."

"Okay," his father smiled at that. He got up and Blaine led them to the door, where they paused, "I'd really like to meet him, you know. Kurt. He sounds wonderful."

Blaine's smile grew, "I can arrange for that to happen," he said, "And he is wonderful. I can't wait for you to see that for yourself."

"Me either." James smiled and then brought Blaine into another tight hug; he hugged back after the initial second of shock that hit him. His father kissed the side of his head that he had been resting his cheek on before whispering, "I love you, Bainey."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he possibly could. It was the only thing he could to keep himself from breaking down. He hadn't heard those four words in four years. When he said, "I love you, too, dad," back to him, his throat was tight and his voice was thick and full of so many different emotions that it was impossible to decipher and name them all.

When they pulled back, Blaine could see his father's eyes were glossy and shining like he knew his own were, like they were a mirror reflection of each other, "I'll talk to you soon, okay?" James offered.

"Okay, I'll talk to you then."

And with that, his father was out the door with one parting glance and on his way to the meeting. Only then did Blaine allow his entire façade to crumble. He sat on the edge of his bed and completely broke down, sobbing harder than he ever had. But this time? They weren't tears of sadness or sorrow or regret or grief or loneliness or disappointment. No. They were tears of happiness and tears of forgiveness.

He cried because his father had apologized. He cried because his father still cared about him. He cried because his father missed him. He cried because his father loved him. He cried because his father wanted to mend and rebuild their relationship. He cried because he got his father's blessing on being with the man he was in love with.

When Blaine had awoken from insomnia at two in the morning, this was not how he had imagined his day going, but he wouldn't trade the things that had happened to him for anything in the world.

Blaine Anderson had never been happier than he had been in the moment, nor had he ever felt more loved.

* * *

The last person Kurt had been expecting to get a phone call from when he had gotten back late from shopping from shopping was his dad. Yet, here he was holding his ringing phone and staring at his dad's name. He picked it up after about three or four rings.

"Dad!" he exclaimed.

He could hear Burt chuckle into the receiver, _"Hey, kiddo! How are you?"_

"I'm great!" he said happily. They hadn't been able to talk since their last phone call, which was practically two weeks ago, "How are you? How are things at home?"

_"Things are good. We're good,"_ he replied, _"Carole's about the same as last time, missing all of you like crazy."_

Kurt smiled, "We miss you guys, too. I can't believe it's only three more weeks till we come home though," he realized sadly.

_"I know, kid. Just think, by the time you get home, you'll be heading to New York for when school starts back up at the end of August," _Burt said wisely.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I'm just gonna miss it here a lot. This has been the best trip ever, you know?"

_"I know, Kurt. And you're gonna love New York, too,"_ he reminded his son, _"And, uh, speaking of 'Best Trip Ever,' how's that boyfriend of yours?"_ he asked not so discreetly.

"Dad!" Kurt shrieked.

_"What?"_ Burt questioned defensively, _"Can't kill me for wonderin'."_

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt rolled his eyes and used the right tone so that his father would know he was doing so, too.

_"Seriously though. How are things with the two of you?"_

"Things are amazing, dad," he said dreamily, "They couldn't be any better, actually. I'm in love with him and we're in Paris and soon we'll be in New York and it's just...perfect." He flopped down on his bed so that he could stare at the ceiling.

_"Hold on a sec. What do you mean, 'Soon we'll be in New York'?"_ Burt had his stern voice on and Kurt knew that there was no backing out now that he'd let that slip.

"Um, about that..." His voice trailed off at the end of the sentence.

_"Kurt,"_ his father scolded.

"Blaine's going to NYU for school in the fall," he said quietly.

_"And?" _he asked knowingly.

He pretended to play dumb at first, "And what, dad?"

_"C'mon kid. I know there's more, so spill."_

Kurt breathed in deeply and prepared himself for his reaction, "He, um, he asked me to live with him in his apartment in the city."

He heard Burt draw in a sharp breath on the other side of the line, _"And you said?"_

"And I said yes." He closed his eyes and waited for his dad to respond.

Burt sighed loudly, _"You know that I trust you, Kurt, and I know that you have good judgment, but, are you really sure about this? I mean, are you ready for something like this? Is he?"_

"Yes, yes, and yes," he said immediately, "I love Blaine and Blaine loves me. I've never felt this strongly about another person in my entire life. And you know I would never do something as huge as this without being completely sure of myself."

_"Okay,"_ was all Burt said after a few seconds.

"Okay?" Kurt repeated.

_"You sound like you've got your mind set on this, so I wouldn't be able to talk you out of it even if I wanted to, but I don't want to do that. I trust you, kid, so if you're sure of this, then there's nothing else I can do."_

"Thank you!" Kurt's entire face lit up, "You are literally the greatest dad ever!"

_"Yeah, yeah, I know,"_ Burt chuckled loudly, _"I still want to meet him though, okay? When you all get back to Lima," _he stated.

"Of course. Absolutely. No problem," Kurt listed excitedly.

His father laughed again, _"Alright. So whatcha up to now?"_ he asked.

Kurt sat up in his bed, "Eh, nothing really. Just got back from shopping Rachel. I'm kinda tired so I'm probably just gonna go to b-" his eyes scanned the room looking for his pajamas, they were nowhere to be found and the last time he had them was at...Blaine's, "Shit."

_"Um, excuse me?"_

"I left my pajamas at Blaine's," he said more to himself than to his father.

_"Why are they at Blaine's?"_ Burt asked, like he was daring Kurt to actually say the reason for them being there.

"Because I slept over Blaine's last night," Kurt said carefully.

_"Alone?"_

Kurt cringed internally for what the reaction was going to be to this, "Yes, we were alone," he spoke in as steady a voice as he could muster up.

_"Kurt!" _he shouted.

"What?!"

_"At his place alone! I can't believe- he didn't try anything did he? He's not forcing you to-"_

"No, dad! Oh my God!" He blushed furiously, his entire face was bright red, "He's not- he's not _deflowering _me, if that's what you think!"

_"Okay! Okay! Just remember to be respectful and-"_

"I know, I know, I know," Kurt repeated, "We already _had _this talk. So please, spare me and let me go to Blaine's to pick up my stuff," he pleaded.

_"Okay," _Burt laughed, _"I'll let you go. Just call soon, kay? Love you, kiddo."_

"Will do. Love you, too, dad."

They hung up the phone, Kurt put his shoes back on, and he was out the door and on his way to Blaine's.

* * *

"Blaine!" he said loudly as he knocked, "It's me!"

Before he knew it, the door opened and he was dragged into the room. Blaine shut the door behind them and wasted no time in practically tackling Kurt in a hug. Kurt was surprised, to say the least, but he quickly returned the hug and felt his heart start to pound uncontrollably when Blaine rested his head on his shoulder.

"Well hello to you, too," Kurt joked.

"He came over after you left," Blaine said without warning.

Kurt's eyebrows knitted close together, "Who did?"

"My dad," he whispered.

Kurt pulled away a little to look Blaine in the eyes, "And how did that go?" he wondered anxiously. He had all the answer he needed though when a huge smile took over his boyfriend's face.

"He apologized to me, Kurt," he smiled, "He _apologized_."

"Baby, that's amazing," he couldn't help but smile as how happy Blaine was, "What else did he say?" he asked as Blaine led him into his room. They sat cross-legged on the bed, facing each other, hands loosely intertwined between them.

"He, uh, he said that he felt really bad for the way he treated me," Blaine started, "He said that he wished he had been supporting me all along and that he'll never forgive himself for not doing anything about the bullying."

Kurt nodded once, taking it all in, "Did he-did he say why he did it?"

"He said it was because he was afraid of people making my life miserable for being gay. So trying to convince me to be straight was him trying to protect me from that, in a way," Blaine explained.

He thought to himself for a second, "I guess, in some twisted way, I can see why he did it," Kurt admitted, "I still don't agree with it, but I see his reasoning."

"I know you don't," Blaine acknowledged, "But he said he missed me. And he-he said he still loves me, Kurt. I don't think you understand how much that means to me. He hasn't said anything like that in _four years_ and he comes over and it was just-" Kurt knew he was rambling. He pulled Blaine closer by the shoulders until he was tucked against Kurt's chest with Kurt's arms wrapped securely around him.

Kurt kissed his temple and rested his cheek on Blaine's hair, "I'm so, _so_ happy for you, Blaine," he said softly.

He could feel Blaine smiling as he snuggled a little further into Kurt's chest, "I'm happy, too. I mean, and he even said that he wants to start over. He asked me for a second chance."

"And you said...?"

"Yes, of course," Blaine answered, "I have my dad back," he said mostly to himself, "I can't even believe it right now."

Kurt nuzzled his nose into Blaine's silky curls and breathed in his comforting scent, which made Blaine giggle, "You deserve this so much, your dad back in your life," he said, "I'm so glad he talked to you."

"So am I," Blaine kept on smiling, "This is one of the best days I've ever had. Being with you and seeing you this morning, then everything with my dad. It's all just so surreal to me."

"I know. Just think of how much easier everything is going to be now that things are good with you two," Kurt pointed out.

"So much easier," Blaine laughed, which made Kurt do the same.

They were silent for a few minutes, just relaxing against each other, when Kurt decided to think out loud, "I can't wait until New York," he whispered, lips brushing against Blaine's ear as he spoke.

"Neither can I," Blaine said and sat straight back up to face him. He reached out and brushed Kurt's cheek with the back of his knuckles, Kurt instantly leaned into the touch, "New York means starting a_ life_ together and doing that with _you_ sounds absolutely-"

"Perfect," Kurt provided with a smile.

"Perfect," Blaine repeated through a dazzling laugh.

Kurt leaned forward to brush his lips over Blaine's before looking at him through his thick lashes, "You know, I only came here to get my stuff that I left," he teased.

Blaine frowned a little, "Oh, do you have to be back?"

Kurt shook his head back and forth, which brought the smile back to the other boy's lips, "Can I stay?"

"Of course you can," he said back, "Just let me go to the bathroom and then we can go to sleep, okay? You look exhausted."

"I am," Kurt unintentionally yawned, which just proved it, "And okay." Blaine kissed his forehead as he got up to go into the other room.

Kurt flicked off the lamp next to the bed and snuggled back into the pillows on his side of the bed as he got under the covers. Just him having a _side of the bed_ made his stomach swoop. When Blaine crawled into his side a minute later, he reached an arm out and whispered, "Where are you?"

He giggled and moved close to him, saying, "I'm right here, silly," and kissing the tip of his nose.

Blaine let out an adorable laugh, before planting a sweet kiss to his lips and turning around. Kurt snuggled in behind him and his hand found Blaine's. Blaine lightly kissed each of Kurt's knuckles and held their hands close to his chest. Blaine's curls were tickling Kurt's nose in the best way, a way that made him smile brightly. He kissed the nape of Blaine's neck, whispering the words, "I love you," onto his soft skin.

"I love you, too," Blaine said back and Kurt could tell that he was smiling just like he knew he was.

Kurt kept planting light kisses to the back of Blaine's neck, no more than just the gentle brush of his lips on his skin, until he felt and heard Blaine's breathing even out and could tell that he was completely asleep.

Kurt followed him into sleep not long after. But first he took a second to marvel at the beautiful boy that he was holding in his arms. Sweet thoughts of Blaine turned into sweet dreams of Blaine, guiding him into a peaceful, easy sleep.

* * *

A/N

i kept flipflopping on how i wanted the Blaine-James interaction to go. i wasn't entirely sure the direction i wanted to go with it for a little while. but i can only hurt my baby so much.

thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! :) they all mean the world to me


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Hi all! Happy Sunday! hope you like this one, I think we can all use a little fluff to help make the wait to 4x14 a little more bearable. again, there's no smut, but it's more of a small discussion of it. you'll see towards the end. please enjoy :)

* * *

"Blaine, I'm kind of starting to freak out."

"Calm down, love. You're going to be fine," he reassured him with a fond smile.

Kurt smoothed down his crisp, white oxford that he had tucked neatly into dark-wash blue jeans for what he thought was the millionth time in twenty minutes. It had been approximately a week since James had come to Paris to apologize and his and Blaine's relationship seemed to be mending quite nicely. They talked on the phone frequently and Blaine noticed and appreciated all of the effort his father was putting into this, taking time out of his crazy, busy schedule just to make sure he talked to Blaine.

Today was the day they had picked out that Kurt would finally meet him. Kurt was a little more than anxious about talking to Blaine's father and seeing what his reaction to their relationship would be. He and Blaine had talked about this and decided to keep the PDA to a minimum until they could see how comfortable James was around them. He was finally coming to accept Blaine, in every sense of the term, so it was okay if they had to be less affectionate than usual because so long as he was meeting Kurt, they could tone it down to keep it comfortable for him.

"What if I'm not though! What if he hates me? What if he doesn't think I'm good enough for you or that-mmph."

Blaine framed Kurt's face with his hands and silenced him with a kiss, "Shut up, okay?" he teased and Kurt glared at him.

"I'm being serious right now. What happens if he doesn't like me?" he questioned.

"That's nothing we have to worry about. Please don't even think of that," Blaine pleaded.

"But-"

"Kurt," he spoke, "I know for a fact that he's going to love you, alright? He's going to absolutely love you, so please stop worrying about that."

"I'll try," Kurt sighed a little and his heart was beating uncontrollably from his nerves.

"Okay," Blaine smiled soothingly at him and stroked his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, "Just be your wonderful self and he won't be able to do anything but like you," he said lightly.

A flush crawled up Kurt's cheeks as he giggled, "Now you're just trying to make me blush."

Blaine nodded with a smirk, "Is it working?"

"You have to ask?" Kurt joked, making them both laugh.

"Very true," he said confidently. When their laughter died down, Blaine said, "You just have to remember what you told me."

Kurt sent a puzzled look his way, "And what was it that I told you?"

"That he can't touch us, Kurt," he responded in a smooth voice, quoting Kurt perfectly, "He can't touch us, or what we have. And while I highly doubt that something will go wrong, just remember that."

Kurt was speechless, shocked, impressed, flattered, and taken aback all at once by the fact that Blaine quoted him practically word for word, "Okay. I will."

Blaine smiled widely, "Now _that's _the Kurt I know."

He rolled his eyes, "I mean, I do give pretty flawless advice and I can't really say no to it soooo…"

"Now he's _really_ back," Blaine laughed, "Sexy and confident as ever."

"Yeah that sounds like me," he nodded once, which kept the smile on Blaine's face. If he could joke at a time like this, then he had nothing to really worry about. But Blaine could still feel his nerves, see them as he took shaky breaths, and the hint of worry in his eyes.

"Relax," Blaine whispered once more. He noticed Kurt's gaze flicker down to his lips, so he kissed him sweetly. Kurt's hand went to the back of his neck, keeping him there, kissing him, until he could actually feel the tension leaving his body. Blaine's kisses were like an anchor at a time like this, something to keep him grounded, calm, and at ease. He held back a moan when Blaine slid his tongue into his mouth, fully enjoying it, but not wanting to get too carried away. It would be monumentally awkward if Blaine's father knocked on the door and interrupted something like this.

When Blaine was sufficiently sure that Kurt was calmer, he leaned out the kiss and rested their foreheads together, keeping Kurt put together through the physical contact that he obviously needed. His hands were on Kurt's soft cheeks and they were standing so close that they were practically toe-to-toe, their chests touching. The physical contact and affection was always an effective way of keeping Kurt at ease, Blaine had noticed. If it was something small and relatively unimportant, a simple hand-hold or kiss to the temple would do the trick, but when he was _truly_ stressing out, like he was in that moment, he needed more than that. Yeah, this made Kurt feel really needy, but as long as he could touch Blaine or have Blaine's lips on his, he really didn't care too much anymore.

Kurt never thought that he would be like this, let alone have something like this. He never saw himself needing to have someone else's hand in his or having someone to think of his needs over their own. He never thought a simple brush of lips could bring him so much peace and happiness. He never thought an arm around his shoulders could make his heart go wild. Then, Blaine Devon Anderson walked into his life and changed all of that. He changed everything, every single expectation Kurt had. But Kurt knew that he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Someone's deep in thought over there," Blaine teased quietly.

Kurt gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Blaine kissed his forehead and moved them over to sit on the couch, "Want to tell me what you're thinking about so intently?" His vocabulary use was meant to lighten the mood, which it did, but the sentiment and concern behind the question was still present.

He rested his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply the coffee, spicy smell of _Blaine_ that was always so effective in calming his nerves, "I feel clingy when I'm like this, but you touching me feels too good to care," he stated honestly.

Blaine's arm found its way around his shoulders as he laughed fondly, "You're not being clingy and even if you were, I like touching you and comforting you. So, have no worries because I am certainly not complaining over here."

"Okay," Kurt laughed, the sound muffled by Blaine's neck.

They sat like this for a little while. Blaine rubbed soothing circles into his back and dropped the occasional kiss into his hair while Kurt just _breathed_ and let himself be cared for. They were both startled when someone knocked on the door and broke their silent melody of love and tranquility.

"You ready?" he heard Blaine say next to him. He nodded and latched onto Blaine's hand to keep some part of his newly acquired ease through some sort of contact. Blaine kissed his knuckles and they walked over to answer the door.

Kurt didn't know what he expected James Anderson to look like, if he was being completely honest. He immediately noticed certain things about him as they opened the door. He was slightly taller than Kurt, with a strong, defined jawline, hard, mature features, and curly brown hair that had been gelled to perfection, which was the only contrast it had to Blaine's own tastefully unkempt curls. He and Blaine had the exact same honey hazel, golden eyes though and the connection between the two men through that made Kurt calmer.

James smiled at his son and stepped into the room to hug him, "Blaine, how are you?"

Blaine reciprocated the smile and only dropped Kurt's hand in order to hug him back, "I'm good," he said and gestured with his hand to Kurt when they pulled back, "Dad, this is Kurt."

James turned his attention to the other boy and smiled warmly at him, "It's very nice to meet you, Kurt," he said and extended his hand out to him.

Kurt shook his hand firmly, "It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Anderson." He hoped to _everything_ that his voice wasn't as shaky as his insides felt because the last thing he needed was for Blaine's dad to see him nervous.

"Oh please, call me James," he offered kindly.

Kurt felt some more of the tension leave his body as he said, "I will," and they shut the door behind him, "Blaine's told me a lot about you."

"Likewise," he said nicely, "He can't seem to ever stop talking about you." He threw his son a joking glance and Kurt turned to him to see his cheeks darken considerably. The sight made Kurt smile.

"Only good things I hope," he played along and the small talk continued as they made their way into the living room. Earlier, Blaine had brought in the comfortable armchair that was in his bedroom into this room to make space for all of them. James took the armchair and Kurt settled into the couch, a little confused when Blaine didn't sit next to him.

"Dad, you want anything? Kurt?" Kurt should have known he was going to play the dapper, polite card.

"I'll just have a water," James responded.

Blaine nodded at him and then turned to Kurt expectantly, "No thanks," he told him and Blaine walked into the kitchen, leaving the other two alone.

An uneasy silence hung in the air for about three long, full seconds before James cleared his throat, "So Kurt, uh, tell me about yourself," he prompted, giving him his full attention.

"Well, I'm 18. I just graduated from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio," he stated, "When school starts back up in the fall I'll be starting at NYADA to major in musical theater."

"Musical theater. I'm impressed," James said honestly, "You sing?"

Kurt nodded, "I do. I've been singing since I was little."

"Blaine, too," he said nostalgically, "Well, it's safe to say you're good at it if you're going to NYADA," he joked.

"Thank you. I mean I guess-"

"He's got an amazing voice," Blaine chimed in as he returned with a water for his dad and a can of coke for himself.

"_Blaine_," Kurt scolded with blushing cheeks.

"What?" he asked innocently, "I'm just speaking the truth and you can't even deny it."

"He's a pretty good judge of talent," James added, "He's got quite the voice himself."

"I know," Kurt smiled. He thought of the first time Blaine ever sang for him, that night on the Eiffel Tower when they said their first 'I love you's' to each other. Blaine seemed to be sharing the same thought as him because they caught each other's eyes and smiled at each other fondly.

"So tell me," Blaine's father interrupted their unspoken moment, drawing their attention to him, "How did you two meet?"

Kurt groaned and Blaine laughed loudly, partly at Kurt's reaction and partly at the memory. It was easy for James to observe the dynamic they had going, it was one of the purest forms of happiness that he had ever seen in all of his years of living.

"Well…" Blaine left hanging and laughed at the glare Kurt sent his way.

"Well," Kurt picked up, "It was the morning after my flight landed here and I decided to go to some little café near my hotel that I had found on Google because I was in some serious need of caffeine. After I ordered and picked up my cup, I turned to get myself a table, when I walked straight into Blaine and spilled my coffee all over him."

"The proof of which is still staining the white V-neck that I was wearing," Blaine joked. Kurt laughed despite himself and smacked Blaine playfully across the chest.

"So basically the most embarrassing moment of my life is also known as the moment I met him," Kurt placed a hand on his thigh for a quick second and threw him a loving glance. Blaine wanted nothing more than to be able to kiss him, anywhere he could, but his father was doing so well with all of this. The last thing he wanted to do was push him too far.

"Well it seems like you made quite the impression," James smiled at the pair.

"I guess I did," Kurt said bashfully, "All I know is, embarrassing or not, I wouldn't trade meeting Blaine for anything in the world."

"Really?" His father questioned further.

"Absolutely," he said without hesitation, "Blaine has turned my life upside down and completely for the better. He's taught me so much about myself that I didn't even _know _before. And when I'm around him. gosh, we could be doing anything, we could be _sitting in the middle of the Arctic_, and I know that he would find some way to make laugh, even though I'd be miserable," Blaine smiled silently next to him at the thought, "I just can't picture my life without him anymore," he admitted. Blaine's heart swelled with so much pride and love as he spoke. Pride because Kurt was being so confident and honest with what he wanted to say despite being nervous. And love, well, because Kurt had just poured his heart out. How could Blaine do anything but love him?

James looked straight at Kurt as he asked, "He makes you happy?"

"Extremely," he answered immediately.

"And Kurt makes you happy?" He turned to his son.

Blaine nodded softly, "Happier than I've ever been." A huge smile tugged at the corner of Kurt's lips as Blaine said this. He was sure Blaine was going to make his heart explode one of these days.

James looked between the two of them, at their faces, at how Blaine had subconsciously stretched his arm along the back of the couch behind Kurt's body, at how they were angled toward each other even though it was done unknowingly, and at his son's face. Blaine looked so _happy_ with himself, with Kurt, with everything. If James didn't know any better, he would even go as far to say that his son was glowing. His eyes were filed with the most radiant light and he never once stopped smiling that toothy, goofy smile that made him look like he was five years old again.

James clapped his hands on his thighs, startling the two on the other couch, "Well that just settles it."

"Settles what?" Blaine asked, eyebrows knitted close in confusion.

He laughed at his son, "That you two love each other, of course," he said in an obvious tone, "You can see it clear as day on both of your faces."

Blaine looked at him dumbly and Kurt just looked shocked in general, "S-so does this mean that you're okay?" Blaine gestured at himself and Kurt, "W-with us?"

"I am," he chuckled, "You two are good for each other, there's not much to it."

"Okay," Blaine grinned widely, his heart swelling.

"Oh, and Blaine?" James sipped his water.

Blaine stopped as he was mid-gaze with Kurt to ask, "Yeah?"

"You are allowed to touch him, you know," he said knowingly.

Kurt started to sputter, not actually making real words but trying desperately to do so. Blaine's eyes went a little wider, "We just didn't want to make you uncomfortable at all or anything."

James nodded once, "And as much as I appreciate the concern, it's okay," Blaine looked like he was going to protest, so he beat him to it, "I promise. It's fine."

Blaine moved his outstretched arm off the back of the couch and hesitantly settled it around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt leaned slowly into him so that their position was more relaxed and comfortable. Not even once did James flinch or even make a comment about it, so they were filled with more ease about it as time went on.

The rest of the afternoon went extremely smoothly, even bordering perfect in Kurt's opinion. The conversation flowed easily between the three of them; an outsider looking in on them would have never been able to guess that this was James' first time meeting Kurt.

Kurt was surprised and pleased at how well he and Blaine's father got along. They talked cars, New York, and even teamed up and made a little fun of Blaine together when the opportunity would present itself.

Blaine was impressed as hell. Kurt was charming the socks off of his dad, who was treating Kurt like he was someone he'd known forever. It wasn't like Blaine had doubted that Kurt would make a good impression, but this went above and beyond all of his expectation that he had set for this.

James was taken aback by the couple. They had an air of maturity to their relationship, one with extremely silly moments in it, but their relationship was beyond anything he'd ever seen at their age. They were tactile, but tastefully so, it was never too much. It was the occasional way Blaine would rub Kurt's shoulder or kiss absently into his hair or the way Kurt would subconsciously lean into him. They were also very in tune with each other. It was the knowing glances, the way Kurt knew how to finish Blaine's sentences when Blaine couldn't do so himself, and how they would smile at each other at random moments, signifying some sort of inside joke they had, that gave them away. They were perfect for each other and James was ashamed of himself for ever doubting that, back before he had come to his senses and made amends for his old ways.

In general, all three would gladly admit that this was a success. When it was time to go, James shook Kurt's hand with the promise of 'We'll have to do this again' spoken. Kurt would actually be looking forward to it.

When James hugged Blaine though, he whispered something into his ear. Something, to Kurt's ears, that sounded a lot like _'Don't let him go,'_ to which Blaine smiled and whispered something back to him, Kurt couldn't hear his reply. But if Blaine's smile was anything to go off of? His response looked a lot like _I would never dream of letting him go_ and that spoke more to Kurt's heart than actual words ever would.

* * *

A week later, the boys were absolutely exhausted. It had been a long week for them both. Blaine had to deal with clingy friends that insisted spending more time in Blaine's room instead of their own. Kurt had to deal with an idiotic, absent-minded stepbrother and an overly-energetic, annoyingly enthusiastic best friend. And worst of all? Apart from their morning coffee dates, they hadn't been able to have any alone time together. Blaine didn't know how he was functioning and Kurt felt like he was going to explode. Thankfully though, Blaine had been able to kick out the dumb-twins so that Kurt could come over. It was a much needed and well deserved visit on both ends.

From the instant he walked through the door, Blaine could see just how spent Kurt was, the tension rolling off him almost in waves. After an hour of pouty-Kurt, Blaine dragged him to his bedroom. He wanted his boyfriend to relax and he had the perfect way of making that happen.

So, currently, Kurt was shirtless, laying face first on the mattress, face buried in pillows, as Blaine sat on the backs of his thighs and massaged his muscles. In theory, really, this was a win-win situation: Kurt got a massage and Blaine got to touch him, touch his _naked back_, more specifically, for an extended period of time.

The only problem was that if Blaine didn't have superb self-control, he would have flipped Kurt over and had his way with him by now. Every time he would work out a knot or touch a particularly sensitive part of him, Kurt would release the most _sinful moans _that sent all of Blaine's blood rushing south. As this went on, it got harder and harder to hide his arousal at the whole situation, but he was determined to keep this about Kurt and de-stressing him. Every so often, Blaine adjusted the way he was sitting, for the fear of Kurt discovering just how turned on he was getting. It wasn't until Kurt spoke up that he realized the problems that doing that could create.

"Blaine I swear to God if you don't stop moving on my ass we're going to have a huge problem and I don't have the energy for us to do anything like that for the first time right now." His eyes were shut and he looked completely blissed out, but the undertone of his voice was scolding and serious.

"Sorry," Blaine was blushing to his roots, "I-I just…um…"

"I know," Kurt replied. He could feel Blaine half-hard against him every time he tried to shift discreetly, "I know and you're not making me uncomfortable at all, alright? It's really okay."

"You sure?" he checked one more time.

"Positive. If anything it's flattering. So relax and keep massaging me, slave boy," he commanded contently.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Slave boy, huh?"

Kurt nodded against the pillows, "Yes, you're my slave now and you have to do everything I tell you to do for the rest of our lives."

He chuckled to himself, "Kurt Hummel, who knew that you were such a kinky man?" he teased.

"That is not what I meant and you know it," Kurt whined, "Put your dirty mind away before I have to punch you."

"Violent now, too? Kurt, I'm getting concerned," he said sarcastically.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, a lot."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. You're mean."

"I'm not mean!"

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Okay you're not, but I still don't like you."

"You love me."

"That I do," Kurt admitted in defeat.

Blaine chuckled at their exchange and pressed a fleeting, feather-light kiss to the back of Kurt's neck, making him giggle uncontrollably, "Tickles," he mumbled.

"You're still so darling, even after all this time," Blaine remarked, moving his hands to work at his shoulders, "How is that even possible?"

"Just part of my undeniable charm I guess," Kurt said, speaking through a particularly loud groan as Blaine found another knot to work at, "Shit, B, right there," he advised.

"Okay." And so he did, successfully getting it completely worked out after a few long minutes, "Hey, Kurt?"

"Mhm?"

"My hands are kinda starting to hurt," he said extremely regretfully.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed, "I'm sorry! I didn't even think of that!" He wiggled his hips, urging Blaine off of him. When he did, he threw his shirt back on because of the chilliness of Blaine's room and laid down on his side.

"No, it's really okay," he assured him, "They just feel a bit like Jell-O at the moment," he laughed. He laid on his side, facing Kurt and staring into his eyes dreamily.

Kurt took both of his hands in his own, kissing each knuckle softly and holding them tight to his chest when he was done so that Blaine had to move closer, "Thank you for that." He kissed the tip of Blaine's nose with smiling lips.

"Anytime," he smiled back, "I hope it helped."

"Oh it did," Kurt said honestly, "I'm so relaxed I feel like I could sleep for days."

"Why don't you take a nap then? You look absolutely exhausted."

"I am," he agreed, "But this is the first time we've been alone in a whole week and I'll feel bad if I spend it sleeping."

"We have lots of time. You don't have to be back until late," Blaine reminded him. He freed his hands from Kurt's and whispered, "C'mere."

Kurt scooted himself down a little so that Blaine's chin was resting on his head and he could hear Blaine's heart thumping against his ear. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist while Blaine's went around his shoulders. Their legs tangled together naturally and Blaine trailed his fingers lightly up and down his back, giving him the best kinds of goose bumps.

"Love you so much," Kurt murmured, sleep already starting to take over his body.

"Love you, too, Kurt," he whispered soothingly, "So much." Kurt's breathing evened out completely over the next few minutes and Blaine was left to his own tired thoughts.

He lived for days and moments like this. Days where he and Kurt could be alone and silly and adorable together were the most perfect days. Moments like this, Kurt wrapped around him and trapped in their own little bubble of love, were the best of them all. Eventually Kurt would wake up, they would spend a few more hours together, and then Kurt would have to go back. But for right now, Blaine was going to enjoy this, holding the love of his life safely in his arms and slowly falling deeper in love with him every second.

* * *

A/N

So i'm sad to say that either this one or the next one are the last full chapters in Paris, just a heads up.

anyway, still thanking all of you massively for reading and reviewing! I didn't think this story would get 29 reads let alone 29000 reads in total. so thank you, from the bottom of my heart. and as always, please review if it suits your fancy to do so :)


	21. Chapter 21

A/N So here it is folks. The last chapter. I'll save the huge note for the end, but heads up, the closest thing I've ever written to smut is in here, you'll know when you get there. Please enjoy :)

* * *

"I can't believe we only have three more days here." Rachel flopped onto Kurt's bed that he was sitting on the edge of. She turned her head to peek at him out of the corner of her eye, "I don't want to leave."

"Me either," he sighed honestly.

"Are you going to be sad leaving here?" she wondered, "Like you met Blaine here and all. I know if I had met Finn here or something they would have to drag me out by the ankles to get me to leave."

Kurt chuckled fondly at his best friend, "I know you would. And in true Rachel Berry fashion, it would probably end up on the news," he teased. She smiled despite herself and smacked him on the knee. "I am sad to leave, though. It's upsetting knowing I'm never going to be able to meet up with him at the café around the corner anymore," he admitted, "But then I remember that we're all going to be in _New York _together soon and it sort of eases it all, you know?"

"Totally," she nodded, "That's going to be outrageous."

"Agreed," he smiled. His and Blaine's future always made him smile. "And don't forget that tomorrow night's going to be immensely fun, too."

"I still can't believe we're eating at _Le 58 Tour Eiffel_!" she exclaimed, "How does that even _happen_? Is Blaine magical or something?"

Kurt laughed outright at her enthusiasm, "I told you, his dad did it all. He told us to consider it a gift from him to us as another apology. He's the one that pulled all the strings to get us there on such short notice." He immediately thought of when he and Blaine had gone there alone, the smile staying plastered right on his face. He never thought he would be able to go back, and now here he was with the opportunity to do so just hours away. Going anywhere with Blaine was enough for Kurt, but the ability to almost relive their first night of 'I love you's' would be amazing. The next thing he knew a set of fingers were being snapped directly in front of his eyes.

"Hello! Earth to Kurt!" Rachel shrieked, sounding exasperated.

"Sorry," he shook his head to bring himself back, "What were you saying?"

She sighed loudly, clearly annoyed at how he had drifted off, "_I was saying_," she emphasized, "That we need to be focusing on the more important parts of tomorrow evening."

"And what would you consider 'the more important parts' exactly?" he wondered.

"Outfits, Kurt! Clothes! You need to find me something to wear!"

He rolled his eyes to himself at how needy she was and listened to her drone on and on about potential color schemes and things like that, but, mostly without meaning to, his mind drifted back to Blaine. He wondered what Blaine would be wearing tomorrow night and if he was having the same thought about going back to the Eiffel Tower as he was; whether or not it was making Blaine think of him. His phone vibrated, almost on cue, which gave him a proper excuse to only half-listen to Rachel.

_I miss you like crazy. -B_

Kurt felt his chest tighten like the way it normally did whenever he saw Blaine's name and a subconscious smile spread itself across his lips.

_I was just thinking of you. I miss you, too. -K_

The damn-near immediate response he got made Kurt laugh.

_Thinking of me, huh? -B_

_Mind out of the gutter, baby, okay? -K_

_Boo, no fun (imagine me sticking my tongue out at you because that's exactly what I'm doing). Then watcha thinking about? -B_

Kurt giggled to himself because Blaine was literally too adorable for words sometimes.

_How excited I am for tomorrow night. I'm with Rachel and she won't shut up about what she's gonna wear. -K_

_Ouch. Sound rough. I can't wait either, just btw. Going back's going to be amazing. -B_

_Agreed :) -K_

Kurt looked up and Rachel was glaring daggers at him, "Yes?"

"You aren't listening to me," she deadpanned, "You've got your Blaine-goggles on."

He sighed because she was right and he couldn't deny it. His phone vibrated in his hand, but he couldn't check it right away if he didn't want Rachel to kill him, "Why don't you go get your potential outfits and bring them back in here for me to check for you?" he suggested as a solution to her hissy-fit.

"Fine," she huffed, pushed herself off his bed, and went into her room.

He shook his head to himself and turned his attention back to the wonderful boy waiting for him to answer.

_Sooooooooo, what are you wearing? ;) -B_

Kurt had to physically clap his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly at his cheeseball of a boyfriend.

_Blaine Anderson! -K_

_WHAT?! -B_

_'What are you wearing?' Seriously?! -K_

_I repeat, "What?!" You're outrageously attractive, I'm bored, and I'm curious. -B_

_The sweatshirt I'm wearing right now doesn't make me look too attractive. -K_

_Are you wearing my Dalton sweatshirt? -B_

Kurt felt his cheek turn a little pink at the fact that Blaine could even guess that he was wearing the sweatshirt he stole from him the first time they hung out at Blaine's hotel together.

_...maybe. -K_

_Then I'm going to have to argue with you on this because I think you look *incredibly* attractive in that. -B_

In hindsight, Kurt should have been expecting that response. Blaine was always telling him about how gorgeous Blaine thought he looked when he wore Blaine's clothes and that it always made him feel like Kurt was even more _his _while in his clothing. Kurt knew Blaine wasn't clingy or anything like that, and he would never dream of admitting this out loud, but it was hot as hell whenever Blaine did get even the slightest bit possessive of him.

_You, sir, think too highly of me. -K_

_Do not. I only speak the truth. -B_

_I'll just be over here...blushing...-K_

_I wish I could see it. -B_

Kurt sighed a little dreamily because he wished the exact same thing. He knew it was entirely unrealistic, but he wished Blaine could be by his side at all times. It would make everything just so much more bearable.

_Me too. You would make this whole 'fashion crisis' a lot more fun. -K_

_Stupid Wes. Stupid David. Stupid friends. Stupid video games. Stupid spontaneous male-bonding sleepovers. Stupid everything. -B_

He stared very fondly at his phone as Rachel started to bring her stuff in his room. She was going to have to take a couple of trips before she was actually ready for him to start looking her stuff over.

_Hush, you love them. -K_

_I'm currently plotting ways that I can sneak out and visit you. Say, is there a secret door that leads directly to your room? -B_

_I'm afraid there isn't. -K_

_Damn it. That was essential to Plan A. On to Plan B! -B_

He giggled uncontrollably again, so badly that Rachel looked at him for a moment like he had grown two extra heads.

_Scheme away, my man! -K_

_Your wish is my command, my love! -B_

And much to his dismay, Rachel shut the door behind her with an air of finality that meant that she was sure she was done.

_:) Listen, Rachel's gonna murder me if I don't get off my phone. I can only torture the poor girl so much before she actually loses her mind. I'll call you before I go to bed? -K_

_Okey doke. No worries. Try not to let her drive you too crazy. I like you sane! -B_

_If only for you, I'll try! -K_

_Go have fun. I love you. -B_

_You do the same. I love you, too. -K_

"So!" Kurt placed his phone down on his bedside table and clapped his hands excitedly, "Where do you want to start?"

* * *

"You're so gorgeous," Blaine growled into his ear as he slotted their hips together and started to rock them in a slow, steady rhythm.

As soon as Kurt had gone upstairs to retrieve Blaine for their double date, Blaine pulled him into the room and pinned him against the door. He immediately captured Kurt's lips and not long after, their tongues were meeting when Blaine licked into his mouth. They kissed feverishly for a few minutes and that's when Blaine, overcome with arousal and attraction, found the courage to roll his hips against Kurt's despite the fact that they both _really_ needed to be downstairs.

"Shit, B." Kurt threw his head back with a loud thud against the door, "Feels amazing."

"I know." Blaine nosed at the skin under his ear and kept his pace steady, spurred on by the breathless sounds leaving Kurt's lips.

Kurt knew he was close and if the way Blaine was moving was any indication, he was, too. He knew this was a terrible idea because they were about to go out and he wouldn't be able to change, but this felt way too much like pure _heaven _to stop now.

Blaine rested their temples together and began grinding his hips harder when...

_"ALL THE SINGLE LADIES! ALL THE SINGLE LADIES! NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"_

"Damn it, Rachel!" Kurt practically screamed.

Blaine sighed and put enough distance between them so that Kurt could pull his phone out of his pocked. He rested his forehead on Kurt's as he still braced himself against the door and they tried to get their breathing under control. Kurt was almost fuming when he picked up his phone.

"Rachel, what the h-"

"What are you two doing?! Get your asses down here!"

"We'll be down in a minute," and he hung up without even thinking twice.

They looked at each other shyly, with small smiles on their lips. Blaine backed away slowly and reluctantly to give them both the space they needed to cool down temperature and arousal wise. Kurt could see the subtle bit of sweat that was starting to form on Blaine's brow, but he knew it would be gone quickly; Blaine always kept his room frighteningly cool.

"Impatient, are we?" Kurt teased.

Blaine looked down at his shoes bashfully, a large grin spread on his face, "Only when you show up looking as sexy as you do," he quipped.

Kurt was wearing his white Docs and his usual painted-on jeans. One top he had a white button down rolled up to his elbows with a black vest pulled over it and a patterned scarf peeking out at the top. It made his biceps look strong, his chest look defined, and his shoulders look broad; Blaine was defenseless.

"You know, I'd say you look pretty sexy yourself, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine was wearing a black and white striped Henley with the top few buttons undone, layered with a maroon cardigan. He had on tight, regular-wash blue jeans, cuffed on the bottom to expose the black ankle boots he wore. His hair, left ungelled and perfectly curly, was thankfully not too mussed despite Kurt running his fingers through it only moments before.

"We are just one crazy-attractive couple," Blaine joked and was successful in making Kurt laugh. He was pretty sure they were suitable for going downstairs being that Rachel was sufficiently effective in killing their buzz. He held his arm out and asked, "Ready to go dazzle everyone with our collective beauty?"

Kurt giggled and liked their arms together, kissing Blaine soundly on the lips one last time, "Always."

They met Finn and Rachel once they made their way down to the lobby, only barely escaping Rachel's fury at how long they had taken. The short walk to the restaurant was pleasant, in that Kurt and Blaine ignored Rachel in how she still looked unreasonably annoyed with them. Kurt's whole body was buzzing with excitement, so much so that Blaine made a teasing comment about how giddy he was. The restaurant was fairly crowded and they were seated shortly after Blaine informed the hostess of their reservation.

Finn and Rachel were very busing taking it all in, the view, the layout, all of it, to really notice the other two. Kurt and Blaine were a bit too busy being infatuated with one another to pay attention to the rest of the restaurant this time. Sure, it was just as breathtakingly spectacular as it bad been the first time, but, having already seen it before, they could watch each other this time instead. It was all Blaine with his everlasting heart-eyes and Kurt with his inability to be anything other than in love with the boy next to him that really mattered to them.

When pieced of Kurt's hair fell out of place, it was Blaine who pushed it out of his eyes for him. When Blaine didn't notice the sauce on the corner of his lips, it was Kurt who kissed it away. When Kurt made a snarky comment under his breath, it was Blaine who wouldn't control his laughter. When Blaine was trying desperately to understand Finn's scatterbrained antics, it was Kurt who smiled and walked him through it.

Paying the check and leaving was a whole lot harder than Kurt had imagined it being. As he took one final look around while they walked out, Blaine threaded their fingers together and brushed his lips over the back of his knuckles comfortingly, seeming to get why Kurt was suddenly so emotional in the midst of what had turned out to be an amazing date for both of the couple in attendance. He offered Kurt a small smile, which the other boy returned after a second.

The couples said their goodbyes while they walked back and finally parted ways, Finn and Rachel going back to their hotel and Kurt opting to go back with Blaine because he didn't want to spend the night alone. Blaine, of course, had no objections and happily agreed when Kurt suggested the idea to him.

When they did finally get back to Blaine's, they finished what they began only hours before. It started the same way, with them kissing hungrily against the door as soon as they had walked through it. It ended with them in Blaine's bed, naked, boneless, breathless, and more in love than possibly imaginable. As they came down from their high and immediately wrapped themselves around each other, Kurt kissed Blaine's bare shoulder, pillowed his head in the crook of his neck, and sighed dreamily.

He felt more connected to Blaine than he had ever felt before. Sure, they hadn't gone 'all the way' in the sense that they didn't have full-on penetrative sex, but this was the first time they had ever really completely shared themselves with each other. It was the first time they had ever seen each other naked, to which Kurt would describe Blaine as stunningly beautiful and Blaine would describe Kurt as breathtakingly gorgeous. It was also the first time that either of them had orgasmed at the hands of another person, Blaine with his sinful hips and Kurt with his delicious moans.

They pressed against each other from head to toe once they were done, trying to touch as much of each other as they could, Kurt on top of Blaine with Blaine's arms wrapped loosely around his waist and his own arms hooked under Blaine's shoulders comfortably. They closed their eyes sleepily and Kurt breathed in the deeply, the smell of _SexSweatBlaine _attacking his senses.

"Thank you for that," he whispered into the silence between them.

Blaine turned his head and pressed a long, hard kiss into his now wild hair before returning to his original position, "No need to thank me, love. You were just as much a part of that as I was," he said sweetly. Blaine could feel him smile against his skin, which sent a pleasant warmth throughout him.

"Okay," he conceded, not really wanting to question him, "I'm really glad we finally did that."

Blaine nodded subtly, his cheek rubbing against where Kurt was pressing his forehead to it, "So am I," he paused for a brief second, "Was it as good as you imagined it'd be?"

"Much better." And Kurt let out a little giggle at it all, "It was perfect."

Blaine's smile grew impossibly and the easy silence hung in the air for a few calming moments, when Blaine whispered, "I'm so in love with you." He wasn't even entirely sure Kurt was still awake, but the words were itching to leave his lips and he knew he would be upset later on if he didn't say it aloud. His mental questions were answered when Kurt lifted his head and kissed him softly on the lips.

He looked Blaine straight in his brilliant, honey colored eyes when he said, "I couldn't be more in love with you right now if I tried." He stroked Blaine's still slightly sweat-damp curls a few more times and dropped one last lingering kiss to his lips before dropping his head back down to nuzzle his nose to the soft skin of Blaine's neck. They were both positively exhausted and any second now would be succumbing to the idea of sleep that was looming above their heads.

Kurt let out an almost kitten-like yawn and pressed his lips to Blaine's neck, whispering, "Goodnight, baby," through it, his hot breath tickling Blaine's neck pleasurably.

"Goodnight, love," he whispered back, kissing Kurt's forehead gently.

Sleep claimed them quickly after, dragging them both willingly under, limbs and hearts completely intertwined, nothing separating them, and nothing holding them back.

* * *

"We're leaving in the morning. I can't believe we're actually leaving in less than twenty four hours," Kurt said as he stuffed more of his belongings into his suitcase. Blaine was laying long-ways on his stomach on Kurt's bed, head resting on his hands and arms propped by his elbows, as he watched Kurt pack. Kurt had watched him as he had done the same earlier, so he went back with Kurt to his own hotel so that he could do the same for him in return.

"Me either," he agreed, eyes following Kurt back and forth as he went from his closet and dresser back to his suitcase that was resting open on a chair near his bed.

"And, like, it's not that I don't want to go home because I _do_. I miss my dad and Carole like crazy, but I don't want to _leave_," he rambled.

"I know," Blaine nodded in understanding.

"Leaving here is just so hard and we _met_ here and we have so many memories here and our _café _and..." The next thing he knew, Blaine was grabbing his wrist and pulling him to sit on the bed next to him, "What?" he whined, sounding especially adorable and child-like.

"Kurt, you sound frantic," Blaine pointed out, "Sit for a second. Relax. Chill. Calm down. Breathe."

"I know, I know." Kurt rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands for a second, "I'm just...anxious about leaving, I guess."

Blaine furrowed his brow and rubbed up and down Kurt's side, "What's making you anxious about it?"

Kurt breathed out a loud sigh and moved himself to sit cross-legged in from of him. He pulled Blaine's hands into his lap and started to play with his fingers the way he did whenever he got nervous, "I don't know how to put it," he sighed again, clearly frustrated with himself, "We just have such a nice little routine here, you know? It's like, I know we'll find a new one once we're in New York, but it's tough letting go of this one."

"I understand that," Blaine spoke soothingly, "But we'll be back someday. I know we will."

Kurt looked up from their hands at him with the most heartbreakingly earnest eyes Blaine had ever seen, "You really think so?"

"I _know _so," he confirmed without even so much as hesitating for a beat, "I'm bringing you back here at the first chance we get."

Kurt's smile grew about ten sizes and his shoulders noticeably lost some of the tension that had previously been keeping him so rigid, "Promise?"

"I promise," and when Blaine said that, it came completely form the heart. He tilted his chin forward and puckered his lips, fully intending on sealing their promise with a kiss. Kurt let go of one of his hands in favor of cupping Blaine's neck with it. He pressed his lips to Blaine's and a sigh of contentment left him as he exhaled through his nose and the rest of the remaining tension disappeared. When they were fully satisfied, they pulled back and Blaine looked at Kurt seriously, straight in his eyes, "Okay, I do have one question though."

Kurt eyed him curiously, "What might that be?"

"How the hell did you manage to pack so much of your clothes in two suitcases and a carry-on?"

Kurt threw his head back and pretty soon, he couldn't stop laughing. He even got to the point where his stomach was starting got hurt from laughing so much. Blaine laughed along with him, his heart doing flips at how beautiful Kurt looked when he got like this.

"Oh, baby," Kurt looked at him with laughter-tear filled eyes and a smile that wouldn't go away, "You doubt my talents."

"I do no such thing!" Blaine retorted, "I'm just impressed!"

Kurt's smile grew cocky, "Well, I am extremely impressive. I admit that."

"That you certainly are." Blaine looked at him in complete adoration.

"You know," Kurt stated after a second, "Sometimes I wonder if we're doing this all too fast. Like, _the other night after dinner_," he said suggestively, "How we're moving in together in New York. And then you go and look at me like that. All of those fears I have wash right away when you have that look on."

Blaine looked up at him through his long lashes, "What look do I have on, exactly?" he asked in a flirty tone.

The corner of Kurt's lips quirked up as he tried to find the right words to use, "You look at me like I hung the moon or like you're a blind man that's seeing the sun for the first time." While he explained this, Kurt was looking at Blaine with hearts in his eyes, so much so that Blaine felt his stomach turning over. He remembered the beginning of the summer, when the only time he saw Kurt looking at him like that was in his dreams. If he could go back and tell himself just how real his dreams would become, he wouldn't even have believed himself.

"I feel that way sometimes," Blaine admitted, "Life before you feels like it was years ago."

"Same here." Kurt's smile turned bashful and he looked down at their hands in his lap again for another quick second, "Remember June?"

"Barely," he laughed, "I remember being scared out of my wits when I asked you out to dinner for our first date."

"And I remember _you_ looking like you wanted to do a double fist-pump in the air when I said yes," Kurt joked.

"I almost did, too. I actually went back to my hotel and woke both Wes and David out of sound sleeps because I was too excited to stay quiet and let them sleep any longer."

Unexpected laughter bubbled out of the back of Kurt's throat, "You did not?" he challenged.

"Oh, but I did," Blaine said seriously.

"Too adorable for your own good." Kurt leaned forward and kisses him firmly on the lips again, "It's crazy how far we've come."

"I know," he agreed, "Good crazy, though."

"The _best_ crazy," Kurt smiled brightly at him, "And we're going from Paris to New York. When did I fall asleep and land in such a perfect dream?"

"At the end of June," Blaine joked.

Kurt laughed at him and, feeling far too affectionate for his own good, pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead, "This is too perfect to be a dream."

Blaine's heart started to beat uncontrollably at the feeling of Kurt's lips on his skin, "And I'm pretty sure a dream wouldn't span for two and a half months," he added with a laugh.

"Certainly hope not," Kurt laughed, too. They stared lovingly at each other for a few long seconds before Kurt sighed, "I should probably finish packing."

Blaine nodded reluctantly, "Probably."

Kurt pressed a fleeting kiss to the back of his hand and pushed himself off of the bed, "This is probably going to sound really stupid, but we do have plane tickets for tomorrow, right?"

Blaine laughed loudly at him before saying, "We do."

"Phew," he breathed out a sigh of relief, "And if this isn't too far in the future to ask, do we have tickets from Ohio to New York already?"

"Yupp," Blaine nodded happily, "Already taken care of."

Kurt bit his lip, "You know, I can't help but feel sort of bad that you're spending so much money on me lately."

"Hush," he encouraged, "First off, dinner the other night was technically on my dad, not me. Second, we each bought our tickets for Ohio ourselves. And lastly, my parents are happily using their frequent-flyer miles to pay for New York. So, I have bought you none of this."

He eyed Blaine skeptically, "Now you're just arguing semantics."

"Absolutely I am," Blaine grinned obnoxiously wide. Kurt threw one of his shirts at him and it hit in square in the face, making Kurt giggle uncontrollably, "Eh!"

"What, honey?" he asked innocently.

"Don't you 'What, honey?' me!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt shrugged, "You were being ridiculous and deserved to be hit in the face, so I threw a shirt at you. Questions?"

"Rude," he muttered back.

"I heard that!" Kurt yelled over his shoulder as he rummaged through his dresser.

"I don't care!" Blaine said bitterly and obnoxiously loudly on purpose.

They laughed it off and, as always, kept at their light, playful banter all throughout the entire time Kurt needed to pack. As it grew later and later, the boys grew sleepier and sleepier. The occasional yawn was becoming more frequent and Blaine's eyelids were drooping as he laid talking to Kurt, who was noticing the change in him.

"Hey, Blaine?" He sat with his hip even with the other boy's head that was resting on the bed and he ran his fingers through his messy curls.

"Mmm?" he hummed.

"It's getting sorta late and we have to be up early in the morning. Do you think you should be heading back to your hotel or...?"

Blaine shook his head into the mattress, "Nuh-uh. Too comfy."

"You're more than welcome to stay here," he offered, "I just didn't know if you wanted to spend your last night in your own hotel or not."

He opened his eyes slowly to look at Kurt, "I wanna spend my last night here with _you_. It doesn't matter where we are."

"Okay," Kurt smiled softly, "Do you want any pajamas to borrow?"

"Do you have an extra pair of sweatpants?"

"Yeah, sure. Lemme grab 'em." He got Blaine his red McKinley sweats and put on the navy ones Blaine had lent to him so long ago that he had never given back, for obvious reasons; nor had he given back the sweatshirt.

Blaine quickly got up and threw on the pants, both boys opting to go shirtless because why not? When he noticed Kurt wearing his pants he smiled and his heart started to beat a little quicker. They both ended up on their respective sides of Kurt's bed within the next ten minutes, after brushing their teeth and going to the bathroom and such. They laid in what had honestly become their favorite position to cuddle in, with Blaine on his back and Kurt snuggled into his side, an arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt had one leg thrown over Blaine's hip and was thumbing at his collarbone mindlessly.

"B," he whispered, using the nickname they both started growing fond of.

"What's up?"

"I wanna ask you something," he stated.

"Ask away," Blaine encouraged.

Kurt hesitated for only a moment, "Do you...do you think our relationship is gonna change at all when we're not here anymore?"

Blaine furrowed his brow a little, "Is that a concern you have?"

"It's only a tiny one," Kurt admitted quietly.

"Well, I think our relationship will be different, but in the sense that we're going to grow together and it's going to mature with us," he explained, "It's going to evolve, but we're not going to be any different. We're not gonna grow apart, if that's what you're afraid of. I love you, Kurt, regardless of where we are. New York. Paris. Hell, we could be living in a cardboard box together and I'd still be hopelessly in love with you," he joked lightly.

"Okay," Kurt laughed a slightly watery laugh, "And I think the same thing. It just kinda popped up in my brain and I wanted to say it out loud. I don't want you to feel like I'm doubting you or anything because that's the last thing I want you to think," he was quick to explain.

"I don't feel that way at all. I know it wasn't meant like that," he reassured him, "It's actually really good to know that we're on the same page about it."

Kurt nodded against his chest, "Agreed. I can't actually wait to explore another city with you."

Blaine groaned, "I'm gonna get lost so much."

Kurt picked his head up to look Blaine in the eyes, "As long as I'm lost with you, I don't really mind," he said lovingly.

"There's no one I'd rather be lost with," Blaine smiled brightly. Kurt tilted his head to gently kiss his lips before resting his head back down.

"I'm so sleepy," he yawned after a quiet second.

"I know what you should do," Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"What's that?" he yawned unintentionally once more.

"Sleep," he beamed.

Kurt scoffed and his eyes fluttered shut, "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Always here to help," Blaine tried to say regally but failed because of the fact that he started laughing. He brought his free arm around to stroke Kurt's cheek softly. Kurt turned his face for a moment to kiss his palm, then returned to his original spot. "Go to sleep, Kurt," he said gently.

"Okay," Kurt whispered through yet another long yawn. He nuzzled his cheek against Blaine's chest.

"G'night Kurt." He kissed him easily on the forehead with soft lips.

"Night, Blaine," he replied, already half asleep, "Love you lots."

"Love you lots, too," Blaine said back. His eyelids started to droop as a result of their quiet, easy atmosphere and the calming feeling of Kurt pressed against him after a couple of minutes.

They were leaving tomorrow. Of course he was upset about that, who wouldn't be? But more importantly? He couldn't wait to get the rest of his life started, in New York and with Kurt at his side. In one summer, all of Blaine's dreams had come true. He got his father back, he had an epic vacation, and he found the love of his life. When had things gotten so perfect?

* * *

When Kurt's alarm went off at 5:30 the next morning, they were a little more than reluctant to get out of bed. It was early, they were tired, and getting up meant facing the fact that they were actually leaving, but after fifteen minutes of prolonging the inevitable, they got up and dressed.

Blaine left the hotel, kissing Kurt swiftly and making sure to say 'I love you' before he was out the door, because he needed to get his own suitcases. Rachel, Finn, and Kurt would be meeting Blaine, Wes and David at the airport anyway. They wouldn't really be apart for more than an hour, at the absolutely maximum.

Kurt had barely managed to escape Rachel's shit-storm because, right before they went downstairs to their cab, she barged into his room, seconds away from a full-fledged panic attack at the fact that she thought she was going to forget something. He calmed her down after a minute, making her sit and breathe slowly.

Reuniting with Blaine and the other two crazy boys at the airport made Kurt emotional, to say the very least. Blaine was the only one to notice that he was, but he completely understood why, just tucking Kurt into side and keeping close to him. Leaving Paris wasn't really the easiest for Blaine either, but it was hitting Kurt harder, so he made him his priority.

The pre-flight checks went smoothly and before they knew it, they were boarding the plane. They all found their seats, which had been purchased in pairs, all one in front of the other. So, Wes and David were in front of Kurt and Blaine, who were in front of Rachel and Finn.

Kurt sat right next to the window, staring out it blankly. Blaine watched him for a few short seconds before grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers slowly.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"You alright over there?"

Kurt turned to him and offered a small smile, "You know, I actually am."

"Okay," Blaine smiled back, "I just wanna make sure because I know this is making you upset."

"It is a little," he admitted, "But you want to know what I just realized?"

"Absolutely."

"It's not so bad anymore when I think of how we're about to start our lives together." Kurt's eyes beamed at saying this, "And I know that we've known about living together for a few weeks now, but it only really just hit me, in the best way. We're actually doing this, Blaine."

"I know," he answered, "I can't wait."

"Me either," and Kurt leaned over and kissed him softly, leaving them both smiling when they pulled away. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and pretty soon after, they were taking off and in the clouds, finally on their way back to Ohio.

"You sure you're okay?" Blaine checked one last time.

Kurt nodded subtly on his shoulder, "I'm perfect." Blaine smiled at that and kissed the top of his head.

"For what it's worth," he whispered a few seconds later, "There's no one I would have rather spent this trip with."

"Me either," Kurt raised his head to look him in the eyes.

"It's been a pleasure falling in love with you this summer, Kurt Hummel." And he pressed their foreheads together.

"Same to you, Blaine Anderson," he whispered, "I wouldn't trade this summer for anything in the world." Blaine shook his head, nudging their noses together in a silent 'me either'. "I love you," Kurt breathed between them.

"I love you, too," Blaine returned without even thinking twice.

And so began the rest of their lives.

* * *

A/N

So, I just really want to thank everyone that's been reading this from the beginning. It honestly started out as something I never dreamed of developing this much and the fact that I did is because it got so much love. So thank you for reading and reviewing and all that jazz.

But, fear not, this isn't the last thing. I'm planning on getting an Ohio oneshot up soon and after that, I'm writing a sequel of them in New York. Sound cool?

And, as always, reviews literally are the best and I always love them, so if you could, they would be awesome. See you in the sequel.


	22. Author's Note

**A/N**

Hey all. I just wanted to pop in and say a few things.

First off, I'm so so so so so so so (add another infinite amount of so's and that should cover it) sorry about leaving this so long. Between four AP's, an SAT, an SAT subject test, an ACT, Regents', Finals, and just general end of junior year shenanigans, I've barely had any time to myself let alone time to write this. I feel terrible about leaving this off so long, but I just thought it'd tell you all that I haven't forgotten about this or abandoned it. Now that it's officially summer, I'll actually have time to write and the ability to put my energy into this.

About the one-shot, it's about halfway done, so I'm planning on having it put up somewhere within the next week or so. The first chapter of the sequel should be up soon after that. I'll probably add another chapter to this for each update of those, just to let those of you who don't get author alerts or whatever know they're up if you're interested in reading them.

As always, I wish I could personally thank everyone for the reviews and favorites and follows that this has gotten. You're all awesome and never think otherwise. Thanks for sticking with me.

See you soon,

Jill


	23. Oneshot Info

oneshot's done :)


End file.
